Fate's Intervention
by cassiastrophe
Summary: 7 years after the Labyrinth Sarah Williams has left behind the land of make believe and lives in the harsh light of reality.But the Fates have something in store for Sarah. Plus a certain Goblin King isn't finished with the Champion of the Labyrinth yet.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all! This is my first attempt at writing Fanfiction. Please Review, be mean if you want, I'm easy :)**

**Summary: **7 years after the Labyrinth Sarah has left behind the land of make believe and lives in the harsh light of reality. But a certain Goblin King isn't finished with the Champion of the Labyrinth yet. While Sarah Williams struggles to raise her brother in the dangerous crime ridden city of New York the Fates are plotting her next move. Will the hero save the day? Or will Sarah have to save herself from the hero?****

**Chapter 1**

**S**arah looked up from her work when the sound of ringing bells announced a visitor. As the visitor walked inside the bright sun streaming in caused the tall figure to remain a mass of silhouettes and shadows. She tried to focus her tired eyes in an effort to make out the visitor's face, but couldn't make out any distinguishable features. Whoever it was took a second to look around before walking back outside not even giving her time to ask if she could help them. Now with the door once again shut Sarah had to take a minute to let her vision readjust to the gloomy room.

Shrugging her shoulders to the empty office she went back to carefully typing out the memo her boss had asked for. It was a brief note to the rest of the office letting them know the annual office retreat was approaching. This was Sarah's second year with the small publishing company and she had felt too new and too young to attend last year's retreat. Finishing the memo she emailed it to all of the office's employees. It was a quiet Wednesday with very little to do, so Sarah decided to start on Friday's weekly expense report.

As she let her mind drift into "auto drive" she thought on whether she felt confident enough to attend this year's retreat. The office Sarah worked in was just a small branch of a larger chain of publishing houses. Dars Publishing reserved a resort on the river once a year where bosses and secretaries alike from all branches could relax, have a few drinks, and "build inter-office relationships". Supposedly it was to get everyone together once a year for "team building" but from the gossip Sarah had heard from last year it sounded more like a wild weekend to get drunk and rid the office of all the built up sexual tension.

With the CEO of Dars Publishing a married toned and tanned family-made millionaire and the Supervisor of Offices a single power hungry vixen there was plenty of tension. Even the smaller offices like the one Sarah worked in caught the wind of chaos when the two were throwing lustful gazes to each other over the Board of Directors heads. Since Sarah's boss reported directly to the Supervisor of Offices at the end of each week she always got an earful the next Monday about the "secret" affair. The company retreat was therefore the perfect opportunity to relieve the building steam between the two. As a cover for a rule-free weekend the company threw a fundraising ball at the end of the weekend; the employees were invited along with a date of their choosing as well as any seasoned or prospective clients. Rumor had it that this year's ball would be a masquerade, a factor Sarah was particularly interested in witnessing first hand.

Nearing the end of the report she felt the joints of her fingers growing stiff and her eyes steadily growing heavy. She let her mind relax as the image of masked strangers swayed before her to the tune of a hauntingly familiar ballad. In this state it was no wonder she jumped in her seat when once again the front door bells announced a visitor. Frowning down at the computer's clock Sarah noticed it was already past hours.

_How had the time gone by so quickly?_ She asked herself.

By now the sun was almost completely down and Sarah could clearly make out the grumpy pouting expression on her best friend's face. She need not remind this visitor they were closed. She smiled up at Clarice, thoughts of ballrooms and masks once more forgotten.

"Bad day?" She asked not expecting an answer.

As usual the ebony haired girl remained silent as she slid onto a squat sofa by the door and stretched out her long legs across the arm of the seat. Sarah watched her chest rise and fall in a silent sigh.

"If Mrs. Dabney catches you in here like that she'll ring my neck."

Making sure she had Sarah's attention Clarice shook her head once then pointed towards the door. Sarah was used to Clarice's way of communicating after being her friend throughout high school and community college. She took these gestures to indicate her boss had already left. Which meant Sarah was once again the last one to leave. At least Clarice was here and she wouldn't have to walk home alone in the dark.

"Alright then let me finish this report and I'll lock up the front."

Clarice only nodded a single time before resting her head on the sofa's coarse cushion and closing her eyes. Sarah quickly typed up and saved the document. Grabbing the black purse at her feet she walked around the large oak desk. Remembering that Mrs. Dabney didn't always lock up the back when she left Sarah poked Clarice on the head to grab her attention.

"Just one more second while I check the back door, 'kay?"

Clarice answered by closing her eyes once more. Sarah suppressed a giggle at her friend's lack of energy. Clarice worked as a nanny for some upscale couple with twins.

_How that girl keeps up with two five year olds and without being able to shout at them is beyond me. _Sarah's thoughts turned to her own eight year old brother who was no doubt patiently waiting for Sarah to return home.

_He will probably be passed out of the couch by the time I get home the telephone still clutched in one hand. _The image of Toby sitting alone in the small apartment glancing at the phone every ten minutes made Sarah's stomach curl in pity for her little brother. He just couldn't get past the paranoia that something tragic would happen to Sarah no matter how much she tried to reassure him she would always come home to him. But Sarah knew she was making empty promises. They lived in a dangerous city where young women went missing all of the time and children weren't safe to play at parks without fear of being taken.

Sarah missed her home with its large open parks and safe neighborhoods. She missed knowing if something bad did happen she could call her out for her dad and he would come running down the hall to save her. Heck, she even missed Irene's half-hearted lectures on the importance of locking the door after leaving the house, when she was babysitting, or when she was alone. Back then no one worried about intruders. They had been safe.

Or so she had thought. She had been twenty, just out of community college when she found out she would be taking care of Toby. She finally broke down and moved from her and Toby's childhood home to a cheap apartment when it became too difficult to drive all the way to New York City just to find a suitable job that would allow her to pay for rent, for food, and for supporting Toby. She got lucky when Clarice had decided to move with her. At least she didn't have to be without one friend in the big city. Looking back down the hall to the ever silent Clarice, she smiled a small grin of thanks. Sometimes Clarice had it right. Words just weren't enough sometimes.

Working her way down the dark twisting halls of the office she made her way to the heavy wood door that opened to the employee's only parking lot. She saw from under the door that the lamp outside was once again working and let out a sigh of relief. Mrs. Dabney wasn't the best driver in an empty parking lot when it was well lit. Make that same parking lot pitch black and there was sure to be an accident. It wouldn't be the first time.

Walking closer to the door Sarah's heart skipped a beat when a shadow suddenly shifted across the light indicating someone had just walked past the door. Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to calm her mind and rationalize, suppressing the immediate paranoid thoughts of burglars and rapists as much as possible. Clarice could have been mistaken and Mrs. Dabney hadn't left yet. All Sarah had to do was walk away and go out the well lit front door. But taking a glance at the lock Sarah swore quietly under her breath. Of course the door wasn't locked.

_Just one more step Sarah-girl, you can do this. You have to. Under no circumstances can you leave this building unlocked. _

Taking a deep lung expanding breath she took one careful step forward, glad that the floor was carpet. The shadow passed once more and Sarah fought the urge to tuck tail and run for it. Something didn't feel right and somehow Sarah knew that whoever or whatever was outside wasn't Mrs. Dabney. A cool dew of sweat broke out between her shoulder blades as she reached for the metal lock above the door handle. Grasping the cold metal she jerked it quickly to the left satisfied with the sold click. She waited a moment too afraid to move. After a minute when nothing happened she let out the breath she was been holding.

Turning around to face the dark corridor she tried to shake the knot of fear from her stomach. Soon she had made her way to the dimly lit front room where Clarice was seemingly asleep on the sofa. If she had been asleep she made no hint of being startled when Sarah laid a cold hand on her arm. She simply opened her eyes and smiled, obviously happy that they were finally going home.

-x-

**F**rom the hidden safety of shadows a tall lean figure materialized. With an elaborate twist of his wrist a crystal orb appeared. Balancing on the tip of his pale sinewy fingers the crystal reflected the image of a young boy gently snoring as he slept; a white cordless phone tucked snuggly under his chin like a security blanket. Behind the boy the figure saw a large round mirror hanging on the wall, pristine and un-smudged, a work of beauty beside the dingy furniture.

The man stepped back into the recess of the alley as two women emerged from the office building across the street; a rope of bells tinkling as one opened and closed the door. One woman was willowy tall, had slender legs and arms, a small bust, and petite hips. Under the street lamp he could make out her smooth bone-white skin, midnight-black hair, her tired dark eyes, a thin straight nose, and full seductive lips.

Her companion was of average height, though next to her towering friend she seemed almost a fairy. Her rich brown hair fell in gentle waves to the middle of her back. Her exposed skin was pale also; as, he observed, were most inhabitants of this polluted city. Her slight waist gave way to curving hips and strong runner's legs, the kind formed for distance not power. And even from his veiled place he could see under dark prominent brows the sparkling of her bright hazel-green eyes.

Of the two he was sure most would pick the thin dark beauty as the superior, but in his eyes he only saw the other. He craned his neck to keep her eyes in view as she turned to lock the door; she turned to the other woman and smiled a small knowing smile.

_Now we can go home._ He read her lips as she spoke. Her friend rolled her eyes in response. A chill wind picked up and to him it carried a girlish teasing laugh. They started to walk westward allowing him to see their faces as they traveled. The tall one never said a word as the shorter one went on and on about her day. She would ask her companion a question or two and though the other never verbally answered he got a sense she could communicate without words.

The figure stepped back into the light when their backs were turned towards him and he was sure they couldn't see him. Still she rambled, and when she reached the part of her tale about a masquerade ball he allowed his breath to cease for one short moment. Something resonated in the pit of his heart at her words; a song, a sadness, a memory. Shaking himself he went back to listening to the girl. Soon even her voice was too far for him to hear.

Knowing he didn't have much time he brought forth the crystal once more. Although the boy had sifted slightly he remained sound asleep. Moving deeper into the alley, the man found a still puddle of water. Planting one foot into the puddle the figure descended through the water as if he were walking down a flight a circular stairs.

He came out, fully dry, from the large round mirror he had seen in the crystal vision. The boy's shaggy sandy-brown hair lay in disarray on the arm of the couch. Walking around to face the sleeping figure, the man knelt to observe him closely.

_Has it really been seven years?_ The boy had a darker skin tone than either of the two women, and across his nose there were sprinkles of light brown freckles, a testament to many summers played outside. Light eyelashes fanned to rest on his round cheeks. His mouth hung partly open as he breathed deep and steady. Certain he was well and truly asleep the man straightened and carefully slid the phone from the boy's firm grip. After placing the phone on the glass coffee table the man hoisted the boy into his arms.

-x-

Sarah slumped against the door of her apartment and closed her eyes.

_Why am I so tired? _She hadn't felt this exhausted since Toby had to be ran to the hospital after getting a high fever. She had stayed up the entire night at the hospital not going to bed until the next afternoon when Clarice came over and sent her home. Looking down at her watch she saw it was a little after nine o'clock. She was too tired to fix dinner and really that didn't bother her knowing Toby would have had dinner at a neighbor's. She just wanted to fall into her bed and sleep for a century. But first she would need to see to Toby.

Sarah stood up straight and walked into the living room.

_Huh, no Toby. _A long lost memory seemed to surface for a split second and with it a rising sense of panic filled Sarah. She scrambled for the phone only to find it wasn't on the hook. Turning around in a tight circle she finally spotted it on the coffee table, dead. Toby had obviously taken it off the charger and now the battery was drained. The rising panic took a leap up as Sarah imagined having no way to call anyone if her brother was missing.

Sarah could feel herself beginning to hyperventilate. She hadn't felt this level of panic in seven years. Commanding herself to take deep calming breaths, she rationalized that Toby didn't always stay up waiting for her. She would check his room and hers, then the restroom. If he wasn't in the apartment she would go to her neighbor, David, and ask him if he had seen Toby.

_And if he isn't there?_

_No time to freak out now, just do like you said and CHECK first._

Stopping at Toby's bedroom door she knocked gently. Not hearing a response she slowly opened the door, not knowing the reason she was prolonging this. She peeked into the semi-dark room until she saw that his wizard night-light was turned on. The light cast was just enough so she could make out a lumpy form on the child's sized bed. The form was covered by the comforter and Sarah was unable to make out his form. Opening the door fully she let the hall-light into the room. The form appeared more solid now but still did not seem to move. Walking in and then crouching by the bed Sarah reached out and like with a bandage she quickly threw aside the covers.

There she saw her little brother sound asleep, his hands tucked under his chin. Sarah smiled and smoothed down his untidy hair.

_I really need to cut his hair. _

As she moved her hand back he turned over to face her, one sleep-crusted eye peering at her in confusion.

"Sarah?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, Kido, it's me."

"Oh, good. I waited up for you." Then looking around him he said, "But I don't remember going to bed. I'm not even in jammies."

Sarah could understand how this might confuse him. Toby was raised by Irene long enough to be used to a very strict routine. He never went to bed without changing first and then brushing his teeth.

Frowning down at her befuddled brother she just said, "Well maybe you've taken to sleep walking like me."

At this, Toby smiled, exposing a missing tooth. He was no doubt remember all the times he had woken up in the morning only to find his big sister sleeping outside on their patio, still dressed in her nightgown. The first time it had happen Sarah made the excuse that she must have fallen asleep on accident; it didn't explain how she had gotten changed from her work clothes into her nightgown first though.

Sarah had shrugged it off and thought nothing more of it, until the next morning when Toby woke her up once more and she was again outside on the patio in her nightgown her last memory being climbing into the soft sheets of her bed. It became a joke between the two that Toby would have to start booby trapping Sarah's bedroom door to wake her up if she ever started to sleep walk again. But after a few nights it had stopped. Thinking back on it Sarah figured it must have been around this time last year, since Toby didn't have to wake up early for school.

"Anyways, Kido, sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you bright and early in the morning and cook you a big breakfast. We have a big day ahead of us, don't we?"

Nodding his head in affirmation he rolled back over away from the light. Right before Sarah closed the door she heard him whisper, "I love you."

In her own room Sarah stripped out of her work suit, the clothes making a crumpled trail on the floor as she made her way to the bathroom. Standing nude before the mirror, taking out her earrings and placing them in the blue velvet jewelry box, she examined her reflection. So much had changed in the last two years; it was strange to look in a mirror. Sarah expected to see a middle aged woman with hair just beginning to grey and skin starting to sag. Instead she stared at the youthful face of a girl who she felt like should be her younger sister. She scrubbed off all of her makeup, brushed her teeth, and went about her nightly ritual thinking aloud.

"It's not that I want to be older. I just don't feel my age. I feel… well not like a twenty-two year old that's for sure. I'm sure no one else from my high school is taking care of an eight year old child. Not that he's my child. But I have been taking care of him his entire life; before it was just babysitting. And now? Now I'm raising him. And I'm not sure I am even doing a good job. I miss you Dad. Heck, I even miss you Irene; I wish-"

She stopped short.

_Be careful what you wish for, Sarah. _The voice of her father sounded in her head. _One day you just might get what you want. And you might not be too happy with it._

"I'm sorry Daddy," she whispered to the photo of her father and Irene, her stepmother, which she had taped on the mirror next to the photo of her mother.

Finished for the night, Sarah slipped into her cotton nightgown and got into bed. She laid there for a few minutes before giving up on automatic sleep. Rolling over she turned on the bedside lamp and opened the drawer of her nightstand.

There sat her favorite novel; red leather-bound, worn from being read so many times. The gold lettering of the cover was flaking off and not much of the original title could be seen. But Sarah knew. She could never forget the _Labyrinth._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Whoo! I made it to a second chapter! Things are going slow but at least they're going. **

**Chapter 2**

Toby Williams woke to the smells of his favorite breakfast. Scrambling out of bed he rushed to put on his clothes and comb his wild tangled hair. Frowning at a stubborn tuft of hair that would not stay down he shrugged and headed towards the kitchen. His big sister always fussed over his hair never sitting down right, but it didn't bother him, and as long as it was clean Sarah would be satisfied enough.

He stopped at the end of the hall and peered into the cramped kitchen; Sarah was humming a strange tune and flipping a fluffy golden pancake onto a plate of towering flapjacks. Scanning the limited counter-space Toby could make out the fixing for all of his favorites; extra crispy maple flavored bacon strips, scrambled eggs, and hash browns. The sight and smell of it all caused his mouth to start watering and his stomach to grumble.

Turning to the sound of his stomach growling, Sarah smiled at the hungry look on Toby's face, he was practically licking his chops.

"Happy Birthday, Kido!" She sang out, throwing her arms out wide, the spatula still clutched in her right hand.

"Thanks, Sarah," Toby said his eyes never leaving the heaping pile of bacon strips.

"Alright, let's discuss our plans for today. I know you're hungry and I promise you'll get to eat soon so please don't devour the sofa, but," and here she saw his face fall, "we're not eating here. David has invited us over so that's why I am making extras. If you would be so kind to grab that plate of hash browns and we'll start moving this over to his place."

Toby nodded in consent. Waiting for Sarah to grab the pancakes and move out of the kitchen he made his way to the large serving platter of hash browns. It was heavy, but determined to act his age and not complain he gritted his teeth and made to follow Sarah outside.

Luckily their neighbor David was only across the hall. He watched worriedly as Sarah balanced the plate of pancakes on one hip so she could knock on the door, the precious meal tipping at a dangerous angle. He was sure the whole platter would go crashing down but Sarah had more trust in her balancing skills. She knocked three times and secured the pancakes once more.

When the door opened Toby went to immediately barge in, only to come face to back with Sarah. Looking up to see why his sister wasn't moving he saw a tall man with long blonde hair standing in the doorway of David's apartment. Something seemed familiar about the stranger but Toby couldn't seem to remember whether or not he knew them. Toby didn't know a lot of people in New York outside of his classmates and a few of Sarah's friends. He looked to his big sister to see if she knew him.

But Sarah was just standing there, her mouth hanging slightly open. So, if Sarah didn't know him then who was he? He got his answer soon as the familiar voice of David rang from somewhere in the apartment.

"Jared, is that Sarah at the door? She's supposed to be bringing her little brother over for breakfast."

So the stranger's name was Jared. Hearing her neighbor's voice seemed to snap Sarah out of her daze and she began mumbling apologies.

"It's no problem," the man named Jared replied with a weird accent, "No doubt you were expecting David and not some stranger to answer the door."

"Oh, um," Sarah stumbled, Toby had to smile at his sisters awkward communication skills, "Yeah, sorry I didn't know David had company."

The man stood aside and made a sweeping gesture with his hands, something Toby had only seen done by fancy hotel bellhops and in movies. Sarah seemed to take particular interest in watching where she was stepping as she entered the apartment. Toby followed silently still watching the man at the door.

The man seemed to watch Sarah carefully while she moved to put the plates on David's kitchen table. Then when she turned to take the platter from Toby Jared's eyes quickly looked away and down to Toby who was smiling at the pair's obvious attempts to not look each other in the eye.

Keeping his focus on the man who was now looking down curiously at Toby, he stuck out his hand and said, "Hello, my name's Toby Williams."

Something seemed to pass over the man's face as he looked down; it was almost like he was sad for a second, but then it was gone and replaced by a brilliant smile.

"Hullo, Toby it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you. I'm Jared, Jared King."

-x-

Sarah sat at the small round kitchen table with the palm of her hands pressing into her eye-lids. She barely registered the shift of a figure looming beside her followed a clunking sound and then the scraping of a chair being pulled out. Only when a cold hand reached out and touched her forehead did she look up. Sitting beside her was the first friend she had made after moving to New York.

"What do _you_ want?" she managed to say through gritted teeth.

David just looked towards the living room where a smiling Toby was watching Jared twirl and balance a small clear orb. Every now and then Jared would make the orb disappear causing Toby to look around the room in amazement trying to figure out where it went. Jared in turn was having a great time laughing as Toby kept exclaiming, "How did you do that?"

David turned back to Sarah who too was watching with a scowl etched into her otherwise flawless face. "I don't understand why you dislike him so much, you two only just met."

Here Sarah's face smoothed out once more as she looked at David, "I don't understand it either really. He just gets under my skin somehow." And putting on her best British accent proclaimed, "'Oh how delectable.' Who in their right mind talks like that. And! He's hogging all of my Toby-time."

David rolled his eyes at her poor attempt of imitation. "So you're jealous, is that it?"

"No!"

She watched him raise a finely groomed eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe." Sarah really couldn't explain it. From the moment she first laid eyes on Jared King her emotions had confused her. First there was the startle of seeing a stranger standing where her friend should have been. Startle grew to wonder as she stared, mouth agape, at what was hands down the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was about a foot taller than she was with blonde-almost-white hair tied in a loose band to hang down past his shoulders. Sarah was used to seeing the pale skin of the city-dwellers, but somehow his complexion was different, it seemed almost to glow from the inside out.

She didn't know how long she stared into his clear blue eyes until she heard David's voice coming from somewhere down the hall inside the apartment. Snapping her mouth shut, wonder quickly morphed into mortification at being caught staring at some stranger like he was some sort of god. She stayed in that state for the longest of all the other emotions. She felt herself moving in auto drive, nodding while David introduced everyone, shuffling back and forth between her apartment and David's delivering food, mumbling a decline when Jared offered to help, and slowly chewing each bite as they sat to eat breakfast; hers eyes not once leaving her feet or her plate.

Toby, she was, somewhat, happy to admit had no problem making friends with the strange man. He rattled on about school and their plans for his eighth birthday and how much fun it was to ride the subway with his sister. Jared in turn would comment on how he understood Toby's excitement at being in a new world as he was very far from home himself, but for every sentence Jared spoke Toby had ten to respond with. If she let herself pay close enough attention Sarah would have acknowledged that Toby was much more talkative and open with this stranger than he was with anyone else, including her. The thought that some stranger could spend five minutes with her little brother and earn his confidence was unnerving to Sarah and as the conversation between the two continued to grow so did Sarah's level of agitation.

So when Jared turned to her and said, "Sarah, this breakfast is delectable." Sarah had snapped her head and staring him down replied, "Oh, I'm sure you could have done better." David had turned to Sarah appalled his eyes silently telling her to mind her manners. Ducking her head once more to stare into her eggs Sarah caught the slight upper tilt of Jared's lips, fueling her agitation into full blown anger.

There she remained until David forced a hot cup of coffee into her hands demanding she "drink up."

"It's just not fa-, it's… I just. Damn it David I'm mad and I don't know why?" Sarah pushed the coffee away, knowing all too well that caffeine wouldn't help settle her nerves.

In truth Sarah had some idea because along with the rainbow of emotions was the nagging sense that she knew Jared from somewhere.

_I think he pissed me off in a past life_.

Sighing Sarah looked into David's eyes. He wore the model expression of concern and care. Taking one of her hands in his he asked the question she had been avoiding since she had pounded on his door a year and a half ago.

"Does this have anything to do with your parent's?"

Sarah looked down at the wood grain of David's kitchen table; for some reason that was still a sore subject for Sarah to discuss. Clarice knew but only because she had been there the night Sarah found out about the accident. She knew David deserved to hear the reason why Sarah asked him not to bring up Robert and Irene Williams around Toby. Respecting Sarah's wishes David kept his curiosity to himself, but she knew he saw the sad look in her eyes when she got letters from Toby's school announcing PTA meetings. He knew something bad had happened, something bad enough that Toby was sent to live with his older sister.

Still unable to give him all of the details she simply stated, "This is his second birthday without his parents. The first year was so hard. Toby was just coming to terms with the whole thing I didn't know how to make him happy. I tried everything. He's really changed a lot since then, he's not as sad anymore, but this," she pointed to the living room where Jared had just pulled a coin from behind Toby's ear, "I have never seen Toby smile and laugh this much since we moved here."

David looked to where Sarah had pointed. It was true; he had never seen the quiet well-mannered boy have this much fun. It was understandable that Sarah would be upset.

"Look Sarah, I have to apologize. Jared's a cousin of sorts and he's just staying for a few weeks. I kind of invited him to go celebrate with us. I didn't want him to be alone in the city his first day here."

Sarah laid her head on the table, the cool wood on her forehead stifling more agitated emotions.

_A whole day with this guy?_ _Can I survive it?_

_You could always refuse to let him come along._

_And look like a bitch, I think not. _

_You were doing a good job at that already during breakfast. _

_Oh shove it._

Shaking the conversation with herself from her head she looked back up. Toby was now showing Jared a card trick one of his classmates had shown to him. She watched as Toby fanned out the deck of cards, this was a trick Sarah had become very familiar with over the last month as it was the only real trick Toby knew. Jared pointed to the card he wanted and Sarah watched as Toby's face scrunched up in concentration as he started to shuffle the deck. Shuffling was difficult for him but she had been practicing with him and he was getting much better. While be busied himself getting the trick set up Jared looked up and caught Sarah's eye. The feeling that she knew him came back with a vengeance. His didn't smile or say anything, simply looked back at her as she was looking at him. Sarah looked away first her concentration broken by a subtle cough from David. She turned to look back at Jared but his attention was once again turned to Toby.

"So, you don't hate me right?" sounded David's soft voice.

"No, David I don't hate you, just ask me first next time."

"So he can come with us?"

Sarah laughed at his excited tone, since meeting David she felt she was taking care of two boys instead of one. "Yes, he can come with us."

-x-

The man in the living room smiled down at the shaggy blonde hair that wouldn't be tamed. Toby was absorbing the "magic" tricks Jared had been showing him like a sponge. He wanted nothing more than to take the young boy by the hand and show him what real magic was, but it was too soon for that.

With the boy distracted by the deck of cards he looked up to find the enchanting hazel-green gaze of Sarah staring at him, but it wasn't the same glare she had been sending his way earlier. Now she concentrated on him as if trying to figure out a mathematical equation. He saw now that she truly did not remember him, consciously at least. He had hoped that first moment in the hall would spark her memory. He would even admit that when he saw that she would not respond to him he thought she was acting and had a spark of hope when she lashed out at him over breakfast. But looking back into her curious eyes he could see the confusion and the wonder. His Sarah Williams would not act this way.

When she looked away he continued to study her. Closer now that he was last night he could really see the beautiful woman she had grown to be. She appeared more comfortable in her skin than she had nearly seven years ago. In the Underground time strolled on lazily and leisurely. One year there was four years Aboveground, so while seven years had come and for Sarah, he had only experience a year and a half. And yet it amazed him so little time could have passed. She had barely been more than a child when he had first held her in his arms, their lips inches apart. Could she have matured in so little of time?

_Yes,_ he thought to himself, knowing the hardships she has faced in the last two years. And he knew also, that if he could not somehow take her back, she would not survive the hardships to come.

He brought his attention back to the card trick Toby was showing him, smiling down at the boy's smug look of satisfaction. Yet while he kept his eyes on the cards he kept his ears on the conversation between Sarah and his "cousin."

"Clarice will be coming with us won't she? I've been looking forward to her meeting Jared."

"Yes, she will in fact. She's meeting us at the park with the cake. Why would you want them to meet Clarice isn't exactly-"

"I know, but it will do the girl some good to know more people, plus I know for a fact she and J will hit it off. And if she's making that cake herself they will definitely be friends if not 'more than friends.'"

The man they were discussing looked up when Sarah began laughing. There was obviously some inside joke about cake, but he was more interested in this Clarice his "cousin" was referring to. If she was the same girl from the night before he hardly had any interest in her. David knew Sarah was the only woman he was interested in.

He was slightly rewarded when Sarah began to look jealous once more, he could ignore than she was probably more worried about him stealing her best-friend and that opposite. But either way it meant she was reacting towards him. He began to see the perfect opportunity to give Sarah the extra pushes she needed towards remembering her time in the Labyrinth. He would give his "cousin" credit for this scheme when they were alone.

He noticed Toby was beginning to fidget. They had moved on from card tricks to card games but the young boy wasn't committed to the game. He understood why when Sarah stood up and walked over to them.

"It's time to go, Kido. Ready to celebrate your birthday for real?"

Toby in answer shot from the floor and smiled up at his sister. Sarah wrapped a protective arm around him and led him to the front door, David in tow. Stopping to look over her shoulder at him she gave him a small smile and asked, "Well Jared? Are you coming or not?"

Keeping the Cheshire-like grin from his face he simply nodded and headed to the door. Now the fun began.

**AN: So you've met "Jared." The mysteries start building. How exactly is David related to "Jared" and what is so wonderful about Clarice's cake?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Finally! I'm sorry this took so long. I had this chapter half-done last week before I lost all of it do to a stupid mistake on my part. I'll tell you it's hard trying to re-type a whole chapter. I don't think this re-write is as good as it was supposed to be. Also I'm having trouble remember what I had in the original. So I might have repeted a few parts and conversations or left out some. If you find anything that doesn't make sense, please please PLEASE let me know. This is going slow I know, but things SHOULD be heating up in the next chapter. Twist my arm, light a fire under me, reviews really help they make me feel like I'm writitng for someone. **

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts lists. **

**Chapter 3**

The closest park that Sarah felt safe enough in was quite a ways from her apartment, so David suggested they drive. Sarah didn't want Toby to sit in the back with Jared so offered him the front seat instead. This seemed to affront some foreign policy on respectful treatment to a lady. Tired of the back and forth "No you" and "I insist" David gave an exaggerated sigh and suggested instead of that the birthday boy ride up front.

Sarah's eyes grew wide at the thought of spending even ten minutes cramped into the backseat with some man she had met not an hour ago. In that hour she had gone from awe to loathing the handsome stranger. Who knew what ten minutes would provide? But seeing the eager look on Toby's face decided it. She would not ruin this day for him. Huffing she slid behind the tilted passenger seat. Jared followed suite on the driver's side, only bending his lithe form in a much more graceful fashion than Sarah's squeezing and pushing. When she finally had the majority of herself in the vehicle she tugged her right leg in, only to have it get caught in a seat belt. She fell, much to her returning mortification, right in the lap of Mr. King.

He looked down at her in surprise, wide eyes quickly growing smug as he smirked down at her beet-red face. Jolting up she crammed herself as close as possible to the passenger door, ignoring David's laughter at her clumsiness. They rode in almost silence, Toby and David singing loudly to the radio as they weaved in and out of traffic.

Soon they arrived at a wide open park with a small lake in the middle. Clarice had taken Sarah there shortly after getting her job as a nanny. Apparently it was one of the safest parks in the city, as well as one of the smallest. Sarah loved it the most because it reminded her of her favorite park back home. Relieved her exit from the car was without accident Sarah went to locate Clarice. She didn't get far when she spotted her tall friend exiting a cab, a blue box held carefully in her hands. Sarah told the boys to follow her and the four of them met the towering beauty halfway. Handing the box over to Sarah Clarice bent down to hug Toby as her way of saying "Happy Birthday." Both David and Toby had become used to the ever silent yet model like friend of Sarah's. David usually left communicating for Sarah and Toby seemed to have the same knack for understanding her as Sarah did.

It was only when Clarice gave a slight tilt of her head to something behind them, did Sarah remember Jared and David's suggestion of hooking the two up together.

_Good luck with that. _She thought bitterly.

"Oh yeah Clarice this is Jared, David's cousin. David took it upon himself to invite him so here he is. Hope you brought enough cake."

Clarice nodded at Jared giving him a speculating look, then turning to Sarah she held out her hands. Sarah giggled and handed the box over as if it were a precious gem. Clarice was particular about the handling of her cakes and seemed to get upset if even the slightest bit of icing was smudged. Checking the cake for damage she nodded at Sarah indicating it was fine and that they should eat.

Finding a clean picnic table they all say down, Toby on one side in between Sarah and Clarice and David and Jared on the other. Pulling an ornate silver serving knife from her purse Clarice began to slice five even pieces. Sarah brought out paper plates and plastic forks that she had packed. In well practiced fashion the two women served the cake in an assembly-line precision. Sarah handed a plate to Toby who passed it to Clarice, Clarice would lay a piece of cake onto the plate; Toby would pass the plate to Sarah; Sarah would take the plate, hand it to one of the boys and pass another plate to Toby. Once all five people had a piece of cake in front of them Sarah brought out a wax candle in the shape of the number eight and a box of matches. She stuck the candle into Toby's slice and lit the wick. David started them in an off-key version of the "Happy Birthday Song," everyone singing but Clarice who kept rhythm by clapping.

At the end of the song, Jared leaned over the table and whispered, "Now make a wish." It was an innocent enough comment but it made the figurative hackles on the back of Sarah's neck stand up. She shot a glare his direction before turning her attention back to Toby. He was chewing on his bottom lip, the candle was quickly melting as it seemed Toby couldn't decide on what to wish for. Finally he shut his eyes closed tight and took a deep breath.

_Be careful what you wish for _came Robert Williams voice once again and Sarah closed her own eyes against a wave of guilt and sadness.

With a quick rush of air Toby blew out the candle and the group cheered. David immediately began pestering Toby to give up his wish, but he just shook his head and smiled mischievously. With that ceremony finished with everyone began to eat.

Sarah sank her fork into the soft white icing and through a bed of fluffy white bread. She had given up years ago on making a simple cake as well as Clarice did. Putting the piece into her mouth Sarah sighed in exaltation. Clarice didn't know what a cold mine she was baking. Every bite to Sarah was like a mini-vacation, her muscles relaxing as she chewed and her mind completely forgetting about all her troubles. Looking around the table she saw David and Toby in a similar state of nirvana. Only Jared ate the cake in small hesitant bites.

_Oh well, _she thought, _can't please 'em all. _

Sarah continued to watch him as he slowly ate; everyone else already on their second piece. She noted that he behaved like eating was a science experiment and he was questioning his thesis before coming up with a suitable conclusion. He had eaten half of the slice before he expressed any change in expression. His eyebrows suddenly shot up and he stood abruptly, startling David out of his reverie. Everyone stopped chewing and looked up questionably at him.

"Sorry, I've just remembered I've left something in the car. David come help your cousin find it," He voice demanding to be obeyed. David without hesitation followed Jared away from the table.

The only words following their sudden departure were from Toby, stating, "Huh, I don't remember Jared bringing anything when we left David's."

-x-

David tried to keep up to the speeding blonde ahead of him. When he turned the corner he almost ran into the seething face of his companion.

"Who or what the blazes is that girl?" he hissed through gritted teeth. David flinched at the rolling vapors of magic that hit him square in the face. He wouldn't have dared lie to this particular Underground Dweller but said Dweller wasn't taking chances.

David fell to his knees at the force behind the spell and tried to calm the other man down.

"I don't know. I only barely sense whatever spell she puts in the cakes. I thought she was an Aboveground witch, using knowledge from suspicions and books only. You believe she is one of us?"

David felt the hold of the magic lessen as the man towering above him thought on what he had said. Before answering he brought forth a crystal orb and balanced it on the tips of his fingers. He hid the orb once more after a few seconds of searching. He sighed and David felt the bonds of magic release him fully. Only when he was back on his feet did the man speak.

"No, she is not from the Underground. Nor, is she from Aboveground. It's possible she is of Otherworld though I have never met a creature such as she who was not identifiable by smell on contact. I _think, _for now, she is harmless enough. Though I don't think it is a coincidence that she has close bonds with my Sarah. We will watch her closely; for now that is all we can do. I will not have some witch ruining this for me. From now on, no more cake, and keep the boy and Sarah away from it as well."

David tried to hide his disappointment. He had known there was a spell in the cake the first time he tried a bite at Christmas but his own magic hadn't tasted any danger. He would miss the tempting call of creamy icing, but he would follow his orders. He would not eat the witches cake nor allow Sarah or Toby to eat any.

-x—

Sarah was beginning to wonder where David had gone.

_It should't have taken them this long to get whatever Jared left behind. _Though what that was exactly confused Sarah as well. Like Toby she didn't recall seeing him take anything with him from the apartment.

She had just made up her mind to go looking for David when she saw two blonde heads walking towards them.

"So, what's next?" asked the shorter of the two guys.

"Well, I know the birthday boy has been begging to go paddle boating and I happened to spot a conveniently placed kiosk on the other side of the pond that rent out paddle boats."

"Yes!" Toby shouted, already moving towards the worn out dirt path that circled the small lake.

"Hold on there Kido," Sarah warned effectively halting Toby in his rapid retreat, "the boats are only supposed to sit two adults so we need to figure out who's sitting with whom." Immediately Toby's face scrunched up in thought as he tried to determine who he wanted to ride with. Sarah too was thinking, but she knew who she preferred and who she would rather leave on the other side of the city. She also knew that if the ongoing buddy-buddy routine was anything to go by that Toby would probably choose his new friend over his big sister.

_But can I justify blowing off my two best friends because I'm jealous?_

The building tension was put to ease when Clarice walked up to Sarah, tapped her on the shoulder and shook her head. Sarah knew Clarice wasn't comfortable around water and understood at once. That left her with the choice of looking like a brat, demanding to sit with Toby and shrugging off of riding with David or sucking in her pouty lip and give Toby what he wanted.

But once again she was saved when David, after receiving a carefully placed look from Jared, announced that he was too full from cake and would prefer to stay land-bound also. This didn't seem like a great save to Sarah as she started picturing herself alone in a blue plastic tub paddling in an infinite one sided circle.

But Toby helped clarify by shouting gleefully," Yes, that means I can ride with Sarah _and_ Jared!"

_Oh_.

Well, riding with Jared wasn't picturesque either, but if it meant she wouldn't be left alone she would accept the compromise. It could have been her over inflated ego, but Sarah could almost perceive a look of interest in Jared's bright eyes, in turn she suppressed the irritation in her own.

Seeing no better option, that didn't end with Sarah looking like a total prat, she shrugged and after saying "see you in a bit" to Clarice and David started off towards Toby ignoring that Jared was already standing by the eager boy's side.

-x-

Toby it was safe to say was already having the best day of his life. Since moving in with Sarah he hadn't had much time to have fun. He would never let Sarah know of course, as she tried so hard to make him happy. But he went to a school where none of the other kids would talk to him because after his first day he told the teacher he could see and talk to small green men.

The class had laughed at him and the teacher had treated him like a baby, giving him that smile that meant "Of course you did honey." It hadn't been enough that he had to start school away from home and away from all the kids he knew from his neighborhood and kindergarten; he had to start by being the weird kid who everyone made faces at and tripped in the hall. Sarah had been called in from her new job to talk to the teacher after school.

Toby hadn't been allowed to be in the classroom with his big sister and the teacher. So he had sat outside in the hall in one of those orange plastic kid sized chairs. Already in first grade he was taller than all the other kids, even though he was one of the youngest in his class. As such his legs didn't dangle off the edge of the chair, making it annoying when he was nervous and wanted to swing his legs. He had settled for tapping his feet as he looked at the brightly painted wall across from him. It was picture of a school bus with a line of students standing next to it holding hands. The windows of the bus were black and empty. Toby had stared into those windows hoping for a glimpse of knobby green ears or the flash of yellow fanged teeth. He knew he wouldn't see anything just as he hadn't seen anything since moving to the city. His friends had left him and he was alone.

When Sarah had come out of the classroom Toby had been relieved that she didn't have that pinched look that his mom used to have when Toby was in trouble. Sarah came out looking slightly confused and smiled down at him. He wanted to ask her what had happened. He wanted to know if he would have to go to a new school. That would have been fine with him, but he didn't ask her anything. They just walked in silence, Sarah hailed a cab, and they went home.

Finally Toby worked up the courage to ask Sarah if she would be going back to work. She had given him a big smile and said no. For the rest of the day they had played board games and watched cartoons. That had been the first day since moving that Toby had smiled. But the smile never reached his eyes and he was constantly worried that Sarah would put the games away, turn off the television, and start talking.

But she didn't and the day grew later and the sun fell. Sarah made dinner and he went to bed. Neither of them spoke of what had happened that day, and it was something that was torturing Toby even two years later. It was killing him to know what had happened in that classroom. He didn't like people keeping secrets from him and Sarah had never kept anything from him before. He had told her about his friends right before Sarah left for college. She hadn't given him that smile that his mom and his teacher had given him. She had been interested asking him what they looked like, did they have names. She wanted to meet them but Toby told her they didn't like big kids. Sarah had cared and didn't make him feel like a baby.

Somehow, after the accident things had changed and Toby didn't like it. So even though Sarah was alive and tried her best to make him happy he couldn't help but feel that he had lost his sister as well as his parents. That was until today, his eighth birthday. Sarah was acting like the real Sarah and not the empty, sad Sarah that worked late hours and didn't tell him things. This Sarah was laughing and happy and when she looked at him he could see that she was really alive. But nothing compared to the look in her eyes when she turned her attention on his newest friend, the towering man with long blonde hair and dancing blue eyes. He hadn't seen that look of defiance and fight in his big sister since she had lived at home with them and his mom wanted her to stay in on a Saturday night to babysit him. This was the Sarah he knew and loved, and if it took him paying just a little more attention to Jared than Sarah he would to keep her alive.

It didn't hurt that since meeting Jared his old friends were back. Even now Toby could see a hobbling, fat green creature standing on his head in the shadow of a large tree. Toby winked at him when the creature waved causing him to fall over and scare a nearby squirrel. He had learned not to communicate with his friends out in public because it confused others who would look around for whoever he was waving at or saying "hi" to. Just little winks and nods were all it took to let his friends know that he could see them. This made them happy and they would come visit him in his room where they could talk and play without worrying that they would be caught.

Toby looked up at Sarah who had caught up to them; she was looking off towards the lake watching a group of kids not much older than Toby playing next to the water, they were laughing and splashing each other. Sarah had a concerned look on her face and Toby knew she was wondering where their parents were. Something else that had changed about Sarah was how careful she had become. His mother had said that she was becoming more responsible, but Toby thought it was more than that. She never settled down and was always fidgeting when they had to go to crowded places. She would put one hand on his shoulder and make sure he stayed close to her side. Toby knew it was because she was scared, but he couldn't figure out what she was scared of.

He turned his attention to Jared and saw that his newest friend was also watching Sarah. His eyes were narrowed and he looked almost as concerned about her as Sarah did about the children. Toby smiled and looked back to the creature who was shuffling just ahead, always keeping to the shadows. Toby smiled at him when he turned to make sure they were still following. The green creature smiled back, large, crooked yellow and brown teeth seemingly so scary yet Toby knew it was a friendly smile.

Yes, this was definitely the best day of his life. His sister was acting her normal self, he made a new friend, and his old friends had come back. He felt like running and shouting and doing cartwheels but instead he reached up and held tight onto the two hands swinging on either side of him. Both of the adults looked down but Toby just stared straight ahead watching his friend jump from shadow to shadow silently, secretly leading them on.

-x-

Since leaving David and the presumed witch Clarice, the man, boy, and woman had travelled half way around the lake without saying a word. The man and boy had a head start but Sarah had caught up to them quickly, spending the majority of their walk staring at the lake watching various children and families enjoying the warm summer day. He could care less whether or not some ignorant family wasn't taking care of their children but he could tell it bothered Sarah. He couldn't fathom why, but for some reason she really cared for these strangers.

Her face was turned away from him so he felt safe as he studied her features. He could not get over how much had changed in seven years. Her cheekbones were higher and her face less full than the fifteen year old girl's that he had last seen. Her dark eyelashes her just as thick but they shielded eyes that had seen loss and sadness, eyes that no longer sought handsome princes or sprites building houses out of petals. Her lips were less pouty and more firm though she often chewed on her bottom lip when she was thinking. She had the tendency to draw him away from the reality of this world; as such he was so focused on her he didn't notice the squat goblin popping in and out of the shadows just ahead of them.

So he was surprised when he felt small warm fingers entwine into his. The tall man looked down at the small hand that gripped his own. The boy's other hand was holding onto the delicate hand of his sister. The man watched as her gaze traveled from where she had been looking at the lake, down her arm to the boy's hand, across to where he was holding his own hand, and then slowly it crept up his arm until their eyes met. Beautiful, enchanting woman that she was, her eyes were always so cruel when they looked upon him. He knew deep down she remembered him and it was enough that she subconsciously hated him as a stranger, for now at least.

He turned his attention away from the jealousy in her gaze and back to the boy. What he saw confused him at first. Toby was smiling as he studied something just ahead of them. When he looked he saw much to his dismay one of his own goblins.

_Youblin, Yowbles, Wobbles, something like that. Blasted what was _he_ doing here and how is it that young Toby can see him_.

Knowing he couldn't react without blowing his mortal cover he ignored the Yubles or whatever his name was and studied instead the boat kiosk. It seemed this "peddle-boating" consisted of sitting in a small blue plastic tub. With his Underground eyesight he could two low bucket seats; each with its own set of peddles.

As they approached Sarah broke away from their chain and went up to the small square window where she handed the tired looking man some bills. In return the man made a gesture towards the boats and handed her what looked like three short pieces of rope. She thanked the man and headed back towards the boats, motioning for them to follow. Toby broke his hold and the man flexed his fingers, the palm of his hand suddenly feeling cold. When he got close enough he could see that indeed Sarah was holding three pieces of blue and green braided ropes each with a clasp on one end and a hook on the other.

"Rental bracelets," she explained at his raised eyebrow. She took one and wrapped it around her small wrist joining the hook and clasp so that the rope hung loose. She handed one to him and the other to Toby. When Toby had trouble getting in on she knelt down and helped him.

But the man was still confused.

"Whatever are they for?"

Her eyes ignited with his formal way of speaking as she explained," They're for wearing. That way no one can accuse us of stealing a ride on the peddle-boats without paying first. Only paying customers get one and we have to return them once we're finished. So _don't_ lose it. Or I'll have to pay for another one."

With the bracelets now in place Sarah let Toby choose a boat. He studied each of them with a serious look on his face as if this simple choice meant the world. He walked to one boat and then another, each time scratching head and humming. Occasionally he would mumble something like "too small" or "too blue." The man couldn't figure out how the boy's mind worked out the difference between the boats as they all looked the same to him. But in all his experience with children he knew that a child's mind saw and thought in ways no adult, magical or not, would ever understand. Finally Toby walked over to a seemingly ordinary boat and declared it to be the perfect one for them. The man stood aside completely out of his element. Sarah told Toby to get into the boat and she began to shove the blue tub from the back towards the still lake water. Catching on the man walked over and helped her push.

She didn't look at him or thank him. He didn't expect her to.

"Get in. I'll push it into the water then jump in." She nodded and sat next to Toby who was seated in the middle.

The boat bobbed dangerously to the right where Sarah was sitting as it hit the water. Quickly the man hopped in bringing the vehicle back in balance.

-x-

Sarah jumped slightly when the boat tipped, but it was quickly right ended when Jared hopped in.

"Come on Sarah, peddle." She turned to Toby who was hopping excitedly in his seat. She started to peddle, but stopped once she realized they were only going one direction.

"Let me guess," she started, leaning over to get a good look at the tall blonde man sitting patiently to the left of Toby, "you've never gone peddle-boating." He arched one eyebrow and shook his head.

"There's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

Sarah huffed and attempted to extinguish the sudden flare that was her temperament. "Well, for this to work we both need to peddle. If that's too much for you to handle we'll just be peddling in circles. Also try to keep peddling about the same speed. I don't want to have to break an ankle because you want us to go faster. Toby will dictate the speed and direction. When he wants us to go left I'll stop peddling, when he wants us to go right you will need to stop peddling. Got it?"

Jared simply nodded, ignoring biting tone behind her instructions.

_Geeze, he's a pain in my behind and I can't even explain why._

They started out once more, both peddling in a steady rhythm. Toby couldn't stand the silence for too long and decided to make up a game. He started acting out a tale about pirates. Toby had an active imagination, and Sarah could never keep track of his many stories. This time it seemed he was a pirate king, Sarah and Jared his two best crewmen, and the peddle boat was the King of Spain's very own vessel which they had stolen. Passings peddle and row boats became enemy ships, miniature islands held vast jungles, active volcanoes, and wild cannibalistic natives. Once they slowed when Sarah's legs began to cramp and a turtle bobbed by. Toby shouted "sea-monster" so loud it startled Sarah and a couple of teenagers making out in a row boat. The turtle too was startled and retreated to the safety of the dark waters.

"That was a close one Cap'n," Jared commented, feigning wiping away sweat from his brow. Sarah gave an unexpected laugh before catching herself and looking away blushing furiously.

_Dammit; he is _NOT_ funny._

Soon though his own game grew tiresome and Toby settled down, leaning his head onto Sarah's shoulder. She reached over and held his hand. They were peddling more slowly now and the sun had risen to its noon position. Between the soft rocking and warm temperature Sarah's eyes were growing heavy and she could feel herself falling asleep.

"Hey Sar."

"Yeah, Kido," she mumbled.

"Can I peddle now?"

"Oh uh… I don't know Toby."

"What's the matter afraid your younger brother will peddle faster than you?" Until that moment Sarah had almost forgotten about the unwanted stranger's presence. Suddenly she was wide awake and very, very pissed off.

"You know what you-" She never got to finish that sentence because for one split second she thought it would be a good idea to stand up in a small plastic boat. The sudden shift of weight was enough to cause the boat to totter sideways and in her quick attempt to fix her mistake Sarah went tumbling over the side of the boat and splashing into the cool dark lake water.

She came up coughing lung-full's of water. When she was finally able to come to terms with what had just happened she looked up into two sets of staring blue eyes. One set had flecks of gold and green in them and were staring at her in concern. The other set were clearer and more intelligent and at first she thought they too were looking down at her soaked form in concern.

But then she noticed one hand was pressed firmly to his face hiding his mouth. It was then she noticed the barely contained mirth and that he was struggling not to laugh. Amusement won out in the end of course and she stared him down as he threw back his head and laughed out. The laugh was deep and jovial ringing out over the entire lake. Heads turned and even the couple they had startled earlier started laughing once they saw Sarah's bobbing head next to the boat.

Much to her displeasure her own brother turned traitor and started laughing. He looked unsure though and kept shooting her worried look. Not wanting to spoil her brother's big day she closed her eyes and relaxed her face. She counted to ten and when she was confident that her eyes were no longer going to shoot flames she opened them and decided to act the bigger person and laugh along. She really couldn't see what was so funny about falling into cold water fully clothed in public so the laugh was robotic and forced.

Toby had smartly moved to where she had been sitting to rebalance the boat. She let herself sink trying to find the bottom of the lake but decided they were too far out when she couldn't feel anything but colder water. That meant she would either have to ask Jared for help back into the boat or swim back to shore.

_Leave Toby or lose even more dignity points by asking for help?_

She chose the latter.

"Well Kido, I guess this means you get to peddle after all. Here take this back with you." She said once Jared's laughing binge was finished unhooking her rental bracelet and handing it to Toby. "I'm going to swim back to shore and it looks like we're closer to the path leading back to Clarice and David so I'll meet you back there."

"Okay Sarah, we'll head back right now, I'm tired anyways."

With that Sarah turned her back to the peddle boat and the handsome man who was staring at her once more. Sarah was a strong swimmer if not a fast one; still it didn't take her long to get back ignoring all the strange looks she was getting. Clarice immediately ran over to her when she came off the path already shivering. David came over as they approached the picnic table setting aside the book he had been reading.

"Geez-us! You look like a drowned cat. What happened?"

"Ff-fell over board. Y-your c-c-cousin laugh-ghed at m-me." Sarah sputtered wrapping her bare arms around herself. Clarice was giving her a look of complete worry, not a single drop of amusement behind her dark eyes. David came over holding out a handful of the napkins they had brought for the cake.

"It's not much but we didn't exactly expect you to go swimming now did we?"

"Sh-shut-up."

There wasn't much Sarah could do except sit and tell them what happened. The same sun that had previously wrapped her in warmth and lulled her into a sedative state was now doing nothing to dry her drenched jeans and cotton tee. Her socks squished in her shoes as she paced, rubbing her freezing arms, in hope of warming up. David suggested she go home and change but she refused to leave until Toby and Jared came back.

She didn't have to wait too long, but it felt like forever to her, when the slender form of Jared and the shorter wild-haired form of Toby came loping off the path and up to their table. Sarah wanted to envelop her brother in a bear hug for two reasons; one, because he was safe and smiling and not a hair out of place, so to speak, and two because she knew her brother was always warm and she wanted nothing more than to be warm.

"You look cold." Sarah shot a glare Jared's direction still completely sure this was entirely his fault.

"Toby, I'm going to take a cab back to the apartment and get changed. Don't worry you can stay here with David and Clarice. And uh, Jared too I guess. I'll just be a moment."

"Wait Sarah, don't waste money on a cab take my car. And take Jared too. Better safe than sorry."

Sarah was about to argue and ask why not go alone or with Clarice or him instead, anyone but Jared. But then she thought about leaving Toby alone with silent Clarice unable to scream out for help. She could take Clarice with her but then she hadn't really known David as long as Clarice and Jared was his cousin. Would David put his neighbor's younger brother over family? She couldn't ask to drag Toby away from his day of fun, plus she could get Jared away from Toby for awhile, even if it meant spending one-on-one time with the infuriating man.

Said infuriating man was casually standing by doing his best nonchalant impression, his hands in the front pocket of his jeans and his eyes carefully studying the wood grain of the table.

Sarah sighed not really seeing any other way out of it.

"Fine. Let's go and get this over with. I want to be in no less than thirty-five minutes." With that she smiled at Toby and told him she would be back as soon as possible. She looked at Clarice who gave Sarah her best, "I'll take care of him" look. David handed over the keys to the car and the two took off towards the parking lot.

-x-

If Sarah had thought any part of the day had been awkward between her and Jared, nothing compared to the stifling silence that filled the small car as Sarah drove. The tension was thick and negatively charged. If Sarah's hair hadn't been totally soaked she was sure it would have been standing on end from the static electricity.

The silent treatment was a game Sarah had tried to play often with her stepmother when she felt like she had been unfairly punished. Irene always won.

_Might as well get to know him, can't hurt._

"So, where exactly are you from?"

She saw from her peripheral vision his head turn and look at her, she let her mind imagine a look of shock come across his fine features at her cordial act.

"Oh, um, no where you've heard of before I assure you."

"You almost sound British but your accent is slightly different than other's I've heard. I uh, work for a publishing company. We get foreign clients every now and then."

"What do you do at this publishing company?"

"Nothing important," Sarah mumbled not willing to admit her lowly status of secretary. "Do you work."

"Sort of, my family owns a lot of land, as the surviving he- head of family it is up to me to watch over things."

_Great he's rich. I'm really glad I didn't tell him I'm just a secretary._

"And David? He mentioned you two were cousins?"

She gave him a glance as she turned down the street that her apartment was on, he was still looking at her. He was giving her this look that gave her the impression he was studying her.

"We aren't actually blood relatives. His family has known mine for many centuries. It's easier for us to say cousin I suppose, rather than my great-great-great-great uncles mother-in-law's sister's brother's best friend's son's grandson. Much simpler to say cousin."

"Heh, yeah I guess."

"What about your family."

Sarah felt her already cold arms get colder. Could she explain to this main what she couldn't explain to anyone else? Sarah wasn't sure Clarice would even know had she not been there when Sarah found out. She didn't like this man but for some reason the urge to tell him everything came building up all at once. She opened her mouth to speak but realized they had made it to the apartment.

"We're here. Do you want to wait in the car?"

Jared frowned, "No, I think I'll walk up with you."

Sarah couldn't justify demanding he stay away from her apartment so chose to keep quiet and just let him follow. A silent staircase climb later and they were standing in her apartment. Sarah put David's keys on the table and made her way toward the bedroom once more putting Jared's presence out of mind. The day was supposed to be seasonably warm so she had left the air conditioner on. She regretted it now as her teeth began to chatter. She hurried to her bedroom intent on getting warm dry clothes. She started by taking off wet tee-shirt and heading to the bathroom for a towel. She came back and was trying to dry her hair and take off her jeans at the same time when she heard a cough.

She spun startled, dropping the towel as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry but I was just wondering if you had any tea. Don't want you catching a cold. It won't take more than a minute I promise. "

She stared at him her eyes so wide she was sure they would pop out.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Jared leaned against the doorframe, Sarah was comforted a little that his eyes never left her own.

"Only for a second, but you shouldn't leave your door open when there are men you've only just met in your apartment. This isn't a habit of yours I hope?" His lips curled into a devious smirk and suddenly careful, paranoid Sarah felt stupid and vulnerable.

Slowly and through gritted teeth Sarah snarled, "Get. Out. And no, I don't have any tea."

He just shrugged and turned away walking slowly back down the hall in the direction of the kitchen.

_Condescending, arrogant, pervert._

Sarah walked to the doorway, stuck her head out to make sure he was truly out of the hallway, and closed the door; then locked it just to be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Leaving Sarah to dry off and change, the man walked away from the locked bedroom door and into the living room. Sarah it seemed was not a tidy person; either that or she was too exhausted at the end of the day to pick up the various cups and empty take-out boxes. He had been serious when he asked if she carried any tea; though it was fun to tease and prod at his dear Sarah it was wearing on his patience to see her treat him so snappishly. His mood fluxed between amusement and annoyance. No one ever treated him as she did. No one Underground dared to even meet his eyes.

He wasn't strictly "royalty" as the Abovegrounders would view his position, though his title was that of "King". Still he had become accustomed to a certain amount of respect. Respect he saw he damned well deserved. And for the second time in his life, by the same damnable girl, he wasn't receiving it. People did _not_ slam doors in the Goblin King's face; it just was not done. Now he really wanted some tea and there was nothing, yet another disappointment.

With nothing to do to preoccupy his mind or hand he sat in a sullen heap on the couch, sinking low in a very un-kingly like manner. Had someone been viewing him without his knowledge they would see painted on his well etched features a very prominent pout. He tried turning on the television but the shows were all melodramatic plays featuring cheating spouses and evil twins. Finally he turned his attention to the rest of the room. What he couldn't help but notice were all of the picture frames. Most of them were of Toby.

One self on the wall above the television set had eight pictures of the child each one at a different stage of his growth. The man assumed each picture was of the boy on his birthday. The first was obviously on the day of his actual birth as an infant with a thin puff of blonde hair was fast asleep in the arms of an exhausted looking blonde woman. The woman was looking down at the baby and the man could tell that beneath the layers of fatigue lay a proud new mother. The second picture was of the child as the man had seem him for the first time seven years ago; chubby ruby cheeks were stretched as he howled in his high-chair, his fists and legs blurry with movement as the camera had flashed. He remembered that child well; the short twelve hours spent with him had him wishing there was some entity _he_ could wish the babe away to.

The man clucked his tongue and shook his head as he examined the next few years. Sarah really didn't know what peace and quiet he had offered her. Years of changing dirty diapers and late nights disrupted by a baby with a sore tooth had met Sarah when she returned home having beat his Labyrinth and refusing her dreams. Luckily it seemed Toby had not remained a nuisance. As the years progressed the child in the picture grew taller and happier. But the last picture on the shelf disturbed him. Where before the boy had been opening presents, blowing out candles, or joyfully cramming cake into his mouth this seven-year-old version could have been a different person altogether. His hair yellow hair was much longer and stuck up at odd angles, his skin was more sallow, and his blue eyes sad and dull as he looked up at the photographer. He was sitting at the end of a table, a small white cake on the table in front of him a wax number seven sinking into the creamy icing. The left corner of his pink lips was lifted up in the attempt of a smile.

_What has happened? _The man thought a frown taking the place of the pout. Scanning the rest of the pictures he found no answers. More pictures of the woman in the first picture, one of a man with thinning brown hair. Sarah in a graduation cap and gown her smile bright and accomplished. She had one arm around the man and another holding the hand of the woman, Toby was holding tightly onto Sarah's leg. There were more pictures of them as a family, a few of the man and woman sitting at a table together, formally dressed. There was only one picture of just Sarah.

She was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the same living room presented in some of the other pictures. There were boxes and shiny scraps of paper littered all around her. She held a thick green leather bound book up to the camera.

A voice came from behind him, making him jump.

"I had just turned sixteen, my stepmother bought be a journal to write in because she knew I wanted to be a writer. The night before – I had been so mean to her, yelled at her and told her she wasn't treating me fairly as a stepdaughter. I had already come to terms with loving my half-brother. I had no idea she really cared for me until I got that journal."

The man turned from the picture and looked at Sarah who was standing at the end of the sofa looking at the picture he had been studying. He didn't know what to say to her, her tone was that of regret. Silence stretched on for a few seconds until Sarah broke it, whispering, "I'm sorry."

He didn't know if she was apologizing to him or not.

-x-

When Sarah left her room she felt dry and regretful. It was her own fault for leaving the door open when she knew he was in the apartment with her. While she had been blow drying her hair she had thought of all the things she didn't like about Jared. The list, she found to her dismay, was pretty short.

Toby was happier with him than he was with his own sister.

… His way of speaking was ostentatious.

Sarah was starting to doubt why she hated him so much. True he wasn't exactly forth coming about his life and New York attracted a lot of creeps, but could she expect him to spew his life story within the whole oh- three hours oh so he had known her. But still something itched at the back of her mind, if she could Sarah would have reached back right behind her right ear and scratch at it. Something told her he was to be hated. Well Something would just have to prove itself first because the badminton game her feelings were playing was giving her a headache. Maybe it was time to explore those other sets of feelings.

When she walked into the living room she almost thought he had left the apartment completely, that is until she spotted him standing in the corner of the sitting area. It looked like he was inspecting one of the pictures that Sarah had hung there when she first moved in. It was the only picture there of just her, taken on her sixteenth birthday.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "for being a bitch earlier. It was my fault. But anyways we should get going I don't like to leave Toby for longer than necessary."

Jared stood there for half a beat before stepping away from the corner and towards her. His eyes were calculating as he looked at her. She fidgeted away the urge to snap again and ask him what he was looking at, but she knew she had no just cause to. So instead she broke his gaze and turned to the door picking up the car keys as she walked out.

Jared followed her silently.

_Maybe he's embarrassed for walking in on me. _

_Not that he acted embarrassed earlier._

_Shut up._

Having him walk behind her was starting to give her that odd sensation of being watched and she had the flash of an idea that he was looking at her butt as she walked. Her heart thumped with anxiety and she stopped walking, turning to watch and wait as his long strides brought him closer. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and started walking beside him when he had caught up. The tension was building as she tried to look straight ahead and concentrate on not wanting to know if he was looking at her or not. Her senses won in the end as she dared a quick peek. He was looking straight ahead a look of deep concentration causing a crease to form in the middle of his forehead.

He was really good looking in a rock star sort of way. His blonde hair reminded her of David's but much whiter as if he spent a lot of time in the sun without the tan. He was thin and reedy like a model with a slightly curved down nose and thin but firm looking lips. Subconsciously Sarah flicked her tongue, moistening her own lips. He smelled really good too she recalled, remembering falling into him in the car. She blushed then calling to mind how his arms had caught her waist, a sensation she had missed in the rush to get out of his lap. An image of him holding her like that in a more intimate setting had her blush creeping up her neck to meet the one on her cheeks.

Just then Jared chose to turn to her; she twisted face away too fast and twisted her neck. Sarah winced and started to knead her neck.

"You really would do anything for Toby wouldn't you?"

The question startled her, his whispered voice too loud in the quiet hallway. She tried to nod, not trusting her own voice but pain lashed out through her muscles.

"Y-yes," her voice cracked, "He's everything to me."

Jared turned away then and thought for another minute before responding.

"It's not healthy."

"You should have other pleasures in your life. Toby, as I have gotten to know him in just a few short hours, is a spectacular young man. Wise far beyond his eight years, but a single person cannot handle one child for long. It must be stressful."

Sarah studied his eyes searching for a glimpse of mirth or danger, all she found there was concern. Then it struck her. He was concerned for her. It was as if he had read her mind earlier, and knew she was trying to see past his joking manners. It was as if he were offering to her a new side of himself.

"You need time to yourself," he continued, "I can see you are very protective but a little time away from each other can be helpful. When Toby is away at school, what do you do? What do you feel?"

The questions troubled her as she thought. The answers troubled her more.

"I relax. I'm usually at work so I'm not completely stress free, but I know he's safe at school, physically at least. I feel- I feel like. Oh god I'm a horrible person!" She had stopped walking and was staring up at the man in horror ignoring the pain from the strain on her neck.

He stopped also and walked to her grabbing onto her shoulders he eyes demanding to be looked at. 

"You are NOT a horrible person. You are- human. You feel relieved when he's not there, yes?"

She nodded slowly, not daring to take her eyes away from him.

"You are twenty-two years old, Sarah. Not a single parent even, yes, Toby is your responsibility but you are your own responsibility as well. It's not selfish, to let yourself have a few dreams. You- I knew a girl once who was very spoiled and she lost her baby brother. She did everything she could to get him back, she even passed the opportunity to live the life she had always dreamed of. She was young but she knew that her brother was more important at that time. At that time, Sarah. There is a time for everything. Times to be the hero, times to be the villain, times to be a grown-up, times to be a kid. You're stepmother knew that I'm sure."

Sarah nodded again, this time adding, "She used- she used to say 'I want to be your friend Sarah, but I have to be your mother."

"Precisely, there are two sides to every stone. You are his guardian, but you are also a young beautiful woman with a whole worlds ahead of you."

Sarah stepped out of his hold, her eyes never leaving his.

"We should hurry," she whispered, "Toby will be waiting and I have reservations.

Jared nodded and turned away continuing the walk down the hallway.

The rest of the way back to the park was done in silence. What he had said back in the hall had made sense, but a part of her was still fighting for complete hold on Toby. Her mind kept flickering to her dreams. They were just dreams but the fear in them was still real. Somehow she had lost Toby once. She couldn't let it happen again.

"How?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How do I relax, while Toby is out of school? Work helps because I have a distraction. Until I come home and the stress comes back."

"What do you enjoy? Writing?"

"Yes."

"Do you still have that journal your stepmother gave you?"

"Yes."

"Start by writing. Write whenever you get stressed out, or have a dream. When you meet your neighbor's debonair cousin, write about how you want nothing more than to have him wrap you in his arms and kiss you senseless."

Sarah nearly drove into a parked car, turning to stare incredulously the man in the passenger seat.

"That is of course a fully hypothetical example." He added his lips curled in a devilish smile.

Sarah parked the car, without hitting anything, as she prayed the blush she felt wasn't visible. He was hitting on her. Thirty minutes ago he was laughing at her for falling into the lake, and now he was flirting.

_And I like it!_

She had a feeling that she would never get a grasp on her feelings for this man. But as she exited the car and made her way back to where they had left Toby and the others she felt happier and lighter than she had in a long time. She even playfully slapped Jared's arm when he told her to be careful when they passed a puddle of water.

_Maybe today _would _be fun. _

-x-

_This is the worst day ever!_

Five minutes later found Sarah frantically searching the park for her little brother and her two friends; all three had gone missing.

After making her third round Jared had to pull Sarah down and force her to sit still. Her entire body was vibrating, she was sweating, but her face was a sheet of sickly white. Her breathing was short and shallow. Between breaths she would gasp inaudible sounds that Jared took to be words. He had to lean in close to make out the broken syllables.

"Lost… Gone… Again"

Sarah's mind was a wreck of apprehension. Her worst nightmare had come true, only the masked man wasn't dragging her baby brother out of her arms. No, something much worse had happened. She had finally decided to loosen up. Now, the one person she was supposed to take care of, the one person she loved more than herself was missing, and the only thing she could think was it was all her fault.

_I left him. I left him and I had made up my mind to loosen my grip on him. This is what I get. This is my punishment._

Her mind had abandoned all hope of thinking rationally and produced image after image of Toby laying in a dark alleyway blood pooling and staining his fine blonde hair. She didn't even register the how close her lips were to Jared's face as she went on like a record, repeating the same three words.

"Sarah!"

Sarah sucked in a gulp of air as a deep male voice broke through her panic attack. She looked teary eyed into his calm face. His eyes were stern and they reminded her of her father's when she used to throw a tantrum as a teenager. Running in autopilot she sat up straight and took a deep shaky breath.

"As I was saying; they could not have gone far. The sensible thing to think is that David and Clarice took Toby somewhere. Somewhere _safe_. We just need to find them. We'll search the market across the street first."

_Find him? Find Toby! _

"I can do that." Sarah was up and on her way toward the park's entrance/exit before she could notice Jared's sad smile.

-x-

"David, do you have another quarter?"

David stopped pacing and reached into his pocket. All he felt were little balls of lint.

"Sorry Tobester. All out." David replied a little shocked. He couldn't figure out how Toby had gone through five dollars in quarters already. Leaning against the wall, he gave a glance at the bathroom door they stood outside of.

Toby just shrugged and joined David, leaning against the cool metal surface of the arcade's wall. David started to chew on his thumb, which too Toby started to do. David started to catch on. When Sarah was at work and Toby needed somewhere to stay David would babysit his neighbor's brother. The mimic-game was a favorite of Toby's from day one. At first it was annoying, but it quickly taught David how to behave around children. Something he never had a chance to do Underground. Of course Toby wasn't playing the mimic-game to teach David a lesson and would grow bored once David caught on.

And a bored Toby was a talkative Toby.

"Wow, she had been in there a long time."

"Um, kid, you're not supposed to talk about things like that."

"Why not?"

"It's not polite."

"Why?"

Sighing once more he massaged the back of his neck, the why-game was more bothersome than the mimic-game.

"I can't really answer that Toby."

"Oh, Do you like my sister David?"

"Huh? What do you mean of course I like her."

"I mean really like her, like a boyfriend."

"No way, Ja- uh look I like your sister a lot pal, but only as a friend and neighbor."

"Is there something wrong with her?"

Now David looked down. Toby's questions seemed innocent enough but his tone betrayed him. Toby was really concerned about this. It was David's turn to play the why-game.

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"Well she's never had a boyfriend. My mom used to try and set her up with sons of their friends, but Sarah would just mad and refuse to go out with them. Mom would say 'there's something wrong with that girl.' So is there?"

David started chewing on his thumb again, a bad habit he took up when he was thinking.

"Sarah is – that is your sister is a beauty woman Toby, and she's very intelligent. Sometimes she can intimidate people… do you know what I'm trying to say here?"

Toby screwed up his face like he did when he couldn't figure out a math problem.

"She's scary?"

David chuckled.

"No not scary, more hm. Does Sarah ever yell at you when you get in trouble?"

Toby was a good kid, but he was a kid so trouble wasn't a stranger. He took a moment then answered.

"She doesn't yell, not like Dad used to. She gets very quiet and looks at you like this." Here Toby gave his best impression of "mad" Sarah. He pressed his lips together bugged his eyes out. David laughed.

"Well, she does something with her eyes." Toby admitted defeat after trying various looks: eyes crossed, brows low, brows high.

"Exactly. Your sister does something with her eyes. And it intimidates guys who like her. Kind of like a silent signal telling them not to get too close."

"Why does she do it though?"

"I don't think she realizes that she does it, pal."

"So does she in-iniminate you too?"

"Intimidate. And sort of. When I first met her I couldn't stand two feet away from her without getting chill bumps. Now, I just know she doesn't take sh- uh doesn't uh- let people push her around. She's a stubborn girl, your sister. It will take a special man to help her let down her guard."

Toby was silent for a moment before he started bouncing on his toes.

"Go ahead. Ask whatever it is you're thinking of asking."

"Does Jared like Sarah?"

David raised an eyebrow to the question, "What makes you think he would. They've hardly spent five minutes together. He's been paying attention to you most of the day."

David noticed Toby give a quick glance towards the arcade game-machine before answering.

"If I told you someone told me Jared like Sarah, would you believe me?"

Automatically David's eyes turned to the bathroom door.

_But she never speaks._

_Who else could it be?_

"Toby who have you been talk- wait, hold on there. Stand here and wait for Clarice to come back I have to go uh- check on something."

Toby frowned at the quick change of topic, but did as he was told. David walked off, giving one last look over his shoulder to make sure Toby stayed put. If he lost the boy, He would be extremely livid. The "He" was currently trying to contact him, and desperately if the alarm signals coming from his own crystal were any proof. Stepping out the back of the arcade building and into the light of the noon sun David looked around before tugging a silver chain that hung around his neck. On the end of the chain was an inch long crystal prism, magically carved from a shard of one his "cousin's" crystals.

Grabbing the end of the crystal in one hand he pressed the glossy stone to his lips and whispered, "Speak to me."

In his mind he heard the voice of his king whisper back, "Where have you gone?" The tone was one of very little patience, so David quickly responded with, "Arcade, across from park."

The crystal warmed momentarily then became an ordinary jewel once more. David tucked the shard back into his shirt and hurried back inside. Whatever was going on, David had a feeling it wasn't good, but as many times as he ran the scenario through his mind he couldn't see anything wrong on his end.

_Something must have happened when they left for the apartment. Maybe she was remembering?_ He thought hopefully.

-x-

The girl standing in front of the cracked bathroom mirror scowled as she watched the Goblin King and Sarah laughing as they walked back to the park.

That _man_ was ruining all of their plans. _He_ wasn't supposed to be here._ He_ was never supposed to show back up in Sarah's life. After everything they had gone through to erase Sarah's memory of her time in that joke of a world, after everything they had done to put themselves in the form of a human, after doing everything they had done to bring break her spirit. _He_ had to show back up.

The scowl changed into a malicious grin as the girl wiped a hand across the mirror, replacing the happy "couple" with an image carefully calculated twenty-years ago. There a brunette woman cried over the cold body of a small child. A dark figure emerged from a shadow, nearby and spoke words the girl could not hear but knew by heart. Looking up in confusion but hopeful the desperate woman accepted the offer without a second thought. A second dark figure emerged, took the woman by the hand and guided her into the darkness. The first followed, leaving the child's body alone as the first snow of winter fell onto his serene face.

All that stood in their way was that _man_.

_But we can take care of him._

A knock pounded on the locked bathroom door, and the girl let the image slip away, cooling her features into one of innocence and confusion she unlocked the door and opened it to see the very man she would set out to terminate.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh my gawsh you guys! 12 Reviews and I can't even count how many favorites. When I checked my email today I was so overwhelmed I teared up. **

**Also it's been brought to my attention that I need a beta. I don't do that whole take a day then re-read what you've written and fix the mistakes. I get too anxious to submit something that it gets to you guys un-proofed and I have to apologize for that. So if anyone has any suggestions for a beta, PM me!**

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Spoiler - There's kissing ;)**

Ch 5

Sarah was just aware that she was on the verge of suffocating her brother. Before he could fight his way out of her anaconda-like hold she released the tension in her arms and sat back on her heels. She wouldn't go as far as not touching his arms though. She was still recovering from her hysteria.

She couldn't even make out David's profuse apologies over her own rapidly beating heart.

"Sarah, please _look_ at me."

For the first time since arriving at the old arcade Sarah looked at someone other than Toby. David was standing a few feet away ringing his hands nervously. If Sarah didn't know better she would say he was scared of her. But Sarah wasn't mad at David. She had already accepted that she was the villain in this scenario.

_Anything could have happened to him and I was off gallivanting. _

"Sarah, I'm so very sorry. I didn't think. I should have-"

"Stop. David it's not your fault. I- I shouldn't have- I overreacted." She swallowed down the sudden need to puke as she started her lie. It wouldn't do for everyone to think she was paranoid; she had already gone through that when she refused to go to school once summer ended in fear of leaving Toby alone at home. Irene had to practically drag Sarah out of their room each night and then tried her best to reassure Sarah that Toby wouldn't be alone once she started back at school. Sarah had never been completely comfortable but had grown to see that Irene was probably the best person to look after the defenseless baby.

Now looking at the eight-year old child she could how defenseless he still was.

_And Irene's no longer here to keep him safe. It's completely up to me. _

A shadow fell over Sarah and she peered up at the towering form of her best friend. Clarice was giving her a sad smile, but there was something about her stance. She had meant to get Sarah's attention by standing so close, but one leg was poised behind her as if she were about to start walking backwards.

"Oh right, the reservations!" Taking Toby by the hand she turned to Jared and explained. "We reserved horseback riding lessons for the rest of the afternoon. Toby's always wanted to ride. I know David doesn't want to go we already discussed that earlier in the week, but Jared- well would you like to come with us?"

So far since arriving he had for the first time spent his time wholly observing David. Neither of them had spoken, but Sarah got the feeling the two were having a silent conversation. Once Sarah's question reached him however Jared turned and giving her a surprised look bowed his head in affirmation.

Sarah's stomach tightened at the courtly yet somehow still arrogant mannerism. Once again she was torn between spite and-

_And what exactly?_

"W-well then let's hurry or we will be late."

-x-

Toby sat in the back with Sarah and Clarice this time; the small car barely being able to fit all five of them. Squeezed in between his sister and her best friend he felt warm and safe. So far the day had been really fun. Sarah had been acting weird when she got to the arcade, but he was used to his sister's over-protective behavior.

Sarah kept up a continuous string of conversation as she directed David where to go, pointed a few of the city's landmarks out to Jared, and spoke quietly to Clarice. With the quiet hum of voices around him stirred with the gentle rocking of the car Toby closed his eyes and slumped over to rest his head on Clarice's shoulder.

Clarice smiled down at him and started to run her cool fingers through his hair. Soon Toby was fast asleep.

He opened his eyes and realized he was back at the park they had just left. He was standing on the edge of the lake watching as a blue peddle-boat drifted by. The boat was in the middle of the lake and he was able to easily make out Sarah's dark hair and green eyes. There was a tall man sitting beside her but he couldn't see his face, only the back of his blonde head and the white shirt he was wearing. Sarah was laughing at something the man was saying and she threw her head back and laughed; a real laugh that Toby hadn't heard in a long time.

He smiled and waved his hand hoping Sarah would see him. She didn't though as her eyes never left the face of whoever she was riding with. Then Sarah's smile vanished and she looked so sad. She started to cry and buried her face into her hands.

"Sarah!" Toby shouted out, cupping his hands around his mouth. His voice echoed around the empty park but Sarah still didn't look up. The man said something and shook his head. His hair changed into a mount of wild strands. His clothes changed too and the man was no longer wearing normal clothes but an outfit Toby thought looked like horseback riders wore on TV.

Sarah looked mad now and she started to shout at the man, but the man moved closer and blocked Toby's view of Sarah's face. When he withdrew Sarah's face was red and though she still looked angry her eyes seemed weird and oddly hungry. The man started to get closer again but before he could Sarah made a sudden movement to get away. She ended up falling into the lake, disturbing the peaceful silence.

Toby shouted out once more and jumped into the water. This wasn't like last time. Sarah didn't immediately come up for air. The man wasn't doing anything just staring down at the water where she had fallen. Toby wasn't a strong swimmer but Sarah had taught him to doggy-paddle last year. His legs were sore and his arms were tired before he was even half-way to the boat. And then the water was moving. Thrashing like it did at the beach his parents used to take him to. He couldn't see anything and water kept getting into his mouth. He was choking and coughing and trying as hard as he could to keep swimming. Then he felt a hand grab his shoulders and start to push him down. Another hand pulled from under him, grabbing onto one leg. Another hand pulled on his other leg. The force was too much and he could no longer keep his head above the water. Just as he went down the man's head turned to look at him.

They were different somehow, the eyes didn't match quite right, but the last thing Toby thought before going under was one word, a name:

_Jared!_

-x-

"Toby!"

The boy jumped, his arms flailing about suddenly as if he were trying desperately to grab hold of something. Sarah grabbed his arms gently to keep him from accidently hitting someone.

"Toby!" Sarah repeated. Finally his eyes opened and he looked around at the four faces staring at him.

"It's alright Toby, you must have been having a nightmare- was it one of your old ones?" Sarah's voice was concerned and David knew why. When they had first moved into the apartment and David had made friends with the sister and brother Toby would wake up late in the night crying. Sarah would run to his room. Give him a few soothing reassurances. Always repeating "It's over now. They're safe now." Toby would eventually go to sleep and Sarah would return to the living room looking apologetic and gloomy. David would go back to his apartment soon after, the urge to hug Sarah and tell her he knew he secret and knew how much it was hurting her not to share. But he couldn't. She wouldn't understand how he knew and that would bring too many problems. So, as much as it hurt him to watch her wallow alone, he couldn't break the plan.

Toby shook his head and sighed deeply, apparently pleased that whatever it had been _it _was just a dream.

"No it was different, but-." Toby stopped explaining and looked nervously at David's "cousin". The man sitting in the passenger seat frowned slightly and turned away.

"It was nothing," Toby finished, mumbling. David could see the confusion fighting behind his eyes. Whatever he had dreamed of was messing with his mind. David tried to delve deeper, his sense of dreams not as strong as others, but capable enough to grasp the strongest of leftover emotions. What hit him the hardest was fear, and then finally distrust. Had something happened in his dream to cause the boy to distrust "Jared."

"Clar, do you have any more cake? I know that usually makes Toby feel better." David's eyes grew wide as he turned to Clarice. He turned to the passenger seat but couldn't meet the man's eyes.

_What am I supposed to do if she offers him more of that witch cake? King help me!_

Luck was apparently on their side as Clarice sadly shook her head.

"Oh well, I only woke you up kido because we're at the ranch. Maybe the horses will make you feel better."

The reaction was immediate. Toby's whole body perked up.

"Definitely Sarah! It was only a dream after all."

-x-

The sulking man in the passenger seat huffed quietly.

_Only a dream, my crystals. I have half a kingdom on this being the _witch's _doing. _The man, unlike his Underground companion was one of the best at reading people's dreams. He had tasted the fear that had rolled from the small figure's sleeping form. When he tried to using his own magic to wake him, he had felt a foreign magic disrupt his own. It was a milky white magic and heavy like mucus. It towed the boy's nightmare further and further from his magic's reach. And when Toby had finally awoken and looked at him- his heart had ripped with the overwhelming sense of betrayal.

He knew from experience, dreams were not just dreams. They were vaults within the mind, keeping secure a person's most sacred feelings and secrets. Some that the dreamer themselves weren't even aware of. Very few had the ability to manipulate dreams. Not even he did. It was a gift bestowed upon only the most trusted. He had only read about Dream Manipulation.

_I have to get back home and find that book. If my suspicions are correct, we are dealing with an entity more dangerous than anyone of us could ever fathom to destroy. _

Their group was out of the vehicle now and walking over crisp grass towards a large brown building. He had no idea where they were, still in New York he felt, but far from the city if the drive were anything to go by. David was walking ahead of him, his head hung down in deep thought. Just ahead of David, Sarah led Toby and Clarice to the building. Her stride was confident. She had been here before.

Could it be Sarah had a life he knew nothing of? It seemed impossible, but the man recalled the two years he had lost connections with the girl. His Goblins could only follow children. Once Sarah had turned eighteen she was out of his reach. Only when she moved to New York City did he employ David to keep a close watch on her.

_College, she had gone to college. Hadn't she? David said something once about a community that Sarah had lived in before relocating to the city with her brother. _

The man scowled. His research on the Aboveground did not reassure him that college was a safe and purely academic experience. Familiar rage and jealousy bubbled in the pit of his chest causing the air around him to crackle as his magic charged the particles. He knew well enough that even a short time such as two Aboveground years could change a person like Sarah dramatically. David turned back to look at him, no doubt sensing the alteration in the atmosphere. It wouldn't do to lose control here and now. He ground his teeth and shot a glare to the back of Clarice's head imagining her silky black hair igniting in white hot flames. She was going to cause the plan trouble, but she could not stop him from getting what he wanted.

_I _always _get what I want, witch._

-x-

"Alright folks! My name is Hank and I will be your instructor for the day." Hank was a short young man around Sarah's age. He was well built though, his arms sturdy from working on ranches his entire life, and his legs strong from riding horses. Sarah smiled at her old friend. She had known Hank since college and they had even dated for the first year and a half. The first winter of their freshman year Hank had invited her to learn horseback riding. His family owned the ranch they were at now and Sarah was taught the basics of riding free of charge.

Hank loved horses and soon so did Sarah. But by the end of their relationship that seemed to be the only thing they loved. It wasn't as if they hadn't been compatible. Hank was intelligent and handsome. He was adventurous and confident. Plus he was a really good kisser. But as hard as they had tried they had ended up agreeing that their relationship wasn't meant to be a romantic one.

After school they had kept in touch. When Sarah found out he was still giving lessons at the family ranch she jumped on the opportunity to see him. Toby knew she had learned to ride and ever since he had begged his mother for lessons. Both Irene and Robert had agreed that he had been too young. Now he was eight, and though Sarah knew there were dangers to riding she also knew that Hank was one of the best instructors even for his young age. Hank would take care of Toby, she trusted him.

Once his mandatory introduction was out of the way, he walked over to Sarah and gave her a bear-hug, enveloping her in his large arms. Sarah hugged back her arms barely able to wrap around his muscly torso.

"Sarah! I've missed you so much." He pulled away and held her away, gentle but firm he held onto her shoulders and studied her. He shook his head and clucked his tongue. "Still as beautify as the day I met you."

"Hank, you haven't changed one bit." Sarah replied "Well maybe you added a few more inches to that gut of yours."

Hank laughed as he patted his stomach. The flesh didn't give.

"Can't help it, you know I have a weekness for sweet things. Speaking of sweets, 'Hello, Clarice.' Did you bring me any cake?"

Clarice smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry Hank, Clar didn't know you worked here or I'm sure we would have saved you a piece, but today is my younger brother's birthday. That's why we're here actually. Hank this is my brother Toby, Toby this is a friend of mine from college, Hank." Toby until then had been standing quietly next to Sarah watching in wonder when the man wrapped an arm around Sarah's shoulder.

Hank reached out one hand and Toby met him for a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you Toby. Your sister here talked about you non-stop all of the time, so I feel like I already know you. Happy Birthday."

"You look like a wrestler." Toby replied accepting the handshake. Sarah gasped. Toby was usually very polite around people he had just met.

"Toby!" She started but Hank stopped her by laughing.

"Well, I wrestle bulls. Does that count?"

Toby's face split into a wide toothy smile.

_What is it with guys today? Why can everyone but me make him smile like that?_

A cough came from behind them and Sarah whirled around. Jared and David were hanging back, still at the doorway of the barn. David was looking nervously in the direction the stable doors where background noises of horses shifting and neighing could be heard. Jared was caught between looking annoyed and intrigued.

"Oh god! Forgive me! I just got too excited. Hank this is my friend and neighbor David Jones and his uh- cousin Jared King. Guys this is as I said Hank, a friend from college."

Jared walked forward and took Hank's offered hand. They exchanged a short but amiable "Nice to meet you." David hesitated at the door until Jared gave him a look that clearly said "Stop being rude." David walked over staying as far away from the stable doors as possible. He took shook Hank's hand.

"So it's my understanding you would like to learn how to ride a horse?" Hank turned his full attention to Toby. Toby was standing on the tip of his toes trying his hardest to see over the door of one of the stable doors. When he was addressed he started to bounce and nodded enthusiastically.

From there Hank started on the rules and safety precautions. Toby remained alert and serious, absorbing all of the important things to do and not do. Sarah was impressed. When Hank had gone over the exact same regulations with her a few years ago, Sarah's mind had drifted in and out of attention. She was trying to pay attention this time just to make sure she didn't miss anything new. David it seemed had started to drift back towards the exit. Clarice was studying her nails. Clarice had learned to ride when she was younger and was, as Sarah understood it, very good with horses. Jared, Sarah noticed was paying about the same amount of attention to Hank as she was.

Soon it was time to pick a horse. Hank suggested a smaller one for Toby and said he knew the perfect one. He went to the door Toby had been trying to peer over and opened the door. He led out a majestic female. She was a good height for the tall eight-year-old. Her coat was a coppery red and shiny; her head turned from side to side examining the newcomers

"This is Penny, she's not the oldest we have but she's experienced with younger and smaller riders. Toby come over here, walk slowly, and reach out your hand palm up."

Toby did as instructed, putting one foot in front of the other. When he was within reach Penny sniffed at his offered hand. Toby giggled when the fine hairs of her nose tickled his hand. The horse nickered and pressed her nose into his hand.

"Alright," Hank spoke softly "that means she likes you, go ahead and pet her, you can even scratch behind her ears. She really likes that." Toby scratched and petted at her, laughing when she would shove him gently anytime he stopped scratching.

Hank turned to the Sarah and the others.

"So, anyone else up for riding? Sarah? We still have your favorite and I'm sure we can work something out for your friends."

Sarah turned to Clarice. Clarice shook her head. She didn't bother to ask David as he was back to standing nervously by the door.

"How 'bout it Jared. Do you ride?"

Jared smirked and crossed his arms.

"Oh yes, I can ride. I can ride very well."

Sarah wasn't sure if he meant it to come out sounding quite so suggestive, but it caused her face to warm nevertheless.

-x-

He tried to watch Sarah and Hank at the same time. It was easy when the two were near each other, but Hank was spending most of his time helping Toby.

_What is the relationship between these two? _

Though the two had only been introduced as friends the man could sense there was something more there, a history of some sort. Jealousy returned as he imagined Hank and Sarah together. He wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and put a possessive arm around her shoulders. Or kiss her.

_Surely that would do the job of stating "she's mine."_

The man smiled to himself as he brushed down his mare. Aboveground horses were very similar to Underground horses and the substitute was a good one for his personal ride back home. He concentrated on the smoky-grey coat as he brushed, thinking of Mab, his Underground horse. He was starting to miss home. He had only been gone a few days, but already he was missing his own bed, his own servants, and even his own goblins. The only thing the Aboveground had to offer was Sarah and Toby. He didn't understand how David could live there practically year round. Not all Undergrounders were the same. David for example was afraid of horses. It showed his devotion to Sarah and his king that he hadn't run back to his car for safety. As such he was helping by keeping a close watch on Clarice who was sitting in a chair at the back of the barn looking utterly bored.

Over the back of his head he watched as Sarah brushed her own mare. The horse was black and tall, which surprised the man. But the two of them made a nice pair. The horse knew Sarah well and had even seemed to have missed her when Hank had brought her out of the stable. There was no cautionary "getting to know you" when Sarah had reached out for her. His lips twitched, the horses name was Majesty and the irony did not escape him. Majesty was a racing horse originally, but had been injured young. Still the horse liked to run.

Sarah was magnificent on her. The man thought back to just a few minutes ago, recalling the image of Sarah as she raced by, hair windblown and face flushed. It wasn't a good idea to ride with your mouth open, but Sarah had seemed unable to keep back her smile and exhilarated laughter.

Hank was with Toby instructing him on the importance of brushing and taking care of the animals. Toby had done well for his first lesson. Sarah had promised to bring him back for more riding.

They finished with the horses and Sarah and Hank shared a hug goodbye. Toby thanked Hank for his lessons and raced after Sarah. The man caught Hank's curious gaze and gave him a nod before following Sarah and Toby out of the barn.

It took a while to get back to the city. They stopped at a Chinese buffet –restaurant for a quick dinner and then headed for the apartment. Clarice left them at the restaurant, taking a cab to her place. Toby sat in the back once more, but didn't fall asleep this time. He was too excited about the day's events.

When they got back to the apartment they paused outside their doors. The man gave David a nod of consent and walked into David's apartment. He would make some tea and sit in the kitchen and wait for David to get back. His heart shaded at the thought of what was about to take place. But it was all part of the plan and it must happen.

_That doesn't mean I have to like it. _

-x-

David asked Sarah if he could come in for a minute so they could talk. Sarah wasn't surprised as David would come over often after Toby had gone to bed. It was nice to have an adult to talk to without the sensitive ears of a child always listening.

"I have some wine if you would like a glass before bed."

David looked relieved at the offer and nodded.

When Sarah handed him the glass she laughed as he downed the stout alcohol. Wincing he turned to her.

"Sarah, I have to apologize once more for what happened at the arcade. I- I don't know what happened to Toby's parents but I know it's been hard on you. I should have asked before taking him. That was careless of me."

"Oh David please-." Sarah started but was interrupted.

"No Sarah! Please let me finish. You didn't just 'overreact.' You were afraid something would harm him. And I know that we haven't known each other for very long. But people, well people have known each other for less time than we have and they've gotten married."

Sarah didn't know what to say.

_Married? Why would he say that?_

David continued, "I would never, _never_, do anything to hurt Toby. Sarah, I love you."

Sarah stared at the man, her neighbor of two years and her friend of over a year. "David, I know you love me, I love you too. And I know you love Toby. But really you don't have to-."

"No Sarah, you don't understand. I lo-love you. Really love you, not just as a friend." And with that he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: What is this? Two in one day! Well I left the other one with a cliffhanger and I know how much I hate those. But it felt like the place to break off the chapter. Sorry if it caused you grief. I guess this one kind of sucks to... So I will apologize in advance. Sorry!**

Ch 6

Sarah's head reeled as David's lips firmly against her own. She was so shocked it took her a moment to realize he was kissing her. His eyes were shut tight.

"David, please stop." She murdered against his lips. She was so startled she didn't even have the strength to push him away. David pulled back quickly though his eyes were still closed. He sunk back into his chair and sighed.

Sarah didn't know what to say or even if she should say anything.

_David just kissed me._

It wasn't like David wasn't attractive. He had sandy blonde hair that fell into his eye. He had a nice chin and soft lips. The skin on her face still itched from where his five-o'clock shadow had scratched her. But David was David, her friend. Nothing more.

_Have I ever giving him a reason to think I liked him romantically? Did I ever flirt with him? Maybe once when I first moved in, but I have Toby to look after I don't need a guy in my life and even if I did…_

"David," Sarah whispered. He lifted his head and looked at her for the first time since the kiss.

"David, when I said I loved you. I meant as a friend." She didn't know what she was expecting but relief wasn't it. As if he realized what his face betrayed he changed his features to one of emotionlessness. But It was too late.

"Do you love me? More than a friend I mean?"

"Sarah, I don't know. I thought for a second maybe. Let's just forget about this. Please, forget it ever happened. If Ja-Jared asks, I just came over to apologize." Faster than she process his words David was out of his chair and to the front door before she could speak.

"Oh, okay. But David, before you go. Thank you, for being there for me and taking care of Toby."

And then he was gone.

-x-

David hesitated before walking into his apartment. He wasn't sure what would meet him on the other side. When he walked in the first thing he saw was a cup of tea. His new roommate was shoving a cup underneath his nose.

"Take it," his companion ordered. I have a feeling you need it. His voice was clipped and stony. Still, David took the cup and sipped the hot liquid. There wasn't just tea and herbs in the drink though; David could taste the calming magic.

"Thank you."

"Now, tell me. How did she react?"

David shook his head, drinking more. "She didn't respond to the kiss. She insists she loves me as just a friend. And I believe her. She was put off by my advance. She didn't see me working up to it. I even brought up marriage and it just confused her."

His companion nodded.

"Good, now we need to discuss what comes next. Look at this." David took the piece of paper he was offered.

"This is a memo from the publishing company Sarah works for. A company retreat, but it says it's for employees only."

"Read further down about the last day."

David scanned the note before he saw what the man was talking about.

"Oh, A masquerade ball, that's convienant. Did you- ."

The man laughed.

"No actually _that_ particular detail is pure coincidence."

"Well, it's right up your alley. But it says you have to be an employee, a client, or the date of an employee or client. You're no writer, no offence, and I doubt even your magic would get you a piece of work out before this retreat. You could get a job for the company, but again you would have to forge some fake story about graduating from college and you would have to actually go to work. No offence again, but I can't picture _you_ sitting in a cubicle stapling papers. That leaves only one choice."

"Right I need to become someone's date."

"Sarah's?"

The man smiled.

"I hope so."

"Okay, anything else to discuss or is it bedtime yet?"

"One more thing before I let you retire. Tell me everything you know about how Sarah met Clarice."

-x-

"Let's see. Sarah told me the story when I first met Clarice. It seems that when Sarah started her junior year of high school Clarice had just moved to town. Sarah was in an advanced English course as well as on the Yearbook committee. She even wrote a play for her school's drama team. However, she wasn't popular and didn't have any friends. Clarice, as you can see, does not speak. She didn't back then either. The teachers it seemed thought she was just being obstinate. Sarah came to Clarice's defense when she was almost expelled. Since then they have been best friends. They graduated and enrolled at a local community college. Clarice got offered a position as a nanny here in New York and somehow suggested Sarah move with her. Sarah was supposed to start interning at the publishing company the summer of the accident, she accepted instead to be hired on the spot as a secretary when she found out she would be the sole provider of Toby. The rest you know."

"Have you ever met Clarice's parents?"

"No, they never get mentioned. Either they're dead or not a part of her life anymore."

"If they even existed."

David frowned; he had been racking his brain for an explanation as to who or what Clarice was.

"You've a guess then?"

"Yes, but I have to wait until we go back home before I can be certain. If I am right, there is something much more ominous going on behind the scenes than any of us are aware."

-x-

Outside, standing in the hall, stood a shifting shadowy figure. Its form was constantly morphing. Sometimes it was a tall, young, and beautiful girl. At other times it was a slumped, bind, crone. And once it was just a formless cloud of black mist. The figure listened to the deep male voices with its sensitive hearing.

_The king of goblins has his suspicions of us. Are we threatened? _

_No. Before he can get back to his precious labyrinth it will be too late. The girl will be ours. _

_But shouldn't we do something to stop him? He is no match for us. _

_Let him be. _

_Destroy him. _

_Let Sarah choose. _

_Yes, let Sarah choose. This must end soon. _

_We need her heart. It still belongs to him. _

Not _wholly, not yet at least. _

Stretching out with its mind the figure searched each apartment in the hall. When the last man fell asleep the figure ceased its shifting, finally deciding on a final form. It walked to a door with the gold numbers 217 nailed to it. Lifting a hand the figure knocked.

-x-

When the tenant of apartment 217 answered the door, eyes bleary from sleep couldn't focus on the figure standing outside the door. The only other person in the apartment with was fast asleep and didn't hear the scream, muffled by a black leather-gloved hand. The residents of the hall slept peacefully unaware of the lifeless body of their neighbor growing cold on the floor of the hallway.

-x-

"Chandler West, sixteen years old, African-American, daughter of resident Jasmine West in Apartment 217?"

"Yes. I know her. What is this about officer?" Sarah asked warily. It was six o'clock in the morning and Sarah had just been woken up by two police officers. Toby had actually been the one to answer the door. He had gone to get Sarah when the female officer asked if an adult was home.

"Ma'am, could you ask your son to leave to room? What we're about to disclose you may not want him to hear." Sarah nodded her head not even bothering to correct them.

Once Toby was safely in his room and out of hearing range Sarah turned back to the officers.

"Miss Williams where were you at approximately two o'clock this morning?"

"A-asleep."

"Did you wake up for any reasons last night? To get a drink or use the bathroom?"

"No, please what is this about?"

The female officer turned to her older male partner who gave her a curt nod.

"Chandler West was murdered last night."

Sarah's body went stiff as icy chills raced down her arms. Chandler West? That sweet girl who would sometimes babysit Toby when she or David were too busy?

"That can't be true." She whispered. "Who would- who would do something like that?"

"We don't know ma'am but for now the all of the residents are being questioned. How well do you know the Wests?

"I don't know the mother very well. She works as a nurse and she's always very busy and very tired. She moved here when her husband passed away a few years ago. I wasn't living here at that time. Chan-Chandler is a bright girl; she wants- wanted to be a doctor. My brother Toby met her one day in the hall. Her mom was at work and she didn't have a key. We let her stay with us until her mom got back. She would babysit for me sometimes."

The male officer wrote something on the small notepad before tell the female to continue.

"Have you seen any suspicious character lurking about? Did you know of anyone who paid closed attention to her, maybe seemed like they were paying _too _much attention to her?"

Sarah shook her head.

"I never saw anything or anyone, she never had friends over. I think she was embarrassed. I never heard her talk about any boyfriends. Her mom didn't date either. It was always just the two of them. Was she- was she- how did it happen?"

"At this time it looks like she was suffocated. No other signs of abuse. It appears she answered the door last night to the perpetrator. She was found in the hall-way this morning by two maintenance workers."

The male officer coughed and the female officer stood from where she was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Miss Williams, we have everything there is to ask for now. However should anything arise we may want to contact you again. In turn if you hear anything do not hesitate to call the police."

Sarah nodded, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Miss Williams, I can't stress how serious this is. Whoever did this might return. I suggest getting some protection. And do _not _answer the door to anyone you don't trust. Let your son- sorry brother know that it isn't safe to be alone."

Sarah walked the officers to the door and locked it after they left. Leaning against the door she closed her eyes and let the tears fall. It was Friday morning and Sarah had to be at work before eight. Looking at the clock on the kitchen wall she calculated how much time she had to get ready. She didn't have time for a shower, but she had a quick one last night after David's kiss.

_Oh gods. David's kiss. A murderer, David, Jared, Toby, Work. _

Sarah slumped her shoulder as the weight of the last day and this morning pressed down on her. Then Toby peered around into the kitchen from the hallway. Seeing that the officers were gone he walked all the way in and over to the cabinet. He was up much earlier than usual. Sarah was at work already when he woke up most days. She watched silently as he made himself a bowl of cereal and went to sit in the living room to eat and watch cartoons. His usual shows weren't on, so after flipping through the morning news shows he turned the TV off and finished his cereal.

_He eats like Dad used to_.

Sarah watched as he fished for all the red crunchy puffs, then the yellow, then green, and so on until he had eaten all of the cereal in order of the colors of the rainbow. Still she didn't move from the door as he shuffled back to the kitchen and rinsed out his bowl. Once breakfast was done he went back to his room to change out of his pajamas.

Sarah followed him. She watched as he carefully studied his closet, one hand on his hip and the other tapping his lips. She smiled sadly.

_Irene._

After deciding on a pair of cargo shorts and a red and white striped polo shirt he placed the outfit on his bed. Sarah turned her head as he began to undress. She was his sister and had changed his diapers for the first year and a half of his life but still Toby didn't want her to look when he changed. Once his clothes were on, he folded his pajamas into neat squares and placed them gently into the bottom of his dirty clothes hamper.

_Dad. _

She had never really noticed the mannerisms he had picked up from his parents. The way he combed his hair, how he bushed his teeth, how he would tap his foot to some song only he could hear. But there were things that only Toby did. Like shake his head from side to side when he used the mouth wash and or smile at his reflection when he was finished.

Only when he turned to her with his large curious blue eyes did Sarah finally say something.

"We need to talk kido."

-x-

Toby didn't understand at first. He knew what "dead" meant. He had watched the crime shows when Sarah wasn't home and David had even let him watch a scary movie once. But those were fake people. He knew they didn't really die. He knew people died. He knew his parents were dead. But that had been an accident. He understood that the girl from apartment 217 was dead. What he didn't understand was that she had been murdered.

Chandler never did anything to anybody. She was quiet and nice and baked cookies for him. She played the mimic-game and the why-game better than anyone Toby had ever played with. She let him borrow books that her dad had given him. She had even talked to him about how much she missed her dad. He had told her that he missed his too. Now she was gone, murdered, and in their apartment building too.

"So you understand, don't you that you have to be extra careful and safe?"

"Yes."

"Good," Sarah looked at the clock and fidgeted in her seat. It was already seven-thirty. Sarah was usually gone by then.

"I have to go to work. I don't want to leave you here, not now especially. But I can't miss work, I already took off yesterday. And I promised to take Rosie's shift as a compromise. You can still go to David's if you want. But I do not want you here alone. Understand?"

"Yes, Sarah."

"Okay I have to go. I love you. Get your stuff and go next door. I know it's just across the hall but please don't talk to anyone if you do see anyone. David should know about Chandler too, talk to him if you need to. I'm sorry to run off." Sarah grabbed her coat and purse and kissed him on the forehead before she walked out of the door. "And lock the door when you leave!" he heard her shout from the other side her voice growing distant.

"I love you Sarah." Toby whispered to the empty room.

-x-

Sarah was late to work but apparently the news had traveled fast because her boss had heard about the murder already.

"Sarah! You came in today. I wasn't sure if you would be up to it or not."

"Yes Mrs. Dabney. To be honest it's hard to leave Toby but I really didn't want to stay in that building any longer than necessary. I left Toby in safe hands though."

Mrs. Dabney left Sarah to work in silence for the rest of the day. Which was to say, not very silent day. Friday's were expense report days and though Sarah had finished the week's report on Wednesday everyone else was nervous and stressed for time. In addition to Mrs. Dabney having to go in to report to the Supervisor of Offices, one of the computers had crashed and the phones were ringing everyone few seconds with requests and last minute schedule changes. Plus the company retreat coordinator was sitting on Sarah's desk filing her nails and getting nail dust all over Sarah's paperwork.

"May I ask just _once _more why you're here? Our office is one of the smallest chains in the city we have no power when it comes to the retreat. We just dress up and get drunk and gossip about it the next week by the water cooler."

The skinny aging woman tossed her red hair over one shoulder and peered down at Sarah as if she hadn't realized Sarah had been sitting there.

"Oh! I'm required this year to go to _all _offices and get a list of who is or is not bringing a date. Where you there last year? It was a mess we didn't have nearly enough food for everyone. And then Mr. Dars didn't know that his wife was going to show up. And it got very messy when you-know-who showed up and almost found them in bed together."

"Yes, uh- Darla, I am aware of the gossip that goes on. So why aren't you _doing_ your job?"

"Tsk, tsk Miss Thing. Fine. Do _you _have a date for the ball?"

"No."

"Ah so that explains the attitude. Look I'll put an extra mark for you just in case you change your mind. You're pretty enough you should bring a date. If you don't you never know what office scum or sleazy client is going to try and make a move on you. Unless of course you like that type of thing."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at the building pile of nail dust. "Look I'm not having a good day. Go harass someone else."

Once Darla was gone Sarah swept the mess into the trash can underneath her desk and went back to answering more phone calls.

By the time she walked out of the office she was once again the last one to leave. Wrapping her coat around her she locked the office door and set off down the empty street. She couldn't keep her mind from thinking of poor Chandler West. Sarah hated the city, but right then she didn't have much of a choice. She was increasing her paranoia by wondering about the person who had murdered Chandler. The street came alive around her, each shadow was a man carrying a sharp knife, and he rustle from the wind made Sarah jump.

But nothing compared to the high pitched scream she let out when an actual figure stepped out of an alleyway. Coming up quickly to her a cool pale hand pressed against her mouth and she took a shuddering sigh when she realized it was David's cousin Jared.

"Holy Shit! You scared the living daylight out of me. What are you doing walking in the freaking dark?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I thought I saw something so I stepped in here to check it out. I was actually on my way to your office. David told me where it was. We agreed it wasn't the best time to let you walk in the dark by yourself. David would have come of course but he seemed reluctant. So he sent me. Is that alright?"

Sarah's heart had slowed down back to normal and they started walking once more. Sarah chew on her lip.

_David had seemed reluctant?_

"Yes, it's alright. Clarice usually walks me home but she had to work late tonight. Did uh- did David tell you why he didn't want to come?"

"No, is everything between the two of you okay? After the arcade thing I mean? He seemed… strange when he got back to the apartment last night."

_Please, forget it ever happened. If Ja-Jared asks, I just came over to apologize_.

"He uh- came over to apologize last night. I forgave him, though I didn't blame him to begin with."

Jared stopped walking and looked at her closely. He only stood a few inches away and standing downwind Sarah cold smell a spice of some sort. It made her want to lean into him and take a deep breath. The smell was subtle and comforting. Looking into his eyes, the last thing she wanted to do was lie to him. Only, the second to last thing she wanted to do was tell him his cousin had kissed her. She had a very good feeling she wouldn't ask Jared to stop if he kissed her.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she pressed her lips together to keep from moistening them.

"Nothing else happened?"

_Does he know? Did David tell him? Is this a test?_

"Uh- I don't know. He apologized then he- went back to his apartment."

"Something happened, you are a horrible liar."

Anger flared in her chest.

"I am not lying! He did apologize!"

She could make out his smirk under a street lamp, fueling her anger, and something else. She balled her fists and looked him straight in the eye ready to defend herself and David when Jared continued talking.

"But something else happened didn't it. David's your friend. If he asked you to keep something secret you would, wouldn't you? But Sarah, I've known David for many, many years. I know when something happens. I know let's say hypothetically, when he kisses a beautiful woman."

Sarah's legs started to shake and her fists were so tight she could feel her fingernails biting into the delicate flesh of her palms.

"I don't know- I don't know what you are talking about." She ground out. His eyes never left hers as he took a step closer. The coat he was wearing was now brushing against her own coat.

"Sarah I said you were beautiful."

"No you said, you knew when David kisses a beautiful woman. David didn't- David apologized."

She watched as he leaned in closer, dipping his head and bringing his lips a few centimeters from her own, the tip of his long hair prickling her neck.

"Sarah," he whispered. Sarah's mouth parted and she could taste something that reminded her of sugar and cinnamon, "I said you are beautiful."

"I didn't- he didn't-." Sarah tried to speak but every time she opened her mouth she could taste that lingering cinnamon. She closed her eyes and willed her legs to stay firm. She pressed her lips together once more and willed herself not to lean into him.

Suddenly the air around her grew cold and she found herself standing a few feet from Jared just as they had been while they had been walking. She stared at him in disbelief.

"If you say so Sarah. Now let's get home." Jared started walking once more stepping out of the light of the streetlamp.

Sarah stood still for a short moment, unclenched and massaged her hands before taking off after him. She hung her head down to keep him from seeing her cry just in case he looked back at her.

He didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: For fun if you would like to see the dress I had in mind when Sarah is dreaming I have a link.**

**http:/ . com/files/ons1/ 262/2624923/ 38_2009/ cc0bcc706609d5_Christina_Applegate_Emmys .jpg**

**Remove the spaces of course. **

**Anyhoo, I don't know I feel about this chapter. I'm entering the "filler" stage between introduction of plot and the juicy cooking portion followed by a mind-blowing conclusion. I wish I could just _tell_ you guys what happens but it wouldn't be as satisfying as finishing this story.**

**Also I'll give extra love to any artistic readers who feel up to drawing their favorite scenes. Be it the "almost kiss" or Jareth lurking in the shadows. Feel free to drop me a review, tell me if something isn't quite working or if I made a major grammar flub. Heck if you want to see something happen between our favorite couple drop me a PM and I'll see if I can work it in. Credit will be given.**

Ch 7

"Sarah?"

Her eyes never met his, but her hand lingered on the doorknob. Sarah and the man had walked in silence the rest of the way to the apartment and were now standing, once more, inches apart in the small hallway.

Taking her hesitation as consent the man continued.

"Tonight, I merely wanted to clarify what was going on between you and my cousin. Whatever you are thinking now I hope you know I never meant to hurt you. But if there were something- I had to know my place, but when you got angry, when you stood your ground I couldn't help but to want to kiss you. And I _did_ want to kiss you."

Sarah turned to look him in the eyes, her eyes were bloodshot and streaks of color had dried in unattractive blots under her lower lashes.

"I can see why David might think he is in love with you. You have only known me for two days and the start was rough, but I like you Sarah. I am a man who usually gets what he wants and you are a challenge to that. When I pushed you pushed back, not many others would do or say the things you do. Please accept my apology for ever hurting you."

He couldn't read what was going on in her mind. She reminded him so much of that fifteen year old girl he had met not so long ago, yet she was an entirely new being. The Sarah he had known was stubborn and challenged everything and everyone. She had also been spoiled and careless, much as he had been.

_Had been? I still want nothing more than what is rightfully mine. I will possess her; she will not beat me again. But she has to remember first. _

The door behind him slowly creaked open and David stepped quietly out into the hall.

"Ah, it is you two. Sarah- I uh, I was going to meet you earlier but thought it would be best if I stayed with Toby. He fell asleep about forty minutes ago. I made him a place to sleep on the couch. I thought it would be for the best seeing as what happened this morning. Would you like me to wake him?"

Sarah took her eyes off of the man for a split second but looked at the floor instead of meeting David's nervous gaze.

"No. It's fine. He gets moody when he's woken up. He can stay."

"You shouldn't be alone tonight. David has a futon. We'll set it up for you."

Sarah kept staring at the floor, shuffling from foot to foot indecisively.

David was the first to speak after a while of awkward silence.

"I'm sure Toby would appreciate it if you stayed with us, just for one night."

She looked up then, and her gaze was one of determination and duty.

"It would be best. Let me just get some things."

He waited until Sarah shut the door firmly behind her before turning to his tall companion.

"So?" David's mask of nervousness fell away to reveal a look of pure mischief. "How did it go?"

"She got mad at me again."

David snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I thought we agreed pissing her off wasn't the strategy to use?"

"It isn't." The other quipped. "But, she was set on keeping her 'word' to you, and damn it all if I can't help but dig a deeper hole when the shovel is handed to me."

"Come now my liege, from what I just overheard things were spicing up out there."

The man shook his head, his silky hair falling into his eyes.

"Her body wants it and she needs it, but her mind does not want a whirlwind affair. She wants, not that she's aware Labyrinth help me, to be wooed and courted." His lips curled into a cruel sneer as he added, "Much to my chagrin I believe she got enough of "just desire" from our newest friend Hank the Horse Whisperer."

David chuckled.

"Yes, there was certainly some hidden past lurking within those two yesterday. Let's get inside before she overhears us. It wouldn't do if our Champion heard us discussing her private life."

-x-

David answered the door when Sarah knocked. She had on a blue cotton button-down nightshirt with matching pants and was carrying a fluffy white pillow and a red book with gold lettering; he couldn't make out the title.

She blushed when he gave her an appraising look up and down. He caught himself and assumed the appropriate awkward state of being.

"We have the futon set up beside the couch Toby is asleep on. You've had a long day I'm sure and would like to lie down. Jared has already gone to bed. I was hop- hoping you might have a word with me before going to sleep."

Sarah simply nodded seemingly unable to meet his eyes. David handed her a cup of tea which she tentatively accepted. Letting her take a few cautionary sips before speaking David tried not to study his best friend's face.

_Must _not _look like I'm interested._

"I wanted to talk to you about that kiss- ."

The cup clattered sharply on the kitchen table, spilling small splashes of brown liquid in the process.

"Wah- What kiss? There was no kiss!"

Had David been able to be himself, he would have laughed at her obliviousness. Instead he frowned into his own cup.

"You don't have to pretend with me, I was there. I was the one who kissed you."

The mix of relief on top of added embarrassment was interesting to watch form over Sarah's face.

"Oh right. _That_ kiss. I thought you said to forget about it."

"I can't. And not because I wish things had turned out differently. That kiss, it helped me realize that I do love you, but only as a friend. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I _should_ have deeper feelings for you."

Sarah nodded with understanding.

"I think I know what you mean. I felt like that once. Like I ought to be in love with someone, but the feeling wasn't there. I didn't feel devoted or willing to be devoted. But we tried to force it to work and still ended up as 'just friends.'"

"Hank?"

"How did you know?"

"You've never mentioned him. Ever. And you don't usually hide your friends unless there is something more painted beneath the surface."

Sarah rubbed her thumbs over the white porcelain cup.

"We didn't speak for a long time after the relationship ended. I don't want to lose you as a friend over this David, but it's weird for me."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Jared?"

"No. Yes. Maybe? I don't know! I was still trying to determine if I hated him or not when he- when he told me he liked me. Is it normal to despise a person you hardly know?"

David smiled.

"There are sparks flying between you two, that's for sure. Maybe if you went out on a date with him-

"Wait. Are you trying to set me up with your cousin when not twenty-four hours ago you kissed me? What is this, pass the Sarah?"

Heeding the building venom that was Sarah's temper, David chose to bite back his usual facetious remark.

"No of course not. I just thought since things are obviously not going to work out in favor for me Jared would have better luck."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and chugged the remainder of her tea before responding.

"I don't know anything about him. Not much anyways. He's rich, clearly well educated, he doesn't have any family left, and he has the annoying habit of making me simultaneously wanting to punch and kiss him."

David raised an eyebrow at the "kiss him" part, but replied without remarking on it.

"I can fill in some blanks if you want? He is an only child and as such can be rather possessive over things that he believes are rightfully his. He's never been married though back home he's quite well known as a flirt. Anytime a woman has tried to get closer to him he has run off and disappeared for days. He's basically a big kid in need of someone to show him that he is indeed an adult. But besides all that he loves the land he uh owns and doesn't like being gone for too long. The ones under his command all respect him. He enjoys riding, he has his own horse. And he likes to read. How's that for starters?"

"Oh David I don't know. I'm so tired, it's like the more I think about him the more my grasp on him slips away."

"I'm sorry Sarah of course you are tired. Go to sleep, now is not the time to play matchmaker." David stood and walked Sarah to the living room. Toby was curled into himself on a large leather sofa, wrapped snuggly in a fleece blanket, his messy blonde hair splayed across a large white pillow, and he was snoring loudly, fast asleep. Across from him, against one wall, was a twin-sized floor futon. A dark blue blanket was folded neatly on the end and a pillow matching Toby's was sitting on top of the blanket where Sarah had left it.

David took Sarah's hand and gave it a squeeze before walking towards the hallway. He turned to look at her as she started to make her bed.

"Goodnight Sarah-friend."

Wiggling under the blanket Sarah blinked at him tiredly and yawned. Then she smiled and laid her head on the pillow turning over onto her side to face Toby's sleeping form.

"Night David."

David turned off the light and smiled to himself in the dark. The calming magic his companion had added to the tea was taking its effect. Hopefully Sarah would have a long and peaceful sleep.

-x-

After David turned off the lights Sarah closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. The tea she drank had left her with a fuzzy warm feeling in her head and stomach, and she could almost reach out and grab the dreams that awaited her. Yet, her mind was restless with unanswered questions and riddles.

She sighed as she sat up, fumbling in the dark for the lamp she knew sat on the end-table at the head of the futon. She found touched the base of the ceramic lamp and felt her way up, over ridges and patterns until she blindly located the switch. She gave the chain a tug and with a click a pale yellowy light lit a small area of the living room. Just enough light was available that Sarah could now see the small area around the futon and could just make out the shadowy form of her brother.

There wasn't a sound in the apartment other than the steady ticking of a clock in the kitchen and Toby's snoring. Sarah crawled over the futon to where she had set her book down on the end table on the other side of the futon. Book in hand she positioned her pillow to lean against the wall and sat on the futon, her legs curled beneath her in the "Indian" style.

She was just getting to her favorite part of the story where the young girl stood up to the cruel king when a soft clunk came from the direction of the hallway. Sarah looked up as a faceless ethereal figure shuffled down the hall. When he came close enough Sarah was able to make out a shirtless Jared. He didn't seem to notice her as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Now lit by the refrigerator's interior light Sarah watched, intrigued by his graceful movements even in half-sleep, as he bent down and brought out what looked like a casserole dish from one of the bottom shelves. After shutting the door to the fridge with one elbow he turned around.

Sarah had to choke back a laugh at the shocked expression on his face. So oblivious had he been of her presence he had almost dropped the dish.

Once he found his bearings he opened his mouth to say something, but Sarah held up a hand to stop him and indicated to Toby. Jared snapped his jaw shut, then with a twist of his neck motioned for her to join him in the kitchen.

Jared turned on the kitchen light and set the casserole dish on the kitchen's table. When Sarah sat down she saw it wasn't casserole that the dish held but peach cobbler. Sarah raised her eyebrows at the dish and turned a questioning gaze to the man who sat across from her.

"David's peach cobbler has become a guilty pleasure of mine in the last year or so. The few times he visits our home he always brings me some. No one at home can make it quite like he can. I've had my cooks attempt it several times. And whatever the secret is, he refuses to tell anyone."

Jared got up and opened a drawer. When he sat back down he handed Sarah a fork and began to eat the cobbler straight from the pan. Sarah cut a small sample from one corner and lifted a bite to her lips. Most people liked a warm or hot cobbler. Sarah actually preferred hers cold. For a while the two of them just sat there and ate in silence.

Jared spoke first.

"So, what has you up? You were reading weren't you?"

Sarah set her fork down and held up the book she had brought with her to the table.

"Just a lot going on I guess, with Chandler's death and um, everything else. I couldn't sleep so I decided to read."

"What book is it, one I might have heard of?"

"David mentioned you like to read. I doubt you've read this one however. It's called _Labyrinth. _It belonged to my mom before she-." Sarah paused and Jared looked up from where he had been staring curiously at the book.

"Sorry it's been awhile since I've talked about it."

Jared reached across the table to where her hand was resting on the table. For a second she thought he was going to set his hand on hers and she struggled with whether or not she would allow him to or if she would pull away. All he did though was set his hand down next to hers; their pinkies only a hair-width apart. Still Sarah could have sworn she felt the warm pressure of skin on her own. It was comforting.

"I know I was only going to tell you about this book, but I feel like I need to tell you about my mom first. I guess I just haven't had anyone to talk to, Clarice knows of course. And it's just never come up with David. My mom disappeared when I was a baby. She was an actress when she met my dad but gave up the spotlight when she found out she was pregnant with me. At first my dad believed she had left us. That she didn't want to be a mother. But the police never found her. Dad even hired a few private detectives. But it was as if she just vanished into thin air. Dad- Dad never gave up on her. I loved him for that. He was my hero. I didn't remember her but my Dad would tell me about her all of the time. Stories of my mom, how they met, her years on stage, they were my bedtime stories. I felt like I knew her. But when I turned seven they declared her legally dead. Something Dad broke then. He started to move on, cleared out all of stuff; sold her clothes and trinkets. The only things he kept he gave to me, a bunch of headshots from her old acting portfolio and this book. Then a few years later he started dating Irene. They got married and had Toby. I still hadn't gotten over the betrayal I felt for my mother. I didn't understand. I escaped into a world of fantasy and lore, hoping I could find her there."

"May I see it?"

Sarah nodded and blinked back a few drops of tears that had formed in her eyes. She slid the book over to him. Jared picked it up and flipped the cover open. He flicked through a few pages his eyes darting back and forth searching for something.

"There's no author listed. Or even a date of publication."

"Yeah I thought it was weird too. I've been to several libraries. No one seems to have heard of it."

"Is it any good?"

Sarah laughed softly.

"Considering I have read it about once a week every week for the last fifteen years, I would say my opinion is a bit biased. It's even started to invade my dreams. Why don't you read it? Clarice was never interested and Toby thinks it's a 'girl's book.' I think you would like it. In fact the villain sort of reminds me of you."

"Is that so?"

Sarah tried to reply but a yawn escaped her lips.

"Well, I've had my fill of cobbler, so I think I'll go back to bed. Do you mind if I take the book with me?"

"No, I was at the last chapter when you came in. Anyways I should really get some sleep."

With that they Jared stood up and put the cobbler back into the refrigerator. When he bent down to put the dish in its place on the bottom shelf Sarah got a good look at the contours of his muscles. He _was _thin, but Sarah noticed that his skin stretched tight across sturdy muscles in his shoulders and lower back disappearing beneath his grey pajama pants. When Jared turned around she made quick to stand up and head in the direction of the living room. She picked up the book and waited for him to finish putting everything up.

Jared turned off the kitchen light and met her at the end of the hallway leading to the bedrooms and bathroom. Bathed in the dim light cast by the end-table lamp Sarah thought Jared's looks had altered. Either it was a trick of the light or she hadn't noticed before, but his eyes seemed strange. One pupil was larger than the other and it caused his left eye to appear darker than his right, giving it a greener tint. His hair was bedraggled too and gave him a wild appearance.

"You know," she whispered when he noticed her scrutiny, "It seems as if I have met you before. I had a similar thought yesterday when I first met you; like I had known you in a past life. Do you believe in things like that?"

He studied her seriously for a moment before replying.

"In a way yes, I do. I believe people as they develop create new lives for themselves. I don't know if that will help you or not. But I hope it will."

He took her hand then, the one holding the book, and held it to his chest, her knuckles rested on the spot just below his heart. His skin was warm and the muscles beneath were firm. Sarah's eyebrows were knit together as she deliberated over what he had just told her. When she felt the thrum of his heart she looked up and caught a roguish expression in his mismatched eyes. She sensed the steady beat beneath her knuckles quicken and felt her own heartbeat race to catch up with his.

"In exchange," he uttered, "for allowing me to read your favorite book, allow _me_ to take you out tomorrow."

Sarah nodded while at the same time he mind reeled.

"I don't understand you Jared."

"Then allow me to attempt an explanation."

Sarah looked to where her hand rested on his chest, his hand no longer holding hers there. Somehow he had taken the book from her and was holding it casually to his side. Slowly she pulled her arm back and studied the wood floors under her feet. She was suddenly very tired.

She nodded once more before turning away from him.

"Goodnight Jared."

-x-

The man stood at the edge of the living room watching his Sarah as she tucked herself into the small bed. She had turned her back to him and hadn't even looked back to see if he was still standing there before she turned off the last light. But his exceptional eyesight didn't need the artificial light source to see. He stood there for a while longer waiting for her breathing to even itself out into the leisurely tempo of sleep.

Only then did he dare to speak.

"Watch over her."

"But sire?" Came the gruff response of a brown knobby-kneed goblin. Girkland or Gorlind or _whatever_ had made a bed for itself at the foot of the couch which the child slept on. The goblin having been woken silently and magically by his king was staring bright-eyed in the direction of the dark-haired woman.

"No buts!" the man hissed. "I know the rules. But she as long as she is with the child she can be watched, so _watch _her."

"Yes, sire."

The man turned from the living room and started down the hall. When he reached the guest room in which he was temporarily occupying he paused and gave one last glance towards the woman.

"Goodnight, my Sarah."

He then opened the bedroom door and made his way to the bed. It was too large for the room but he had refused to sleep on anything smaller than a king-sized mattress. It still wasn't as spacious as his bed, but it would do for the time being. Stripping off the pajama bottoms before he crawled into bed he was thankful that he had thought to put them on before getting up for his habitual mid-night snack. He frowned then.

It had been an added bonus, the opportunity to speak with Sarah, but the tea he had given to David to give to Sarah was infused with his own calming magic. For all practical purposes it should have worked as a sleeping agent and sent her to sleep almost immediately. That it hadn't worked had him worried.

_Someone or something has definitely tampered with her mind._

It was one thing not to remember her time in his labyrinth. Had she not succeeded in her quest to save her brother, her entire life would have been rewritten. She along with all other Abovegrounders with the knowledge of Toby would have forgotten him completely; it would have been as if he had never been born. Others had failed; in fact no one had ever succeeded until Sarah. And those who failed the man had personally seen to erasing their memories. It was his duty after all, to give them exactly what they wished for. And the few who, like Sarah, had chosen to fight back had fallen victim to their own dreams, their past lives erased so they could live in whatever fantasies they could think of.

Since Sarah was the first to beat him and his labyrinth the man had no idea what to expect once she returned to her own home. At first he had assumed that the amnesia was a way to protect the Underworld from exposure. It was doubtful anyone would believe a fifteen year old girl that a man had come to her first in the form of an owl and stolen her younger brother. With no proof she would have been laughed at, maybe even hospitalized. The man had accepted that it was for the best that she forget her triumph; at first.

But then he had had to endure years of humiliation. To let a mere child defeat him was reason enough for everyone in the Underground to mock him. Not that they would, at least in his company. The child had left his pride bruised. Then to make matters worse she was allowed to forget while he spent countless hours obsessing and remembering.

_It wasn't fair._

_But now?_

Now he realized the girl had been left with something much worse than a memory. She was left with an unexplainable paranoia. Her life had gone even further downhill after her victory. She had won, but she wasn't living the life of a victor. She was being punished.

_But why would someone be punished for winning?_

The man propped himself up in the large bed and opened the red leather book Sarah had given him. He was surprised when he found out such a book actually existed. Underground history read of a time when prophecies were told and written, like the power to manipulate dreams the prophecies were handled by a select group of individuals. The history was so ancient though that the man failed to recall who the group had been and what had happened to them. He needed to get home, but couldn't afford to leave now. Sarah had to remember first.

_Plans need to be moved ahead of schedule. This is far more serious than I originally thought. _

He began to read, and as the words formed a tale unfolded before him as familiar to him as his own heartbeat. And as with the arrival of harsh weather his soul ached like the arthritic knees of the aged.

_Forever cursed to remember._

-x-

In a plane of existence so far out of the mind of even the Goblin King or the Fates a prophecy was coming to life. With each clockwork turn of the land known by many as Earth and few as Aboveground like the pages of a dog-eared book did the story of Sarah Williams begin to unfurl. An unassuming mortal woman who could have never guessed that a deal made from the creation of her world would rule her entire life. And like in a game of chess the entity known solely as Mastery moved its pawns into place.

-x-

Sarah woke the next morning surprisingly well rested and in a fairly good mood. Maybe it was the fact that she had had one of her favorite dreams: she was dancing in intricate circles around a large ballroom. As always her dancing partner was a blur of colors. Sarah snuggled closer to her blanket and inhaled deeply. The first time she had the dream she had been scared, she hadn't known how to dance and her partner refused to let her go. But as she grew older her feelings had changed as well as her dress. This time she wore a midnight blue evening gown of fine silk. The fabric hung off of her skin and pooled around her feet when she stood still.

Someone was shaking her shoulders, but Sarah buried her head deeper into her pillow clinging onto the last wisps of the dream.

"Sarah," a child's voice whined, "Get up. It's already eight o'clock in the _morning_."

"Mmphby mph mphy." She replied mumbling into the pillow.

"Fine, Sarah. Whatever you want."

"Mph phoo."

Sarah smiled into her pillow as she tried to conjure the spinning ballroom once more when a heavy weight unexpectedly dropped onto her half-asleep body jolting her to full consciences.

"Ugh! Toby! Get off! You're too big!"

Toby only laughed and commenced to attacking Sarah by tickling her. Sarah ever the weakling against tickling, started laughing and kicking, careful not to hurt her brother. After a solid minute of the nonstop assault Toby ceased to allow his sister time to catch her breath. When she did it was to her horror to find a two pair of eyes watching her with rapt attention.

David and Jared were sitting on either side of the sofa Toby had occupied the night before. Both were holding a cup that Sarah presumed housed a strong breakfast tea. Neither was drinking however as they watched Sarah's face turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"Oh, um Good-morning." Sarah said smiling sheepishly. Then she watched as David shrugged and reaching into the pocket of his button-up shirt pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to Jared. Jared smiled smugly held the money out to her. Sarah frowned, confused, until Toby hopped up and bouncing over to Jared snatched up the bill.

"What the-?" "Hey! That's cheating!" Cried Sarah and David respectively.

Jared resumed sipping from his cup before responding to David.

"You never said _how _she would wake up."

Even more confused Sarah turned to Toby who was holding the dollar bill up to the light and inspecting it for a watermark like their dad had taught him. Catching her look Toby explained.

"They made a bet for when you would eventually wake up. David said you would sleep in until eight thirty, but Jared said eight. Then Jared said he would pay me five dollars if I woke you up."

Sarah glared at the two "grown" men. But instead of launching into how despicable the two of them were she settled on it being too early on a Saturday to lecture. Sighing she swung her feet over the futon and groaned as she stood up. She yawned and stretched reaching her hands up over her head, twining her fingers together and standing on the tips of her toes all while keeping one eye on Toby; just in case he chose the moment her nightshirt lifted to expose the sensitive flesh of stomach to continue his bombardment.

He didn't and Sarah was glad. She didn't want to embarrass herself any more than she already had.

"Well Sarah, since you are up now we left some tea in the kitchen for you. You can have a quick drink before you bury yourself back into that hole you call your apartment."

"Ha, ha David. My apartment is not a 'hole' thank you very much." Sarah chided as she fixed herself a cup of tea.

"Oh Sarah do we have to go back?"

Sarah took a cautionary sip of the hot liquid letting the potent herbal remedy soak into her taste buds. She wasn't educated in the difference between teas and only ever had any when she spent time with David. This one she guessed was the "coffee" of the tea world and was doing a damn good job of fully waking up her senses.

"Toby it isn't as if we live on other side of the city, we're only across the hall. Besides you promised Clarice you would to work with her today."

Then turning to David she explained.

"The family Clarice works for is taking care of their nephew for the summer. He's Toby's age and there aren't many kids around their neighborhood in the summer time so the mother has been looking for someone with kids around eight and nine that her nephew can spend time with."

"Don't say it like that Sarah you make it sound like a good thing. It's a play date and only babies go on play dates."

Sarah rolled her eyes at her brother and sighed. They had been having this same conversation for over two weeks. Toby had agreed to go with Clarice, but when he found out _why_ he was asked to go, he suddenly didn't want to. Sarah wasn't exactly thrilled either, but she had met with the family before and while she knew money didn't make things better in the world, she did know that an upper class family such as the Morrison's would be scandalized if anything bad happened to a child under their care. Plus it was Clarice, and while the woman was mute she was far from defenseless.

"That's not the point Toby. The point is you promised Clarice and we keep promises in this family."

Toby pouted and crossed his arms before slumping in between David and Jared on the sofa.

In the end a joint effort from David and Jared had convinced Toby that it would be like an adventure spending time with a kid his own age. Toby agreed it would be different than trying to spend time with his schoolmates because at least _this_ kid didn't know about his "imaginary" friends.

Sarah left David's apartment with Toby at nine o'clock. An hour later both Toby and Sarah were dressed and watching cartoons on TV. Thirty minutes later a knock sounded on the front door and Sarah answered. It was Clarice. Sarah let in her longtime friend. Toby made a last minute decision to change his shirt and left the two women sitting in the living room.

Sarah used the time alone to catch Clarice up on the goings on in her life. Clarice had never met Chandler West but gave Sarah a comforting pat on the back as Sarah told her everything the police had said.

"So you see I'm sort of glad you're taking Toby out of the apartment today. I don't feel safe here anymore. The guys have helped a lot though. But it's all different now. Did I tell you the police suspect it was someone who lives in the building? Yeah, there's a camera on the ATM across the street and apparently they never saw anyone enter or exit the building that night. I guess I won't feel safe until I can move again. I just don't have enough money saved up yet. Plus I know it's going to hurt Toby's feelings having to move away from David."

Clarice gave Sarah a sad knowing smile. When Toby was ready Sarah walked the two downstairs. Toby gave Sarah a squeezing hug goodbye and Clarice gave Sarah a quick peck on the cheek before getting into a cab and leaving. Sarah walked back upstairs but didn't bother unlocking her door. Instead she went straight to David's door and knocked.

Like the morning only two days ago Jared answered the door. This time there were no awkward "who is this stranger at the door" moments.

Jared smiled down at Sarah.

"Ah, Miss Williams, long time no see. How might I assist you this morning?"

Sarah studied him for a moment.

_How strange, that in only forty-eight hour my feelings for one man can have evolved so swiftly._

"I was thinking about what you offered last night. I think I would like that very much."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry. It's been a while since I last posted. I realized that as much as I was enjoying writing this story I neglecting my actual homework and was in the danger zone (cue Kenny Loggins) for a few of my classes. So I prescribed myself a fanfiction-free vaction. Blasphemy! I know, I know. And then I as going to post something last weekend but it was my 21st birthday so I got a little druuh- distracted. Yeaaah... distracted. **

**Again sorry for any typos. I don't have a beta and I have a bad habit of not proof-reading before posting. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it's shorter than the last one.**

Jared had jumped at the opportunity Sarah had presented and the two now found themselves having breakfast at a small café only a block away from the apartment. Whatever it was Sarah had been expecting it wasn't the sudden awkward silence that loomed in front of them as they sat at a small round breakfast table waiting for their food. Jared was being uncharacteristically quiet and it unnerved Sarah the whole way to the café. She found herself letting out a sigh in relief when he excused himself from the table shortly after ordering.

Now alone Sarah pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes until she saw spots.

_Why did I agree to this?_

_Because you couldn't stand just sitting at home all day, worrying about Toby. _

_Not to mention the _delish_ bottom that man has, I mean you can't help but want to squeeze-_

_Hey! When did I talking to more than just one other voice in my head._

But Sarah had to admit the new voice had a point. Jared was stirring things in her that hadn't been thought of since college. Sarah shook her head as the waitress finally walked over, setting their plates of food down. Jared came back and the two set to eating their meals; the only sounds a friendly buzz of surrounding conversations and the clinking of silverware. It wasn't until Sarah dipped her spoon into her warm cup of peach-cream porridge that she thought of something to say.

"Oh, so I can solve the mystery of David's peach cobbler for you."

Looking up with a slightly surprised look on his face Jared took his time registering her words.

"Yes, please. Do tell. Lab- uh Lord knows I love a good mystery but it's been bugging me for too long."

Sarah smiled secretly and took a small testing bite of the porridge, humming in delight. It would be too easy for her to torture him as David was so obviously doing. But she couldn't think of anything else to talk about so she conceded.

"Well, he doesn't actually make the peach cobbler. He's a terrible cook for one."

At this Jared's eyebrows rose to surprising heights and Sarah had to take a quick drink of water to keep from choking on her breakfast out of laughter.

"I know at home he never had a reason to cook. We always employed others to do so for us. But now that you mention it, the first home-cooked mean I had after I arrived here was the one you- _You?_ You make those peach cobblers don't you?"

Sarah tried her best to keep a serious face but couldn't seem to control her muscles from stretching her face into a wide smile.

"Guilty as charged. I didn't think to tell you last night."

Jared was now giving her a stunned look and Sarah started to feel slightly nervous under his piercing gaze. Then seeming to realize the intensity behind his look he diverted his eyes and sat back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. To Sarah it almost appeared as if he were pouting.

It took about a minute for him to finally speak again. He was completely serious now, and Sarah couldn't deny the slight protrusion of his bottom lip.

"To think, that I have been eating your food for so long and am now just getting to know you. That cobbler alone is enough to want to- Food is regarded differently from where I am from. I guess that's why David never let on to reality of it all. For someone to give another food, especially a dish as delightful as yours, its considered an act of- an act of love."

"Oh…" Sarah wasn't sure how to react. She had baked those cobbler specifically for David's trips home. But _he _had been the one to request it.

"Does that mean David was- I mean- I don't love David. I do as a friend, but I didn't give him those cobblers under the prospect of declaring anything more than being a friendly neighbor. He told me he thought it was a shame his family couldn't enjoy my cooking and I asked if I would make one for- well for you I guess. I didn't know about your uh- culture."

"He shouldn't have done it. But- technically _you_ did not present the food to _me. _Where I'm from, my 'culture' there are old traditions, some we do not even remember the origins of, which are held in high regards in terms of building and binding a relationship between two people." Here his previous somber expression lightened.

"They aren't too dissimilar from those you might recognize. For example, you receive the gift of flowers and sweets as an act of romantic interest. But here the act is performed by the masculine gender. At home the act of gifting life, whether it is an animal or a piece of fruit indicates the interest of one to another. Usually it is an indicator of sexual attraction and the willingness to mate; the mating part of course coming from the origins of the tradition. The presentation of such a gift is not limited to one gender. "

Sarah listened closely as Jared disclosed more traditions from his home-land. Every now and again she would nod or ask a quick question. He would humor her and try to relate things to something he thought would help her understand better. Sarah knew she would never truly grasp fully onto the concepts of the things he spoke of, but she was satisfied learning a bit of his history.

She now understood better when before he wouldn't give her a clear indicator of where he was from. The culture he came from was an old one, still strong in the ways that had been cast aside by many civilizations well over five-hundred years ago when people were still largely collective and traveled as nomads. As he talked she began to see the reasons for his peculiar style of speech. He came from a background of high intelligence and the seemingly outdated culture did not mean they lived like cave-people. There were gaps in his stories, some of which he explained where due to a loss of written history resulting in the speculation of a lot of old traditions. Most of those, he described, had been cast aside by most of the population.

"Now when it comes to gifting food," he continued, "it is considered an act of binding."

"Like marriage?"

"Not quite. We have marriage rites and ceremonies, but those usually involve more serious measures. Two people have to go through a series of- test, if you will, to be forever bound to one another, and where I'm from, forever means forever. We have no statistics for divorce. So before two people enter a binding that is so serious they live in a state of semi-permanence. For the first time the two are able to share a bed for long periods of time. Months, years, as long as it takes, really."

"Like the engament period before marriage?"

Jared took a moment to think about it before he nodded.

"That is probably an accurate way of looking at it. Most people live in this state of engagement for the entirety of the relationship."

"Why is that?" Sarah recalled a couple who used to be friends with her dad and Irene. That couple had been "engaged for over twenty years. They had even had grandchildren when they finally decided to get married.

"The tests I was speaking of earlier. They are usually very taxing, as they test the strength of the relationship. The tests push the two seeking a permanent binding to their very limits. Most often if the couple cannot pass the tests they will fail to even remain friends afterwards. One often moves to a society more like your own.

"That's so sad." Sarah couldn't imagine what sort of test could destroy two people who thought their love was strong enough to last forever only to end up not even being able to look at one another.

"I can see why more people would want to live together without the tests."

"It's not much different as far as we can tell. No one currently lives in a full binding relationship. The last couple to do so was long dead by the time I born. And the tests are sadly another one of the portions of our history we have lost. There are speculations, rumors that have been passed down the generations, but no certainty. Anyways, the engagements don't always last of course. But a lot of them do. Our people are very loyal to their loved ones. It takes an act of betrayal to break a bond."

Sarah chewed on a piece of bacon as she thought over all that Jared had said so far. It was all very strange and alien to her. She couldn't imagine being part of a routine that delved so deep, though it was interesting to learn about.

_I think I'll just stick to dating for now._

"So does giving food have something to do with getting engaged?"

"It's sort of the indication of the wanting to be engaged. Like how it is here when someone asks the other if they want to get married. Giving food is basically the equivalent of giving a ring. Food indicates support, provision, and protection. Our records show that in the primitive ages hunters would try to bring to their loved ones the largest and most dangerous game. Now a days the seriousness of the engagement is weighed not by quantity but quality."

"How serious is my peach cobbler?"

Jared studied her before answering, his gaze caught between amusement and contemplation. Sarah couldn't explain why but she was suddenly very concerned with what his answer would be.

"Your peach cobbler… is very serious." His words were soft like a whisper but strong and clear as well.

Sarah felt her face warm immediately not only to the words but the way he spoke them.

_Serious, serious, serious…_

Sarah could hear the last word echoing and felt a hum of something react just below her naval. It was a foreign sensation but one that Sarah was started to become accustomed to the more time she spent with the man sitting before her.

Sarah put her fork down and barely managed the difficult task of looking away from his eyes. She studied the lacey-pattern on the white table clothes covering the table. Aware of the irony she noted how the fabric would make for a beautiful wedding gown.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I didn't give you the peach cobbler."

She peered up at him through her lashes and was relieved to see him smile. She had hoped he would take the cue to lighten up the conversation.

"Eh, it doesn't matter anyways. While I respect the traditions of my home-land I am in a position back home to 'bend the rules.' If I took into reflection _all_ of the food I have been presented with I could have been engaged more times than I can count on both hands and toes!" He laughed then when Sarah responded by looking utterly shocked.

Before Sarah could reply the waitress came back and cleared their empty plates and glasses leaving them the check. Jared didn't blink an eye and before she could take out her wallet he had paid for their meals. Standing up he extended a hand out to her and she accepted it.

Walking out of the café they stood on the sidewalk in silence once more. Determined not to regress back to that awkward stage of silence Sarah looked at the watch she wore around her wrist.

"It's nearly noon!" She exclaimed.

Jared leaned over her shoulder to check the time himself and Sarah got a good whiff of the same cinnamon fragrance from the night before. But this time the aroma stirred something more inside her. It was almost like a memory. But before she could grab hold of it, it slid from her grasp and she was left with the impression of something important being missed.

_What is it? It's like one of those "Spot the Difference" puzzles. I _know_ something, but I don't know what it is. _

Jared pulled her out of her thoughts by saying, "Well I guess it's true, 'time flies when one is having fun.' I certainly think we achieved what I proposed last night. You do know a little more about me."

"Yes and I am glad for it. Thank you for sharing. Your life back home is so different. It must be really strange to be gone for so long."

They had started walking down the sidewalk. Sarah didn't think they were headed in any real direction, and for the time being she was content with just walking.

"I do miss home. I'll have to return soon I think. I have responsibilities there. But my attention is needed here first."

"Do you get many tourists or outsiders?" Jared hadn't given her a name or any hint of where his home was located geographically but Sarah had in mind the image of an island or maybe a haven tucked into the valleys of a mountain range.

"It's not well known. It was once, a very long time ago. But others lost interest. They found our ways to be primitive and archaic. Now I suppose we're more like a fantasy or a legend. More leave than come in, but we still thrive. There isn't any outside trading. But when we do get visitors they rarely ever leave."

"That sounds ominous."

Jared smiled at that and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

He gave her a wink and said, "Well, it's not unheard of for someone to leave once they visit. But the land has a way of… seizing people. It is truly a place where dreams can come true for most, if they give it a chance. It can seem rough at first."

"How do you know that if you were born and raised there?"

"I may be biased. But I have met outsiders; some who arrive by accident, some seeking solace from their harsh lives. Outsiders can sometimes think they want one thing, but when they get it, they fight back. The land is intoxicating and a lot of the people can't resist for long. The temptation proves to be too much."

Sarah didn't really understand what he was talking about. It sounded like he was saying people found themselves trapped, almost against their wills.

_Or are they just unable to leave because it's too good. _

It made Sarah think of back to her school years anytime a holiday came up. By the end of the holiday she felt reluctant to go back to school and would often whine. She assumed that was similar to what the outsiders Jared was talking about felt. Maybe some of them couldn't bring themselves to go back to their everyday lives.

It was probably a nice place to go on vacation at.

"I think I would like to see it for myself one day."

-x-

So fixed on whatever pretty images her mind was producing he knew the woman walking beside him missed the slight downward tilt of his lips.

_But you have already seen it._

It had proved easy to talk about some of the Underground traditions. He had had to exclude a lot of information about magic of course. But although magic played a major role in what made the Underground so different from Aboveground it was surprisingly easy to censor the more "mythical" aspects of his home.

Sarah didn't ask too many pressing questions, such as what happened at the binding ceremonies. He wasn't sure how he would have attempted to talk around the highly magical process of speaking the special words while drawing energy from the earth and creating a physical chain that wound around the couple before it dissolved into their flesh.

What he enjoyed most of all about their conversation so far was how interested she seemed in it all, soaking in all he had to tell her. He knew the concept of a lot of what he told her was missed and confused her, those were the times when only knowledge of what the Underground was and how the Labyrinth worked would expose all. He wished he could tell her more. He wished he could tell her the history of his civilization, or how the Abovegrounders scorned his people and turned their backs on magic; to explain to her how their two separate worlds used to be so close and were still close.

But this date did not turn out to be all about him. The man prided himself in knowing as much as possible about Sarah, but as they walked and talked he discovered there was so much he had missed. She carefully avoided the issue of her father and stepmother. She mentioned them, but not what had happened to them. Mostly she spoke about college. What she had studied. What her aspirations had once been. He wasn't surprised to hear she had gone in thinking she wanted to be an actress. She told him how creating the fantasies turned out to be more to her liking than acting them out. He chuckled when she told him she felt it gave her more power.

She told him that after moving to New York she had to give up on big dreams of being a writer and had settled for the time being as secretary for a publishing company.

"I think I can work my way up though. It's been done before. But I think I'll wait until Toby gets a bit older," She said.

To his delight she opened up to him about Hank. He had overheard her conversation with David the night before on the subject but it warmed his heart nonetheless to hear her tell _him_. He had to deny his previous statement of multiple engagement offers when she asked him about it later and he had attempted to look smug with himself. That had earned him a light-hearted punch in the arm, which he pretended hurt more than it really had. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned up her nose. It was all in good humor but he relented and told her that in honesty he had very few romantic interests in his lifetime.

More than anything else she talked about Toby. She told him how the boy was having trouble connecting to children his own age.

"I don't know why, but he seems to get along with adults more so than other kids. I was hoping this outing today with Clarice and her employee's nephew would be healthy for him. As long as he comes back home happy, I'll be happy."

The boy could be quiet and calm but was equally cunny and mischievous. Where Sarah could sit for hours at a time reading a book, Toby was unable to sit still for longer than a couple of hours. His teacher at the school he was attending had told her the boy had a disease called ADD, but Sarah couldn't afford to take him to a doctor. Their differences weren't just mental. As anyone could plainly see, appearance wise they were complete opposites. It turned out no one in their family had blonde hair and even her stepmother's hair had been bleached. Then there was his tan skin. Sarah laughed when she admitted to being jealous because she saw it as impossible to keep a tan in the city, and yet somehow her brother managed it without trying.

After observing the boy so closely over the past two days the man had his own theories on both the mischievous, restless nature of the boy and his physical appearance. After losing the boy to the girl so long ago the man had been sure to deploy his goblins to keep an eye on him. As long as the child was still a child the man was allowed to do so and he had received weekly updates on the boy's life as he had grown from an infant to child. He had watched the boy take on a similar appearance to the residents of the Underground. It was an interesting development. One he wasn't sure he could fully explain.

Still he could not disclose all of this with his Sarah. It was enough really to be spending so much time with her alone. She had grown into such a beautiful woman. But he found himself being drawn to her for reasons beyond conquest and desire. She was sharp and took him up on his challenges. She questioned him and prodded him to think in new ways.

He wasn't quite sure when it happened but at some point in midst their traveling and conversing they had taken to holding hands. It was, like everything he was starting to realize, new to him. He had never simply held a woman's hand before. Sarah's touch was soft and she had a pleasant way of squeezing his hand to emphasize certain words. And for this short time they had together, free of dangers and well-oiled plans, he found himself putting aside his grudge against the Champion of the Labyrinth and enjoying the company of Sarah Williams.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Finally an update. Lookout for cliffies and a plot development. Not totally happy with the ending here, but oh well. I'm sick. Enjoy!**

Sarah wasn't sure quite how they got back as she was pretty sure they had been walking away from the apartment after their breakfast. She put it off as nothing though. She had been enjoying Jared's company and the smooth coolness of his hands. He could be arrogant at times but she was starting to see it was because he was more or less spoiled as a child. Even now she could see most people giving the grown man anything he asked for. He came from a rich heritage and lived a rich lifestyle. She had laughed at him at one point and told him he sounded like everyone treated as if he were a king.

There was an unexplainable urge in Sarah that shouted out for her to tell him everything. About the nightmares she had been having since she was a teenager, about the deaths of her father and stepmother, about the sleepwalking last year. She told him some things though. She told him about her relationship with Hank in college. She didn't know how he would react. He didn't seem jealous or angry even when she hinted to having slept with Hank. He didn't make her feel dirty or shameful about it. Instead he had given her a reassuring squeeze on the hand. She recalled how his un-calloused thumb had caressed the back of her hand. It was a soothing gesture and Sarah had found herself walking closer to his side afterwards.

After getting back from their walk Sarah had spent the remainder of the afternoon with David and Jared. Jared would give her a wink over David's shoulder now and again. And although they were no longer holding hands or sitting next to each other they made efforts to give one another small signs; a wink, a stuck out tongue, the brief touching of hands as they passed in the kitchen. David did not appear oblivious to the chemistry and even made efforts to leave them in a room together. The three of them watched television and talked and laughed together and Sarah couldn't help but to be happy. She even forgot that Toby might not be having as such a good day as she was.

_This is nice, hanging out with adults all day. _

She felt a little sad though that she couldn't have these kinds of days with Clarice. They had fun in their own ways but Clarice was reserved and preferred a quiet life. She would have hated to be here with David making raunchy jokes at everyone's expense.

Toby came home in a good mood. He seemed to know that Sarah wasn't home and went straight to David's apartment. He told them all about his day with Clarice, the twins, and Andrew, the nephew. Sarah was happy that Toby seemed to be making friends that weren't invisible and weren't over the age of ten. Toby asked Sarah if he could go back to see Andrew and Sarah promised him she would talk to Clarice about setting something up.

Jared walked Sarah and Toby across the hall. Sarah sent Toby inside but lingered a moment. Jared took the cue and leaned in. Sarah's breath caught and she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The scent of cinnamon and sugar washed over her and she pushed aside an irrational rising panic. Their lips never met, however he brushed his lips close to her ear.

He whispered and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Goodnight Sarah." Then he pressed his lips to her temple and stood back.

Sarah opened her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"I really had a nice time today. Thank you and goodnight, Jared." Then she turned and disappeared into her apartment.

The warmth that his body had radiated was now gone and Sarah rubbed her arms trying to dispel the sudden coldness. She asked Toby if he had already eaten dinner. He yawned as he nodded his head in confirmation. Sarah sent him to bed as it was just about his bedtime anyways. She watched him getting ready for bed and thought about the second time Jared had almost kissed her. She was disappointed. She could no longer deny herself the truth behind a desire for his kiss. Yet, a sense of relief still lingered in the back of her mind. If he had kissed her tonight would that small feeling of relief have been regret instead?

_Maybe it's still too soon._

Sarah soon lay in her bed and tried to go to sleep. She found that she was missing something. Her bed suddenly seemed too big for just one person. She also found that it wasn't too hard to imagine Jared laying there next to her. A still breeze crept over her causing her skin to prickle when she recalled his warm breath breathing into her ear. She buried herself deeper into her comforter to get warm. Soon she was drifting off to sleep a familiar hum of violins lulling her into a world of fantasy.

The first thing Sarah did when she became aware of the spinning ballroom scene was find a mirror. Her reflection was the same from this morning, the same dark blue satin gown and a matching satin strip of cloth across her face with holes cut out for the eyes. She looked down and spun around to watch the skirts fan out around her ankles. She giggled as she started to topple over, her head dizzy from the spinning. A pair of strong arms caught her around the waist to steady her. She looked up expecting to see a faceless masked stranger but was surprised to see Jared, unmasked and standing beside her.

"Careful there Sarah, you don't want to break one of those pretty ankles before you even get the chance to dance."

Sarah gawked up at his handsome face. He was different somehow.

_My mind must be changing his appearance for the dream._

His eyebrows were more arched and angular and that illusion from last night was back making the pupils of his eyes seem distorted. And strangely enough he appeared to be wearing makeup. His hair was a fountain around his head and his skin seemed to glow more golden. He wore a long coat with jewels of varying sizes and color sewn in. The coat was the same color as her dress and he wore it over a white ruffled shirt, tight black pants with tall shiny black riding boots.

_Wow my mind is very good with details._

Like all her other dreams, with Jared performing the role of the stranger, he extending his black-gloved hand palm-side up. She took it without hesitation. This was an old routine for her, but one she still enjoyed. So far the only thing new was Jared's presence and the fact that he had spoken to her.

No one ever spoke in this dream, not even Sarah. She was intrigued by his appearance and wondered if it had to do with their date earlier that morning. Soon all thoughts fled as she whirled and twirled with him around the ballroom. There were other people there, but their faces were a blur. She never looked away from his mix-matched eyes. To do so, she had learned long ago, brought a pain of dizziness to her head and the ache of nausea to her stomach.

The music changed styles as did the dancing but it never stopped playing in this dream-world. Her feet never grew tired and she never changed dance partners. They never stopped to rest or get anything to drink; as such she never got thirsty.

Jared's mouth began to work and it seemed he was having trouble thinking of the right words to say.

Sarah chose then to try to do something that had in every other dream failed. She tried to speak.

And she was duly surprised when she did manage to say, "Strange."

They kept right on dancing and Jared finally achieved speech.

"What's strange?"

"This," Sarah indicated to him with the hand that hand been resting on his shoulder, "You."

Theatrically pouting he asked, "What's wrong with me?"

Sarah laughed but then grew silent.

_What _is _wrong with him?_

_Nothing…_

"I guess it's not you. Even though this is my dream, you feel right, like you belong here."

Then Jared did something that surprised Sarah even more than speaking. He pulled her closer to him, so that Sarah could actually feel his body heat through the layers of fabric that separated them. Then he bent his head down so that his mouth hovered just by her ear. His warm breath sent a shiver down her spine and she was reminded of their moment together just outside of the hall. Sarah closed her eyes.

_Is he _ever_ going to kiss me?_

"And you Sarah," he whispered. "You belong here. You belong here with me, don't you Sarah?"

_Yes. Yes I do._

She stared up at him with her inner-voice working fervently to come out. Sarah's head pounded with the force. She tried to shake the thoughts away, but it just raised its volume.

_YES! YES I DO!_

Panic deep within Sarah rose as well. She had never experienced such loss of control over herself. Where were the rational parts of her brain telling her to take things slow and think things over? Sarah began to physically struggle against the voice in her head. She didn't feel in control, and instinct told her to fight.

Finally she opened her eyes and pushed away from Jared. He stumbled backwards into a couple of dancers who kept right on dancing as if they hadn't felt a thing. Sarah tried to run away, but almost before she could make up her mind which way to go a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a fast-paced waltz.

She thought at first it was Jared but the figure she danced with now was actually female. Sarah looked around but she was no longer in the crowded ballroom. There was no music keeping tempo with their swift footwork which echoed off of the mirrored walls. There were no other dancers. And there was definitely no Jared.

Sarah caught flashes of herself in the mirrors. Her dress was gone and she was shocked to see herself completely nude. She was more shocked to see herself twirling seemingly solo around the grand room. She looked to the mysterious lady who, as far as sight and touch were concerned, confirmed that Sarah was _not_ alone. From what she could tell the woman was wearing the same dress Sarah had been wearing while dancing with Jared. In fact the woman looked a lot like Sarah, only she wasn't sure since the woman was wearing a black-silk mask that covered her entire face. There weren't even holes for the eyes. But she was the same height and had the same long dark-brown hair.

_Whoever she is, she scares the living hell out me. _

And it was true. A darkness was emitted from the dancer that flowed around them like a low smoky fog.

Sarah swallowed back a lump in her throat and dared to speak.

"Wh-who are you?"

The masked face stared straight at Sarah, and although she couldn't be sure the woman was actually looking at her Sarah could "feel" it.

"You may call me Wyrd." Sarah heard the gravelly female voice but didn't see Wyrd's jaw or lips move from beneath the mask.

Sarah didn't know what to do next. They were still dancing the waltz but unlike before Sarah was getting tired. Usually her dreams just ended. There was never just an "end." But never before had Sarah _wanted _to wake up.

_Wake up._

"Um, W-Wyrd, I really need to wake up now."

_Wake up._

Wyrd's head tilted back and a low rasping laugh rang out, echoing darkly.

"Yes Sarah you do. You do need to wake up. But not just yet. There is much I need to tell you."

Sarah's eyes widened.

"This isn't just a dream is it?"

"No Sarah, it is not. This is a warning."

Suddenly Wyrd stopped dancing and Sarah stumbled over her feet. Wyrd reached out to steady her. Her hands were cold when they grabbed Sarah's shoulders. Sarah trembled and wished she had some clothes on.

"Things are about to become dangerous for you Sarah. Your life is at stake. _You _must not die. Something is going to happen. Something is happening. I cannot say what, as it is not my place. I should not even be here. But you have to know. There is a part of you that has been hidden from your memories. And you must remember if you wish to survive. I cannot unlock this memory, as again it is not my place. But I can help. I will do something very soon, and you must forgive me, as it will hurt you very much. Now, I must leave. I have been here too long."

Sarah had stood silently absorbing all Wyrd had said.

_Danger?_

_Memories?_

"Sarah," Wyrd tipped Sarah's head up. "I am sorry."

Sarah blinked and Wyrd was gone, as was the ballroom. In fact when Sarah blinked she found herself staring up at her own bedroom ceiling. Sunday morning sunlight was leaking through her window curtain casting a single beam across her bed.

Sarah sat up and pressed her hands into her eyes, looking over to her bedside table she read that it was only six-thirty.

_Gods, my head hurts._

The words of Wyrd kept repeating themselves as she got up and started getting for the day. She had just finished brushing her teeth when she heard a cry of terror ring out from somewhere inside the apartment.

-x-

David opened his eyes from a fitful night of sleep.

"Bloody good it did me, should've just stayed up with-"

"David!"

David rolled over and walked into the living room not bothering to cover up with a robe. He found his "cousin" exactly where David had left him the night before; sitting on the sofa bent over Sarah's red-bound book.

The man didn't look up as David entered.

"This book! I cannot believe this book! It has everything. Every line is exactly what happened after Sarah wished Toby away!"

David cringed and rubbed his temples.

"Please, stop yelling, I had a very rough night."

The man turned to David then, his Aboveground façade doing nothing to conceal the magic crackling around him.

"David, _this,_" he waved the book, "is how she knew how to defeat me. It's practically a guide through the Labyrinth."

Realization started to dawn on David's face.

"But, how could any Abovegrounder have known?"

The man shook his head, "They couldn't have. This came from somewhere else, maybe even from Underground. They ensured she would get this book. Her mother, David, I have to find out who her mother was, and what happened to her."

"Okay my liege, I'll get right on it. But first we need to talk about last night."

"Last night?"

David frowned.

"You didn't _feel _anything? Jay, I kept waking up every thirty minutes in a fit. Something was going on last night, something that was affecting my sleep. _My sleep!_ And I slept through the Fiftieth Fiery War."

This caused the man to raise one of his eyebrows and set the book aside.

"This is serious then. Perhaps I didn't notice because I was up all night reading this book. Now," the man moved to David's recliner and sat, tossing a leg over one of the arm of the chair, "either I was too caught up to notice, or this event was only noticeable asleep."

"Well seeing as you are more susceptible to magical occurrences than I am, I highly doubt it's the first thing."

"Okay, so tell me exactly what happen-."

But the man stopped short. His eyes widened and smile slowly spread across his face.

"David. It's happened."

-x-

A dark figure loomed over the sleeping form of a young boy. Its shifting form rested on that of a young, tall, beautiful woman. It was looking for clues.

_How can we lead the boy away from the girl?_

_Let us just take him out like yesterday. _

_We can't!_

_She'll know it was us._

_What about the plan with that girl, Chandler?_

_Yes, we were supposed to blame "whoever" killed the girl._

_What was that?_

The figure shifted once more and drifted into the hallway. Behind the door it now faced the figure knew lay a sleeping girl by the name of Sarah Williams. Only the girl was not alone.

_Something is in there with her. _

_Get it out!_

_We can't risk exposure!_

Still the figure had to force itself not to burst through the door. Whatever was there with Sarah was a danger to its plans. So the figure hovered outside of the door, listening. But it could not hear anything more than Sarah's light snoring.

Slowly the sun began to rise and light spilled into the hallway. Then the bedroom door behind the figure creaked open. Quickly the figure fled to the living room where it melted into a shadow hidden behind the television.

-x-

He knew it was too early on a Sunday during the summer for an eight-year-old to be awake but something had woken him up. Toby rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. He had been having a really good dream about a wizard and a clown when a voice broke through.

"Toby."

At first he thought it was Sarah, but though the voice was female, it was didn't belong to his sisters.

"Come here."

He had tried to ignore it but he could still hear it, even after he put his pillow over his head.

"Come here, Toby."

Then the voice was joined by a tugging sensation that came from his bellybutton. He tried to resist, but it was too much. So, he sat up and slid out of bed, following the invisible string he seemed tied to. It was like the rope they hooked onto his belt-loop when his class went on a fieldtrip to the art museum. Only this time he couldn't see who was leading him.

The tugging was leading him into the living room. When he got there it detached. The sudden release caused Toby to trip and fall forwards. Only he wasn't falling towards the white living room carpet. Toby let out a scream as he fell into a void of black.

-x-

Sarah ran into the living room just in time to see Toby's bare feet disappear into a large black hole placed where the coffee table was supposed to be.

"Toby!" She fell to the floor and reached into the cavern but she couldn't feel or see anything. The hole was so deep and dark not even the bright light streaming in from the patio doors could light it up.

She screamed Toby's name into the hole until her voice grew hoarse. Tears fell into the hole as she cried. Between gasps of breath she kept on repeating his name. If she wasn't sobbing "Toby" she was whispering "I've lost him." The pain in her heart grew the longer she lay there. The sun had risen some more.

_I can't just sit here and do nothing. _

The words of Wyrd came back to her.

_I will do something very soon, and you must forgive me, as it will hurt you very much._

At this moment Sarah couldn't imagine a greater pain.

_But didn't Wyrd say she was going to help?_

Sarah didn't know what to do.

She thought about jumping into the void, but she wasn't sure if that would help or do more harm. She didn't know what was down there. She thought about calling the police, but who would believe her about a giant hole suddenly appearing in her living room.

_I have to tell someone. I need help. I need-_

"Jareth."

**AN: Whoo! It's the "name." What going to happen now? Hopefully, it won't be _too_ much longer for the next update. I am sick so I have more time to sit around home and do nothing better than homework and write.**

**AN2: Just realized that link to Sarah's inspiration dress might not have worked so heres another one **

**http:/ / wp-content/ uploads/ 2009/ 09/ christina-applegate-blue-dress-emmys .jpg - as always remove spaces.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jareth had imagined this moment a countless number of times over the span of seven years; the moment that Sarah Williams would call his name.

As his mood changed so did the image of Sarah. He pictured her, cowering in fear before him as he openly let his magic crackle like lightning around him. And then he saw himself grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her close to him. There was something he wanted from her, revenge yes, but also a kiss. All those years ago as they had danced in that peach-illusion dream and her round youthful face had looked so adoringly up at him, he had wanted nothing more than to press his lips to hers.

_Surely she would not have been able to break the spell then._

Whatever it was he expected to find when she _did_ finally call for him it was not what he found; Sarah sobbing into her chest, curled like a fetus into herself laying next to what appeared to be some form of an oubliette.

His smile left his face at once and he hurried over to her. He sat beside her and rolled her over so she was looking at him.

"Sarah? What's happened?"

"Ja- Jared?" She sobbed. "You're not supposed to be here. I didn't call for you."

Her face was red and blotchy and her eyes were puffy and raw. Jareth dismissed the twinge of annoyance when at once she didn't recognize him.

"Sarah, look at me," he commanded, "I am Jareth."

Her eyebrows furrowed and something akin to anger flashed in her hazel eyes. Hope leaped like a quick flame in his chest. But then Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No. Jareth took Toby. Jared, I mean, y-you would never take Toby away from me. Would you?"

Jareth frowned.

_She's confused. Whatever magic was placed on her mind is causing her to doubt what she knows._

"I did Sarah. I did take him once from you. But only because _you _wished him away. Don't you remember?"

Sarah sat up then. She opened her eyes and there was no denying the anger then. Had Jareth been anyone but himself he would have drawn back from the heat.

Then Sarah did something that Jareth had not imagined. She struck. And it wasn't a stinging passionate slap. No, like a viper rearing before it strikes quick as lightning, Sarah drew back her arm. Before Jareth had the chance to react her fist was flying towards his face. The bones in her knuckles met his jaw and he felt his lower mandible give a pop as it dislocated.

"You bastard!" Sarah stood, cradling her hand to her chest.

"This is all _your_ doing! THIS is all _your _fault! My parents. Oh god. That night I wished my father would just leave me alone. You did that didn't you? You killed them. You're not only a lunatic, you're a murderer."

Jareth stood, the shock of actually having been punched wearing off as his own anger took over.

_This is what you wanted wasn't it? To be remembered?_

"And now?" Sarah broke off into a hysterical laughter, "You've done it again! I knew, I KNEW I shouldn't have trusted you. There was something this entire time, nagging at the back of my head. And Toby!"

Jareth watched as all the blood seemed to drain from her face.

"Toby." She whispered, whipping her head back to the hole in the floor. The hand she had used to hit him came slowly up to her lips. "Toby's gone."

"Sarah, I had nothing-"

"No!" She interrupted. "You do not get to speak! You do not get to make excuses! YOU have no power over me. What you _are _going to do is get my little brother back. There will be no mazes, no _peaches,_" she hissed, "no dancing, and no bogs."

Jareth stood silent.

_This is not how things are supposed to be. _

-x-

"Now," Sarah continued her hand throbbing with pain, "you may say something."

She was surprised by her own behavior and the vehemence behind her words. Yes, she was angry, but she was mostly hurt. Hurt that she had finally decided to trust someone and open up to him and he was lying to her the entire time. When she first saw Jared, Jareth that is, sitting next to her she knew. She didn't know how she did, but the moment she had spoken that name it was like a dam had broken and a flood of memories came pouring in. The shock of the force was dulled at first by a deep growl which kept screaming in a cacophony of voices in her head.

_No, you must not remember!_

But there was the proof in front of her. And he wasn't denying it. Those dreams then, were not dreams, but memories.

_I _had_ lost Toby. And now I've lost him again. And it's all _his _fault._

Logic stood for Sarah that if he had done it once, he would have done it again.

Jareth stood silently rubbing his jaw. It was off-putting, Jareth was always willing to fight back seven years ago.

_Why isn't he speaking?_

And then finally he did.

"I assure you; I had nothing to do with this, or the death of your father and stepmother. I knew about the accident, yes. But only because I had my goblins keeping an eye on you and Toby. You had forgetten me Sarah, there was nothing I could do. My power comes from belief. Belief in a power that could make things happen. When you were fifteen you believed in me enough that when you wished your brother away I came. That was my duty. I'm sorry about your parents. But that was not me. If it was more than an accident it was done by some power other than mine. A stronger power."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. He had manipulated her, he had deceived her, he had made her time in the Labyrinth a living hell, but he had never lied to her. Taking a deep breath Sarah had to admit that the only lie she could remember was Jareth telling Toby his name was Jared King. She couldn't prove it of course, but she _felt _like everything he had told her in the past three days had been the truth.

"Tell me what you know then."

Jareth sighed.

"Something had altered your memory after you defeated- after you left the Underground with your brother; making it so you would forget your time there. The Labyrinth does this sometimes, and I admit at first I believed this to be the case. There is much to explain but I fear we are pressed for time. Needless to say when I discovered you were living here I thought that my reappearance would be enough for you to remember. When that failed I knew there was much more than Underground magic. I could not reveal myself to you; it was not in my power. You had to remember me on your own. I have my suspicions but I must get back to my library back home before I can be sure. I suggest we-"

"Wait." Sarah raised a hand to stop him, "you said it was not it your power?"

"Yes."

_Wyrd. Wyrd had said something about my memories._

"There is a part of you that has been hidden from your memories. And you must remember if you wish to survive. I cannot unlock this memory, as again it is not my place. But I can help. I will do something very soon, and you must forgive me, as it will hurt you very much."

"What is that?"

"Do you know someone named Wyrd?" Sarah asked.

"No, but it does ring familiar. Why?"

"She came to me in a dream last night. She said I needed to remember something and that she would help me. Do you think she did this, so I would call out for help? Call out for you?" Sarah went on to explain the dream, omitting the parts before Wyrd appeared.

Jareth thrummed his fingers on his lips thinking.

"It seems logical. She came to you in your dream? Residents of the Underground cannot manipulate dreams. Remember I told you so much of the Undergrounds history had been lost. It is rumored that one such record spoke of a race of beings that could. Coming into your dream, talking to you, warning you; I believe this Wyrd is one of those beings. Sarah I have to go back home."

"What about Toby?"

"I have a feeling this is hole leads to my kingdom."

"An oubliette? My brother's in an oubliette?"

Before Jareth could answer a voice came from the open doorway.

"Sarah?"

-x-

"David. We're going home."

David had been unable to stay in his apartment any longer. Jareth was taking too long at Sarah's and he was growing uneasy. So he had decided to go over.

When he opened his door he saw that Sarah's door was open. He walked in and found the two at a standoff. Sarah was standing cradling a swollen hand, and Jareth was standing a few feet away nursing a swollen jaw.

"My brother's in an oubliette?"

_Whoa! Does Sarah really remember?_

Jareth had gotten all excited right before he left. He kept repeating, "It's happened" as he ran around the apartment getting dressed.

"Sarah?"

"Sarah is it true? Do you remember?"

"David."

"No I have to tell you something first. My name is David and I am a resident of the Underground. I serve the Goblin King Jareth; I am his most loyal friend and servant; as my family before me was for his family before him. I was there in the ballroom when you and Jareth danced. But Sarah, I do love you as a friend. I don't want to lose you to this. I've been waiting so long to tell you the truth. Please don't be angry with me."

All of this rushed out in one quick breath. He didn't know what to expect from her, she was one of his best friends. She was kind and gentle and lovely. He feared what it would be like to lose her.

Sarah's eyes shifted from Jareth back to him, her eyes were watery and David could tell she had been crying. It tore him to think she had been crying due to something Jareth had done, but his loyalty was to Jareth first.

Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she opened them strode over to David. He was afraid for a second that she was going to hit him, as it was obvious she had done to Jareth. He closed his eyes, ready for the impact when he felt her arms around his chest. He looked down at her and saw she was crying, her tears soaking his white t-shirt.

"You've always been such a good friend David. I don't want to lose you either, but I have to get Toby back before I can think about anything else."

"Toby's gone?"

Jareth stepped up then, clearing his throat. Sarah pulled back from her hug but kept one hand resting on David's arm.

"Yes, I believe an outside force has taken him to the Underground and hidden him in an oubliette beneath the castle. We have suspicions that a being calling herself Wyrd used Toby to help Sarah remember. It appears Sarah is in some trouble. Her life is being threatened, though we don't know by whom or how. I believe we can find answers in the library."

David nodded, the gravity of the situation resting heavily on his shoulders.

"Then we go home and find the answers."

"No, we find Toby first."

-x-

Sarah was still steaming mad at Jareth, but was setting aside her anger so she could focus on finding her brother. They two men had given her a moment to change out of her nightclothes and into something fit for traveling in the Underground. Jareth and David both warned her that the space under the castle were the oubliettes were located was actually a maze of caverns and tunnels that spanned almost as far as the Labyrinth. Sarah it turned out, had only witnessed a very small fraction of that space seven years ago. First when she chose to go down by the Helping Hands, and then second when she and Hoggle had run from the Cleaners.

_Oh gods, Hoggle. And Sir Didymus, Ludo. All of my friends. What happened to them?_

Since recovering her memory she had gone over her last night with her friends a hundred times already in her head.

_It must have been shortly after the party in my room that I lost my memory. _

When she walked back into the living room she found Jareth and David studying the hole.

"No doubt about it, it's slowly closing, look it was about two feet away from the sofa when I found Sarah. Now it's three feet away."

"Yes, but we have other ways of getting to the Labyrinth and the castle without this passage. However, this might land us closer to Toby. I doubt it will still be here when it's time to return."

Jareth mumbled something that Sarah wasn't able to hear and David clapped him on the back.

"Do you think that whatever is after Sarah was strong enough to not only alter her memory and manipulate her dreams but also strong enough manipulate the Aboveground so that Robert and Irene Williams died? It's too uncanny. They must have known Sarah would end up with Toby. Wait Jay, do you think Cl-"

Sarah cleared her throat. She was feeling too intrusive standing in the hallway listening to their whispering.

Jareth looked up and quirked an eyebrow. Something inside her jumped.

_Damn._

Yes, she was still mad at him, but apparently the attraction for "Jared" had not been lost.

_And really it's not like they're too different people._

_Not now._

_Whatever, just saying._

"Looks familiar," he stated motioning to her.

Curious as to what he was talking about Sarah looked down at her wardrobe.

_Damn again._

She hadn't been thinking about what to wear, her mind preoccupied with finding Toby and dealing with the "new" memories. Her mind running on auto-pilot had picked out a pair of old worn jeans and a loose white long-sleeved shirt.

"At least she got rid of that hideous vest." David replied.

Sarah rolled her eyes and fought off a smile. Her brother was missing and in danger, there was no time for this.

"Well, so we just jump in?"

David and Jareth nodded.

"Seems that way," Jareth said.

"Ladies first." Was all David had to offer.

Sarah started for the hole, determined to get this over with and find Toby as soon as possible. Jareth however had a different plan and stepped in her way.

"No. David you go first. Contact me if it's safe."

Without hesitation David did as ordered, sitting on the edge of the hole before hopping in. And just like with Toby he was just gone. Lost to the darkness.

Sarah looked worriedly at Jareth.

With a twist of a wrist an orb, crystal clear and about the size of an apple appeared. Sarah groaned.

"This crystal helps be concentrate my magic. It is used for many things, such as scrying glass. I can also use it to communicate with a selected few. Well the crystal was forged a few chips of it were left and carved into small pointed crystal prisms. David has one that he wears around his neck."

Sarah nodded.

"Yeah I saw it once when he took Toby and me swimming. He wouldn't even take it off to get into the pool."

Just then the crystal began to glow a faint red color. Jareth held the crystal up at eye level and indicated that Sarah should stand closer.

Sarah moved to stand should to shoulder with Jareth and was amazed to see David's face reflecting off the crystals smooth surface.

"Jareth? Sarah?"

"Yes, David."

"Okay well, we were right the hole did lead to an oubliette. Toby isn't here though. Funny enough it's the same one Sarah landed in seven years ago. Though I doubt that's a coincidence. And since there is only one way out of this one I think it's safe to say that either someone found him or he found his own way out."

"Alright David, we'll be there shortly."

Then David's image was gone.

"Wow, that must really come in handy, long-distance wise."

Jareth just smirked.

"Now then, it's your turn."

Sarah gulped. Diving into a large black hole in the middle of her living room did not seem the safest thing to do. But what other choice did she have?

"I can do this," she said, more to herself that Jareth.

As with David Sarah sat on the edge of the hole first. Her legs immediately disappearing from view. She gave one last look at Jareth before closing her eyes and dropping in.

-x-

"No!"

Almost as soon as Sarah disappeared into the void, the hole closed shut. Jareth was left staring at Sarah's coffee table as if nothing had ever happened.

Jareth paced the floor, testing the carpeted area with his foot. It was sound.

"Great." He growled, "It looks like I'll be going the long way."

It had been awhile since he had travelled and although he was looking forward to being home, it annoyed him to no end that something had separated him once again from Sarah.

His crystal hummed once and Jareth glared into it. He answered David's call.

"Speak."

"Sarah made it safe and sound."

"That's good. We've run into a new obstacle. The hole here closed and I'll have to use the mirror in Sarah's living room to travel to the castle."

He smiled to himself when Sarah's face replaced David's.

"What do you mean? You're just going to leave us here?"

"No, Sarah. But I can't join you either. Surely you remember the way out?"

Sarah chewed on her lip as she looked around, her eyes lit up as she spotted something across from her.

"Yeah, there's a door over there. Hoggle opened it for me the last time. It leads to the False Alarms."

"Yes. Now follow your memory until you get to the locked gate. David's shard will act as a key. Follow that hall until you come to a ladder. It will lead you to the fountain inside the Goblin city. I'll meet you there."

Sarah nodded and the image blinked out. Jareth sighed.

"Why can't it ever be easy."

-x-

David lifted the small wooden door as Sarah had indicated.

"Now open it from the right. The left is a broom closet."

"Well what do you know, a passageway."

David turned and smiled.

"I lived in the castle my entire life. Going to New York was my first big adventure. This looks like my second. Only, you know more about this place than I do."

Sarah walked over to the door and ducked under.

"Yeah, I guess so. I guess since I just got my memory back everything seems like it happened just yesterday."

They made their way down the dusty tunnels, Sarah following her memory of the place just as Jareth had instructed. When they got to the False Alarms Sarah was surprised when nothing happened.

"They aren't talking."

"Huh?"

Sarah indicated to the large face-shaped statues.

"They're called False Alarms, they're supposed to try and trick you into going a different direction than the one you're on. Only they aren't doing it now."

"Hm."

David walked up to one and poked the nose-shaped stone.

"Hey!" He shouted, "Wake up."

With a grinding noise a heavy eyelid opened slowly. The eye rolled wildly before resting on them.

"What do you want?" It asked.

"Well aren't you supposed to be warning us of dangers and perils and whatnot?" David asked, placing his hands on his hips.

The rolled wildly once more before stopping.

"No need. The Champion is here. No need to falsely warn the Champion."

"The Champion?" Sarah stepped forward, "Is that what I am?"

"Well yes Sarah," David explained. "You beat the Labyrinth. I guess you have privileges now."

"So what about him?" Sarah asked the stony face.

"I only warn those who don't belong here."

"Oh. Hey! Have you seen a little boy with blonde hair?"

But it did no good for the statues eye had closed once more.

"Well, a fat lot of good that helped." David exclaimed.

Sarah just shrugged and kept walking.

Soon they came to a new tunnel that split off to the left and to the right.

Sarah shivered involuntarily.

_This is where Jareth sat. _

The image of Jareth throwing off his beggar disguise rushed back to Sarah, and the way he had stood so close to her, challenging her.

"God I was so stubborn."

She hadn't realized she had said this out loud until David snorted next to her.

"'A piece of cake', really Sarah? Oh yes, let's antagonize the Goblin King some more."

"You knew about that?" she whispered, somewhat hurt.

_Was nothing private here?_

David noticed and patted Sarah on the arm.

"Look it's not like he had you on display. I'm one of his most trusted companions. He tells me everything, practically. I'm sort of like a royal adviser."

They had started walking once, Sarah asking David questions about Jareth, the Labyrinth, and the Underground to get her mind off the past. She learned that Jareth wasn't actually a king as much as a person of power who was looked up to. King and Queen were just titles here that signified power over a certain group.

"Jareth's family drew the short end of the stick, ruling over Goblins."

David laughed at this.

"Goblins may not be the brightest creatures of the Underground, but they are hard workers. Mostly the Goblin Kings and Queens are here to watch over the Labyrinth. It's a part of the Underground that has been here for as long as anyone can remember. Its magic is separate from that of the people's. We don't know if it's like the land and controls itself or if whoever made it controls its powers. Jareth has the responsibility of watching over it now. It's not the kings and queens who answer peoples wishes Sarah. It's the Labyrinth. Jareth and his ancestor's must do their duty. The Labyrinth can be temperamental and although Jareth is one of the strongest magical beings in the land he's no match for the Labyrinth. But he can help."

"How?"

"Well take for instance your wish for Toby to be taken away seven years ago. The Labyrinth responded and required that the wish be answered. Had Jareth ignored it we might all have been punished. I fear the day the Labyrinth might get angry. It would sap Jareth power completely trying to suppress it. Alas nothing too terrible has happened yet."

This gave Sarah some things to think over as they walked. When they reached the locked gate, David did as Jareth instructed and pulled out his crystal prism. It glowed red and the chains fell off the gate.

"Simple as that?" Sarah wondered. Sarah looked to the fallen wall to their right and sighed. She was starting to miss Hoggle and her other friends.

David pushed open the gates. They gave away easily enough and the two continued down the tunnel. Something moved behind them and Sarah turned around but saw nothing.

_Just my imagination._

-x-

The shifting figure bobbed silently behind the wall next to the gate where Sarah and David had just passed through.

_We got lucky this time._

_Yes, lucky she didn't notice us._

_We are tired._

_Travelling so far is tiresome_

_No complaining, we're close._

_We just need to find the boy before they do._

Settling on the form of the tall woman the figure began to climb the ladder beside the fallen wall.

**AN: I love finally being able to use Jareth's name. It is such a relief. Okay Sarah is officially back in the Underground, what adventures await her? I can't believe I have made it this far. Ten chapters, 23 reviews over 40,000 words so far and not even at the end. You guys are great. I love you. Sorry once more for typos. Still looking for a Beta.**


	11. Chapter 11

Jareth took a deep breath as we stepped out of the floor length mirror and into his personal chambers.

_Home._

He was finally home. Turning to look in the mirror he smiled at his reflection. His hair was back to its normal fountain-like self and the glamour was gone from face, revealing his mismatched eyes and the signature markings under his eyebrows. He would have changed into something more suited to his taste, but he had to remind himself that he was pressed for time and that Sarah was currently roaming the Underground with David looking for a lost Toby.

His grin faded.

_Now is not the time for fancy._

The sleeping goblins outside of his chambers jumped as he banged the double-doors open.

"Chiplink! Groprell! Put the city and castle on high alert. The Champion of the Labyrinth has returned and is looking for her lost brother."

The one who responded to Chiplink wiped the drool from his mouth with the back of his scabby hand.

"Sire, the girl runs once more?"

Jareth taking his liberties as "king" kicked the stubby goblin in the shins.

"Of course not. Her brother came here by accident, this is not the Labyrinth's doing. Now. Alert the city and castle!"

Hurriedly the two goblins shuffled off as fast as their squat legs could carry them. Jareth continued from his chambers up a flight of stairs until he got to his second most favorite place in the castle, the throne room. He hesitated only a moment to gaze longingly at his horn-carved throne before hopping onto the ledge of a wide open window.

Jareth closed his eyes and concentrated on the deep strum of his beating heart. He let his magic pool from his core and allowed himself another smile of pleasure as the warm hum of magic made its way down his limbs. When he opened his eyes the world appeared larger than normal and everything came into a sharp focus. When he spread his arms it was a pair of snowy wings that lifted. Time and experience let animalistic instinct take control as his owl-form pushed off from the ledge and took flight into the bright Underground sky.

In this form he was able to register small prey scrambling behind bushes as well as keep a bird's eye view on the Goblin City. He couldn't be sure how long it would take Sarah and David to reach the fountain but he commanded himself to ignore the seductive call of the open sky and made his way to the center of the city.

Goblins were going about their daily tasks, cooking and sewing and hauling various tools. None of them thought to look up, as watching the sky was not their job. This gave Jareth the advantage as it allowed him to view his "subjects" without them cowering or stuttering. Jareth circled the area a few times, taking note that Sarah and David had not arrived. He landed on the roof of a squat building with a straw roof, turning his head from side to side, his large disk-shaped eyes taking in the bustling city.

Just when we started to get bored, a knob-nosed dwarf came shuffling into the square. With every step the dwarf seemed to jingle from the numerous shiny trinkets that hung from loops and buckles about his waist. Jareth hopped up and transformed into his normal self mid-air, landing dramatically in front the jingling passerby.

"Hoggle, my old friend!"

"Ja-Jareth. What are you doing here?" Hoggle sputtered.

"It's my kingdom. Why should I need a reason to visit."

By now most of the goblins had stopped what they had been doing and were staring incredulously at the two. Well, mostly at Jareth. It wasn't very often they were visited by the man himself.

Agitation lent a brief spurt of courage to the cowardly dwarf.

"I meant what are you doing here, as in not there. As in not with Sarah."

Jareth flashed his teeth wickedly at Hoggle, causing the short creature to startle and hop backwards.

Hoggle, was always fun to play with this way, sort of like a toy made of wood that you could bite and through against the wall but always count on to stay unbroken.

"Haven't you heard. Our Sarah is back."

Hoggle's bushy eyebrows raised.

"S-Sarah's back?" But something seemed to change within the dwarf and he shook himself, his many jewels and trinkets rattling. "Never mind, I don't want to see her anyhow."

"Well that's really too bad, because here she comes now."

-x-

Sarah pushed the heavy block aside and lifted herself out, grunting with the effort. She looked down and offered a hand to her companion, David who was following just behind.

Once the two were out they shook and brushed off the cobwebs and dust they had collected on their short journey through the tunnels.

"Someone needs to tell Jareth his Cleaners aren't doing a very good job," Sarah muttered.

"Uh, Sar."

"Yeah?" Sarah looked up from brushing to find about a dozen goblins standing around staring at them.

"Oh, well I guess we've made it to the Goblin City then."

"So good of you to join us." A voice rang, causing Sarah to whip around. Jareth looked… well, Jareth looked like Jareth.

_Besides the clothes._

Only his appearance wasn't able to distract her from the small creature standing beside him.

"Hoggle!" Sarah raced over and crouched down embracing her old friend in a bear-like hug.

"I've missed you so much!"

"Sarah I- No." Hoggle shoved Sarah away and turned his back to her.

Sarah was hurt and confused.

_Why is he treating me like this?_

"Hoggle, what's wrong?"

The dwarf gave an indifferent sniff, but didn't turn around.

"All this time and you think you can hug Hoggle like he's still your friend. Hoggle doesn't need any friends. Especially friends who's never calls."

Then it dawned on Sarah. Jareth didn't know something was wrong with her memory until he got to New York. No one had been able to tell her friend after all this time that she hadn't just forgotten, but that her memory had been altered.

"Oh Hoggle. Something terrible happened and I-."

"No. It ain't gonna work on me. No excuses." Then ignoring the towering figure of Jareth Hoggle shuffled around and fled.

Sarah stood up and looked back and forth from Hoggle's retreating back to Jareth.

Tears started to well up in her eyes.

_First Toby, and now I've lost one of my friends._

David came up to her then and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"It's alright Sarah. He'll understand soon. Let's concentrate on finding Toby."

Sarah nodded her head and wiped away the tears. She had bigger things to worry about, but it still stung to be minus a friend.

"Well, Jareth what happens now?"

-x-

Hoggle kept running until he got to his house, a small round hut on the edge of the Labyrinth's outer wall; not far from where he had first met Sarah. When he got there however he found he was not alone.

He gave a shout as a large furry creature bounded towards him.

"Ambrosius! You mut." He shoved the slobbering canine away from his face.

"Didymus come out from wherever you're hiding."

"That's _Sir_ Didymus to you." Came the ever dignified voice of Sir Didymus, self-proclaimed knight of the Underground. Followed shortly the fox-like being came out from behind a bush, no doubt where he had been planning on "jumping" Hoggle.

"Guess what? Brother Ludo tells me our Lady Sarah is back from her adventures in the Aboveground realm."

"Yeah, yeah , yeah. I met her too. Back in the city."

Sir Didymus stopped his attempts of saddling Ambrosius.

"You mean to tell me you spoke to Lady Sarah?"

"No. I mean, yes. I spoke to her. But only to tells her I wasn't ever going to speaks to her again."

"Oh! Brother Hoggle, how could you be so cruel to our Lady Sarah. She is our friend. Our Champion."

Hoggle huffed and made his away inside his hut, shortly followed by Sir Didymus.

"She ain't no friend of mines."

Ignoring this the small knight hopped excitedly beside the door.

"Oh joyous day. Our Champion has returned! Ah, and me thinks I hear Brother Ludo coming this way."

With that Hoggle was left alone in his hut where he went about making himself some tea. His back was to the door but he heard the front door open and close again. Before he could offer Sir Didymus a drink an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Wow! This is so cool."

Startled Hoggle jumped and twisted around, spilling hot water across the dirt floor. There standing in his doorway was what appeared to be a male human. He was taller than Hoggle but shorter than Jareth so Hoggle figured he had to be a child.

"Wh-who are you? And how did you get here."

The child smiled and stuck out a hand. Once Hoggle realized he wasn't going to get hit he uncovered his eyes and peered suspiciously at the offered appendage.

"My name's Toby Williams."

-x-

Toby figured he had to be dreaming. The last thing he remembered was being woken up by a strange voice and then falling down a hole. When he landed he found himself in what looked like a cave covered in glitter. He looked up, but could only see a dark hole above him.

_I must be really far down. I can't even see a light._

But then looking around the cave he couldn't see a door either. He walked around curiously, avoiding sharp looking rocks as he was barefoot. He found a wood plank laying on the ground and an old looking piece of fabric.

"How am I supposed to get out?" he mused out loud.

Then he heard the same voice which had woken him up.

_Use the board as a door._

This seemed strange to him, but at the moment he couldn't see any other way out. He picked up the plank, happy it wasn't too heavy and lent it against the cave's wall.

_Now it just looks like a piece of board leaning on a wall._

Suddenly a tickling sensation crawled up from his arm to the back of his neck. Not knowing why he reached out and pulled the board from its right side, opening it like a door. He smiled brightly as a low ceiling hallway opened in front of him.

He followed the path, watching where he stepped and running a hand down the wall as he walked. Soon he came to a twisting path where the stone walls had faces carved into them.

"Cool." He said touching one of the face's large protruding nose. Just then the face's drooping eyelid lifted, revealing a set of stone-colored eyes.

"Wow, this place is way cool." Toby murmered.

The face coughed and sputtered, spraying out dust and cobwebs.

"Huh? Oh- uh, Don't go… wait a minute you're not a runner."

Toby smiled at the talking wall and shook his head.

"No my name is Toby Williams."

"Hm." The face pondered." You aren't a runner. Or a Champion. Toby Williams. You must belong in the Underground."

"No," Toby shook his head. "I belong in New York City with my sister Sarah."

"Well, if you don't belong here," the face replied gruffly, "then leave me alone."

The face then closed its eyes and fell once more into stony silence. Toby wasn't sure what to do next so he continued down the path. When he came to the end he had a choice to go right or left. Either way looked good to him so he decided to go left.

It wasn't long before he reached a gate with a heavy chain and lock around it. Next to the gate was a hole in the wall were it looked as if a piece of the wall had fallen. Peering into the wall Toby found a ladder leading upwards. Once more he shrugged and started up the ladder.

_How crazy can this dream get?_

When he got to the end of the ladder he found himself crawling out of a large pot. He didn't have time to wonder about it however when a large orange shaggy-haired beast came stomping into view. Toby thought about running from the monster but could only see tall hedges and stone walls surrounding him. There was no escape.

The beast stopped and turned, giving Toby a good look at its face. Its face was sort of ugly and squashed but it had large brown eyes. It reminded Toby of a puppy he had seen at the park one day.

"Helloooh." The beast spoke, its voice low and dragging.

Immediately Toby felt like he didn't have to fear this strange creature.

"Hi. I'm Toby."

"Luuuudoh."

Toby smile and walked up to the towering beast.

"Hi, Ludo. I think I'm lost. Can you help me?"

Ludo slowly swiveled his head from side to side, then looked back down at Toby before sluggishly nodding.

"Luudoh, help Toby."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay we're heading into crunch time here. There may be questions still forming but the answers are going to start piling up as well. I hope anyways. Also forgive me, I got tired of trying to drag Ludo's speech out and I lost inspiration on Hoggle's dialogue. You're going to just have to imagive how they should be speaking, sorry I'm lazy today. Taking liberties in this chapter with the design of the Labyrinth and the universe get's stretched out just a bit more.**

Before Hoggle could get a real grip on the fact that a human child was standing in his hut and shadow fell over the boy's face.

The boy who had called himself Toby turned around and seemed surprised to see a tall pale dark-haired woman standing behind him. Hoggle ran a hand over his face, not believing what he was seeing. There were two humans in the Labyrinth as well as Sarah. Jareth hadn't been around to announce any new runners, and as far as he could detect the Labyrinth hadn't been acting any stranger than normal. This could only be more of the trouble Sarah always seemed to surround herself with.

The lady smiled down at the boy and put a hand on his shoulder, then spoke.

"Toby, there you are. Sarah is very worried."

If the kid had looked surprised before he was stunned now, his jaw going slack and his eyes widening.

Hoggle getting annoyed that there were two humans in _his _hut finally started to react.

"Now see here," the woman flicked a curious glance his direction but the boy did not move. "This is my home and you two have no right to be here. Get out."

The woman was very beautiful as far as human women were concerned and she grew even more so when she smiled. Still there was something behind her dark eyes that made Hoggle shift uncomfortably while under her gaze.

"Of course. We should leave. We have to find Sarah as soon as possible." Then she started to steer him out of the hut. The boy did not resist and Hoggle was all the happier that the two were leaving.

Hoggle grunted and turned away, eager to be out of the woman's sight.

Only when the door slammed shut did he realize he had been shivering and not from fright. A coldness had settled over the entire hut.

_Sarah shows back up and brings with her a circus of intruders. Pah! Better that they be gone. Don't want nothing to do with them._

And yet, he was forced to ignore a tugging at his chest. It had appeared the moment Jareth had spoken Sarah's name, but had magnified when Sarah herself showed up in the Goblin City. Everyone knew the Goblin King was sore over his loss. And yes, so Hoggle had been hurt when Sarah hadn't called on him or the others after that first night. But she obviously didn't want to be a part of any of their lives, and he intended not to be a part of hers. Who knew why she had suddenly reappeared?

_I don't care._

Still the tugging persisted until he gave up on his tea and decided to talk to Sir Didymus. The fox may be an annoying do-gooder, but he always had words of encouragement to offer.

Hoggle walked outside and to his pleasure saw not a guess at the existence of humans. He did find Ludo resting against a giant grey boulder, Ambrosius slumbering at his large orange feet. Hoggle walked straight up to Ludo who was staring dreamily up at a passing cloud.

"Where is Didymus?"

Ludo, not taking his eyes off the cloud, answered, "Brother gone."

"No he isn't; that lazy dog of his is still here."

"Dog-friend scared of lady."

Hoggle rolled his eyes. It wasn't like the sheep-dog was known for his bravery.

"So what then?"

Ludo slowly turned his attention to Hoggle now that the cloud had dissipated.

"Brother take lady and Toby-friend to Sarah-friend."

"That's just great," Hoggle spat, "Why didn't you go with them?"

Now, Hoggle hadn't known the giant beast very long and he couldn't exactly say he knew him very well, but he was certain he had never seen Ludo look so sad. At first Hoggle felt sorry for the harsh way he had spoken, but thought that Ludo had been around him long enough to at least be unaffected by his quick temper.

"What is it Ludo?"

Ludo turned his large head slightly to the right and perked an ear, listening.

"Rocks say lady not friend. Rocks say Toby-friend brother to Sarah-friend. Rocks say Sarah-friend in danger. Rocks feel sad. Ludo stay with Rocks. Ludo listen. Ludo help Sarah."

Hoggle gave a start and could feel the blood rush from his face. The tugging increased to a painful pull in his chest.

_Sarah's in danger? _

He forgot he was mad and hurt. He forgot that Sarah had almost landed them in the Bog of Eternal Stench. He even forgot that he was a coward. What he didn't forget was that he cared for Sarah and would do anything to help her.

"I'm going to save her."

And with only a nod from Ludo, Hoggle started to run, just as fast as he had run from Sarah, towards the Goblin City.

-x-

"So you see, lovely lady I am the most capable of guides for you and young Toby. You are lucky my Brother Ludo found you young sir and brought you to me. Luckier yet, Lady Clarice that you happened upon Brother Hoggle's hut. And was rapturous luck is it that I can lead you safely into the hands of Lady Sarah. Shall I tell you the tell of how I first met Lady Sarah? It was a normal day in the Bog and I was guarding the bridge that King Jareth ordered me to guard when…"

_Let's just kill him already._

_Yes, we can't do this with him around._

_We must conserve our power._

_There can be no more mistakes. _

_We can't just walk up to Sarah and _that king_._

_We have to bring Sarah to us._

_Alone._

_We have to lose the Undergrounder. _

_Kill him. _

_Kill him._

_We don't have to use magic._

_Yes, just kill him._

-x-

"What's taking him so long?"

David paused half-way through a yawn.

"Sarah, if you continue to ask that every bloody five-minutes, I'm going to stuff your mouth with my sock."

Sarah frowned and crossed her arms. They had already been in the Underground five hours. The goblins had been ordered to search the city and castle and send out a message to every city and creature they came across. Sarah was surprised to learn that only goblins lived in the city. She had asked about dwarves like Hoggle and others like Ludo and Sir Didymus. David had only been able to shrug and say, "Others don't like to live surrounded by goblins." Jareth hadn't said anything because he had already taken back to the skies to get a broader view of the landscape. He wouldn't condone Sarah leaving the safety of the castle grounds or Goblin City and so took the responsibility of searching the lands beyond the boundaries of the Labyrinth. He had also said something about visiting some friends who might be able to help.

That had been four hours ago and Sarah was restless. It turned out that there wasn't much a human could do Underground besides run the Labyrinth. And since technically the wild maze was on castle grounds she was allowed to search it. So she was doing what had done last time, only the Labyrinth was no longer trying to play tricks on her. There were no puzzles to solve, no moving walls, and no trap doors. They had walked one path for so long Sarah was starting to think she was being tricked by a false wall again. But no, David explained that the Labyrinth was only operational to runners and intruders. In the event of a war on the kingdom, the Labyrinth was a choice defense mechanism. The only problem being that no one knew how it would react towards Toby.

Other than being completely boring it was creepy. The Labyrinth was just… a maze. And with the Labyrinth being so docile Sarah found she couldn't keep to one direction. David, who had insisted on staying with Sarah, was able to keep track of where they were despite never walking the Labyrinth himself.

"It's good for me, as Jareth's adviser, to know as much about the grounds as possible." He had explained.

It was a good thing David had direct contact with Jareth and Jareth contact with the Labyrinth. Sarah was _supposed_ to be reassured that if anyone who knew to be looking for Toby and found him, they would know almost immediately. But despite this Sarah was still a nervous wreck. David tried to cheer her up at first, but that had failed when she collapsed into a heap of sobs and unrecognizable babble. It had taken the combined forces of Jareth, David, and a goblin from the castle kitchens with a strong cup of tea to calm her down.

She didn't want false smiles and laughter. She needed to be serious and focused. Still she couldn't fight her nature and her patience was wearing thing.

She had almost started to complain when a hum alerted both she and David to an incoming message from Jareth. It took all of her self-control not to rip the crystal pendant from David's neck.

"Yes, is there news?"

The disembodied man's voices floated to them.

"Not in regards to Toby. There appears to be someone looking for Sarah back at the Goblin City. None of the goblins there recognize whoever it is. I advise you both head there at once."

Sarah nodded once knowing that Jareth could see them. Plus she didn't trust her voice. It may not directly be news of her brother, but it was more than they had at the moment and the thought made her brain recycle old anxieties.

"Right," David said, "we'll head back now. Shouldn't take us more than thirty minutes."

"Good, I'm on my way back now and should be there shortly after you arrive. Oh and uh Sarah, there's a small matter. Whoever it is that is waiting for you, is injured, so be careful."

"I will," she whispered.

Once the red light faded from the crystal Sarah turned to David.

"Thirty-minutes?"

"There's a shortcut. A turn in the path just up ahead that heads east. The west turn faces the castle so it tends to trick people, even when the Labyrinth is dormant."

Sarah saw what he meant when they arrived. To the west the castle looked very close; she could even see some windows had been lit. It was getting late. Soon it would be dark.

_Time here is different._

Whereas they left New York in the morning they had arrived at noon in the Underground. Sarah added the question of time-zones to the piling mountain of questions she wanted to ask once Toby was safe.

David had started off on the east-bound path, not noticing Sarah had stopped to wonder at the castle.

When Sarah turned around he was gone.

_Oh well, it's not like I don't know where he went._

But just then a dark blur moved in her peripheral vision. She turned quickly to face the deceptive path once more. A sharp breath caught in her chest.

"Clarice?"

Standing before her was undoubtedly her best friend. Sarah started towards her, forgetting David and the injured person waiting for her.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Sarah had reached Clarice and was standing about a foot away, suddenly unsure if this was a trick. Clarice wasn't supposed to be Underground. It didn't make sense. But then again, neither was Toby.

"Oh Sarah, I was so frightened. I didn't know what was happening. I came over to see you this morning and the front door was open. I thought about that killer you told me about, the one that killed darling Chandler and I went in. Only there was this hole in your floor. I walked over to inspect it and accidentally fell in. When I landed. I found myself here."

Sarah was nodding her head as Clarice spoke, trying to understand.

_Yes, it was possible, Clarice had fallen in before Toby, maybe Toby had seen Clarice and tried to help her and that's how he had fallen in. It was possib-_

"Clarice, you can talk!" Sarah was shocked; she had never before heard her best friend's voice. It was girlish and light.

Clarice herself looked taken aback and slightly uneasy by Sarah's declaration.

"I, I don't know how. I guess it's this place. Where are we Sarah?"

_Could the Labyrinth do this? Give someone a voice? _

Sarah didn't know the power of the Labyrinth or what magic lay hidden in Underground. It was something else to ask Jareth. But later, much later.

"I'll explain later. Clarice have you seen Toby? He fell in too."

Paleness came over Clarice's face, making her already white skin look blue.

"Yes. Oh Sarah, something terrible has happened. You must come with me."

Clarice extended her hand and Sarah took it without hesitation. Clarice started to lead her further down the west path. It didn't even occur to her to wonder if David had noticed she wasn't with him. I didn't occur to her to look back.

-x-

"Ten fairies in hell," David cursed when he turned around and saw nothing but empty space. She had just been with him at the turn for the east path.

_Where could she have gone? Why didn't she follow me?_

He had thought he had made it perfectly clear that the west path was a deception. He stood still, chewing on his lower lip as he tried to come to a decision. Continue on to the Goblin City and wait for Jareth? Or go back and try to find Sarah? One way Jareth would be angry at him for leaving Sarah alone. The other way Jareth would be angry if he arrived at the city before they did.

_I can't win._

Finally he decided Jareth would be angrier about him leaving Sarah. Only when he made it back to the split off he found himself facing a brick wall.

_That's impossible._

The Labyrinth wasn't supposed to be active. He was no runner, nor was he a threat. He pounded the wall with a fist. Of course it didn't give. He kicked at it furiously only to receive a throbbing foot. He thought about bashing his head against it, but that wouldn't stop Jareth from killing him still.

David decided to stop being so Aboveground about the issue and placed a hand on the stone surface. Concentrating on the buzzing magic that dwelled in him chest he closed his eyes formed the image of a snake in his mind. He couldn't see it, but a red glow emanated from his palm. The glow broke off into tendrils which spread and started to create complex patterns and designs across the stone. He couldn't understand why the wall was behaving as it was. To do so he would need Jareth's power. What he could get was a faint hint of an illusion. Sweat began to bead on his forehead and he released the magic. When he pulled away from the way a lingering design of a snake slithering across the wall began to fade.

_Now, with that done, there is only one more thing I can do._

-x-

Jareth arrived soon. He hadn't been far from the Goblin City when the call came in from David.

He cursed inwardly when he heard Sarah was missing and a mysterious wall had appeared, blocking David from the path he was certain Sarah had taken.

Jareth transformed mid-glide and landed beside David, the latter who was standing a few feet from the wall pondering it like an art critic.

"You are correct; the wall should not be here." Jareth said as way of announcing his arrival. His tone was bitter and scathing. He was livid; with David, with Sarah, and even himself he admitted it.

Which he wouldn't.

Without wasting more time he marched up to the wall and placed a hand against the stone just as David had done. Only he was much more powerful and had a certain advantage when it came to communicating with the Labyrinth.

Immediately he knew the problem.

David had sensed correctly. This wall was an illusion. He could not communicate with the Labyrinth through this wall. There was something else there too. A hint of something familiar. It formed on his tongue like blood. Magic. But not Underground magic.

_Something familiar. _

But he was wasting time. Walking further down the wall he placed his hand on a section five feet away from the blocked off path.

"_Goblin King!"_

He almost pulled back from the wave of anguish.

"_The Champion suffers! Save her! The Combined Fates have taken her! Save the Champion!"_

He pulled back when the message started to repeat. It was clear the Labyrinth was distraught. It would be dangerous under such stress. But Jareth could not afford to spend energy on calming the Labyrinth.

Fear started to build in his stomach and he clenched his fists together.

"What is it Jareth?" David asked reminding Jareth he was not alone.

"Sarah is in trouble. I'll have to fly over. It's the only way."

David nodded. "Well then, it's a good thing you've got wings."

Jareth turned to him, "David head as fast as you can to the castle. Go to the library and find anything you can for something called 'The Combined Fates.' When you do, call me."

David nodded once more, turning and running down the east path at once.

-x-

Sarah continued to follow Clarice down the winding paths. She kept asking Clarice what the matter was, but Clarice would only give her a sad look and tell her she would have to see it. Tension coiled in the pit of Sarah's stomach. She was imagining the worst.

_Calm-down Sarah, panic won't help in this situation. _

Absent-mindedly she thought that Jareth should be with them. What if there was something dangerous? Sarah couldn't defend herself, Toby, and Clarice all at once. But, they were walking fast and she assumed Clarice knew where to go, she couldn't even keep up with the many twists and turns. Plus it had gotten almost completely dark, the sunset hidden behind the tall Labyrinth walls.

The deeper they went the more she realized David had been right. As they walked Sarah would look back and see the shrinking castle. Soon the only evidence it even existed in the dusk were small pinpricks of light. She had finally thought of David and how he would tell Jareth where he had last seen her. Hopefully he would come after them.

-x-

David sat at a desk piled high with large dusty volumes. It had taken him almost an hour to get back to the castle and into the library. Natural light was quickly fading and he drew the desk lamp closer. Hunched close to the ancient document we strained to make out the faded ink lettering. He had never heard of anything called "The Combined Fates." This sort of worked in his favor as far as scanning the many bookshelves in the castle's library since the topics he knew the least about were the old histories. Very few had survived the centuries and no one seemed to remember how they had been lost. Still there were a few left. Only of course they were so old and mostly abandoned that they were hard to read.

Finally he found what he was looking for in a tome titled _The Myth of_ _Other Realms_.

As he read his eyes widened.

_This is not good._

Quickly he pulled his crystal out and called out for Jareth.

The Goblin King answered at once.

"Did you-

"There was another realm!" David interrupted.

There was a pause and then, "Explain."

David started speaking as fast as he could manage.

"There was a story that people used to use to scare young children. Like the Aboveground boogeyman. The details aren't here but it says there was a realm that held great magical power. That even just one child held more magic that the Goblin Kings and Queens of our realms. And then people stopped believing in them so they died off."

"David that isn't what-

"I know, but it's important to know that bit first. Okay so this myth goes that this realm really did exist and that we really did stop believing in them. It sort of ends there until there is a note at the bottom of the page saying that a Goblin Queen, your great-great-great grandmother Zerbeth, had been given a document passed down to her from her mother from her mother and so on that stated the myth was not a myth."

"David, if you don't-

"I'm getting there, sorry. The document was hasn't been seen or read by anyone other than Queen Zerbeth according to this book, but there was a rumor that it spoke of five individuals who tried to save their realm. It is said these five combined their souls so that one day they might come back and restore their realm. They were known as-

"The Combined Fates."

David took a deep, staggering breath.

"Yeah, so? Does that help? Jareth? Hello?" But then the red glow faded and David knew Jareth had disconnected. David turned to look out the wide window to his left. The sun was completely set and the moon was casting a pale light over the Labyrinth. Down there he knew were Sarah and Jareth and Toby. He only hoped they were all safe. He only hoped Jareth would find them and bring them back to the castle where they could enjoy a nice big meal and tell jokes about their adventures. Yet, something was telling him it wasn't going to be that simple.

**AN2: If anyone is having trouble understanding the base-concept of the Combined Fates' realm, first I will say there is more in depth explanation to come so some of your questions might be answered then. If you can't wait or it's something you think I need to fix now just shoot me a review or PM.**

**Also I want to thank publically Princess of the Fae for pointing out in my last chapter that Hoggle is indeed a dwarf not a gnome. I have fixed that. Or at least I think I did... I'll check and definately fix it if I haven't already.**

**One more thing, I love how so excited people get over the Trouble Trio, my name for Hoggle , Sir Didymus, and Ludo. **


	13. Chapter 13

**PLEASE READ FIRST: This chapter may have to move this story up to rated M, I'm not positive on that but if you read this and think it's too risky for T let me know and I will change the rating. I guess I could alter the story but, yeah no I really like this chapter. I couldn't find a good place to stop. I know some of you hate cliffhangers. I myself am an adrenaline junkie and tend to love them, but it's not everyone's cup of cake. I hope this chapter ends satisfactorily. We are nearing the end here folk (hint hint of _this_ story) and so a lot of things get revealed in this chapter. It's sort of my "pulling off the mask" in the scooby shows/movies. If it's too much at one time let me know and I'll work to revise. Buuuut, there are still mysteries.**

"Come on Sarah, it's not much further. I promise."

"Clarice I really wish you would just tell me. You know, prepare me for what I'm going to see. It might lessen the blow if it's really as bad as you say it is."

Sarah was starting to feel the strains of the day on her bones and in her muscles. She wanted to stop walking and rest but her heart wouldn't let her. Even her mind was on her body's side.

_I need rest. I'm not going to be any help to Toby if I can hardly even walk._

But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't stop until she reached Toby.

"Sarah, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. You have to see it."

Sarah just nodded, they hadn't stopped walking. Clarice was faster than she was, probably due to having longer legs. Also Sarah was afraid if she stopped she would collapse and never get up again. She was glad Clarice was there, she hadn't let go of Sarah's hand since they had started.

It was nice to have a friend with her. Clarice had known her the longest out of all of her friends. And now that Sarah thought about it, besides Hank back in college, Clarice was her only friend who knew her after the events of the Labyrinth. In fact-

"Clarice, you know this place. While we're walking I guess I should tell you about it."

Clarice looked back then slowed her pace, keeping in step with Sarah.

"Okay."

"It happened before I met you. I just don't want you to think I'm keeping secrets. I mean I tell you everything."

Clarice gave her a gentle squeeze on the hand.

"That's okay. You were always so nice to me. Sticking up for me and talking for me when teachers would get mad because I couldn't talk."

"Everyone deserves the chance to prove themselves. That's something I learned here. You know that book I'm always reading _The Labyrinth_? Well, this place is what that book's about. It was my favorite book and I always dreamed that it was a real place. Anyways when I was fifteen I was stuck babysitting Toby. I acted like a brat about the whole thing; I mean I was a teenager. I pretended I was the heroine of the story and I wished him away. Then Jareth, oh yeah. Jared is actually this Goblin King named Jareth. Jareth came and told me I had thirteen hours to find Toby or I would lose him forever. He made it really hard too. But I made friends and learned a lot of valuable lessons. Plus I did find Toby in the end and I defeated Jareth. But then I forgot all about it almost as soon as I got back home. That's why I never told you before."

Sarah was reliving some of her memories of her first time in the Labyrinth when she realized Clarice had stopped walking.

"Is everything-

She stopped short. Clarice had stopped at a turn in the path and was staring at something in the distance.

"What is it?"

Sarah peered into the turn but couldn't see anything but the moonlit walls of the Labyrinth.

"It's down there Sarah. I can't go. You've got to go see."

"Clarice I don't want-

"Sarah, Toby's down there. You need to go get him. But I can't go with you."

Sarah's heart began to race a little faster. She squinted but still couldn't see anything.

_Oh well, if the Labyrinth is sleeping I should be safe._

-x-

"Ugh, you Davlid?"

David looked up from the book he was reading and turned to the sound of a tiny, high-pitched voice. At first he didn't see anything, but then he reminded himself where he was and looked down. Standing level to his knees was a skinny, pointed-ear goblin with papery green skin.

"Oh, I'm Dav_id_. Not Dav_lid_."

The tiny creature shrugged as if he didn't care then continued in his high-octave voice.

"King sent message. Says I take you to sick guess."

_Sick guess? He must mean sick guest. Have they gotten back? Has something happened to Sarah or Toby? _

"Yeah, okay. Just lead the way uh-

"Hopblotch."

"Hopblotch, yes."

David followed the goblin Hopblotch from the library down to a wing of the castle that housed guests. In all his lifetime he had yet to see every single room occupied at one time. Hopblotch pointed to an open door with warm orange light spilling out.

When David stepped in it was to find a crowded room. Not that the guest rooms were small but this was a single room set aside for smaller-sized guests. Hopblotch gave David a slight shove through the door. There was a small figure laying in the bed, and three others and a dog standing around the bed. With David and Hopblotch that made six in the room plus the dog. This would not have been a problem if one of the three standing around the bed had not been a large orange beast. The other two were a dwarf who looked vaguely familiar and an undine. David took a look at the small creature laying in the bed.

It almost didn't look like it was breathing, but then he saw the slightest lift and fall of its chest. From what David could tell it looked like a fox.

"Who are you people?" he asked. He could guess that the one in the bed was the messenger who came to speak to Sarah. Jareth had said he had been injured. That meant the undine was probably the healer. David had never needed healing before and had never met the castles healer, it was probably safe to say this was her.

Everyone standing turned to look at him except the beast who merely turned his head a fraction and perked his ears.

The dwarf spoke first. "That's just great. One of Jareth's advisers. We're all in for it now."

This was closely followed by the undine, who spoke in a calm voice and bowed as she introduced herself.

"Hello David. I am Nerina, the healer."

"Ludo." The beast spoke slowly.

David ignored the dwarf and beast and moved closer to Nerina.

"What happened to this-

"Didymus is a member of a lost species. The last of his kind."

David didn't see how this was relevant and had opened his mouth to say so when Nerina stopped him.

"He was attacked by a being with great power. I have done all I can to heal his wounds, but I fear it is not enough."

"Oh."

_This definitely isn't good_.

"Why am I here?"

"Brother hurt. Rocks tell Ludo. Dreams tell David."

"Oh." He said again. They wanted him to use his magic and see what the fox-like creature could tell them. "I don't have the same powers as Jareth. I sense dreams, I can't tell you what he's dreaming of."

"Use this." Nerina handed him a small round crystal the size of a large marble. "Jareth would give you permission to use it."

The crystal held a small portion of Jareth's magic. It was one of a few Jareth had made before David had left for Aboveground. They were to be used in emergencies. Wrapping a hand tightly around the crystal David walked over to the creature's side. Kneeling down to be eye-level with him David extended his free hand and held it above the creature's brow.

First he concentrated on bringing the magic from the crystal out. When it reached his own magic-core it was like a firework exploded.

_Wow! Jareth is really powerful. And this is only a small sample._

He had never felt so much energy coursing through him. It was exhilarating. When he felt more comfortable with Jareth's magic he concentrated on sending it through his other hand. The response was abrupt. He started describing the scene he saw out loud.

"I'm walking- I mean he's walking down a road talking about the Bog of Eternal Stench. There are two people walking with him, but they are behind him. Now he's asking a question. How do you know Lady Sarah? He's turning around. It's a woman. It's Clarice! She's smiling at him and she's reaching her hand out and-

He broke off screaming as pain, white and hot, seared through his mind. Somehow he was able to stay connected to the dream and slowly the paid ebbed, though it still remained. Breathing hard he continued unaware of the other's reactions, "Um, she's saying something. Take this to your king. Tell him he's about to lose her again. I'm, he's lying on the road he wants to fall asleep, he's so tired. Clar- The woman is walking away and the other person is with-."

The dream ended and his mind was filled with a milky cloudiness. He broke the connection then. Nerina brought him a towel and a cup of something hot and herbal smelling. He was shaking and sweating, his teeth started to clatter together when he tried to speak.

"Sh." Nerina said. "You did well. It's the shock from the magic. Jareth's magic is too strong for your untrained body."

"N-no, m-mu-must tell J-Jareth. Clarice ha-has T-To-Toby."

"Drink this." She coaxed the cup to his lips where he took a tentative sip. Then everything went black.

He couldn't tell how long he had been out when he started to hear a female voice.

"Do not worry Hoggle. Your friend will recover. What David did was very brave, yet I do not think he knows it. But we had to do it to save more than Didymus's life."

"Sir Didymus." A male voice spat.

"Yes, Sir Didymus. Now thank you, Ludo, for carrying David to his bed. I will care for him now. Go to your brother, he should be waking up soon."

There were sounds of feet shuffling and the floor vibrated with large steps. He listened as a door opened and then closed. Then the smell of lotus petals drifted to him.

"Open your eyes now David. I know you are awake."

David did as he was told and found a pair of bright green eyes watching him. The face of the undine had a soft pink tint. Her hair was a golden yellow, not the royal platinum-blonde, and it was cut short which allowed it to frame round cheeks with curls. She looked more like a cherub than a water nymph.

David blinked his eyes and tried to think of the matter at hand.

"What did you do to me?"

"Saved some lives I hope."

"My life wasn't in danger."

She raised a high angled brow.

"Wasn't it? I used your crystal to call Jareth. He knows of the woman Clarice, her message, and what you said about the boy Toby."

David peered at her sharply.

"Tell me what you did."

"Didymus, the creature who was sick, was dying. The message was meant to be delivered one way or another. Either the message be told or the creature die. A dead servant of the Goblin King does not forebode well. This Clarice, she knows of Jareth's ability to look into dreams. She probably meant to curse him as well. I did not have the time to save the creature's life and get Jareth's approval. I used you to take the curse from Didymus. You saved the King, you saved Didymus. You may have even saved The Champion."

David stared at the undine.

_Cursed? _

"I'm cursed?"

Nerina bowed her head and for the first time didn't seem able to look him in the eyes.

"Tell me!" he yelled, "Am I cursed?"

She nodded, tears running down her curved cheeks.

David turned away from her. They had brought him to his own personal chambers. It had been a while since he had last seen them. Of course nothing had changed.

_Well almost nothing._

-x-

Sarah walked carefully down the dark path. Although the moon helped light the way it was still very difficult to see and Sarah had already tripped twice on fallen branches. Toby was down here somewhere. Clarice had told her and she could feel it.

The path curved to the right and Sarah was able to make out a red glow in the distance.

Her pulse jumped.

The only things she ever saw glow red like that were the crystals Jareth and David used.

He feet picked up pace with her heart. Only as she drew closer she saw it was neither Jareth nor David. There was a small figure curled up in the fetal position in the middle of the path. By its head a dark pool spread. Sarah stopped and her entire body went cold. The figure was a child. And in the red glow was reflecting off strands of blonde hair.

_Oh god, Toby. No!_

_No not Toby._

Her feet started forward once more.

_Not Toby._

She ignored her protesting muscles as she started to sprint.

_Not Toby!_

Her heart pounded and she broke into a run.

_It can't be Toby._

But the tears were already pouring and she was kneeling beside the bent body. There was a gash in his head, the blood had stopped flowing and dried blood was sticking in his hair. His face was turned away from her.

Shaking she reached out and turned the boy's form towards her. His face was completely white and his flesh cold. His eyes were closed but she didn't need to see them. This was her brother. He was dead. She cried out and lifted his limp figure to her chest. She cried into his dinosaur pajamas and started to rock him in her lap.

She cried out again and again, sometimes she just yelled. Mostly she screamed his name. A time passed and the tears would no longer come. So she put his body back down and lay down beside him. She ignored the congealing blood that was soaking her clothes. She took one of his hands and held it then she started to whisper to him.

Her voice was cracked and hoarse, but she spoke as clearly as possible so he could hear her.

"There was once a baby boy who loved everyone around him, no matter how badly they treated him. This baby boy had an older sister who was spoiled and didn't like her baby brother. One day she wished him away, but she knew her parents would be angry so she tried to get him back. She tried so hard to get him back and eventually she did. She realized then that she loved her baby brother and never wanted to lose him ever again. She loved him.

"She loved him."

"I love you."

She drew Toby's body to her again and held him.

_I'll die too Toby. I'll just lay here and stop breathing and I'll be there soon. With you and Dad and Mom. We'll be a family again Toby. A real family. _

She was repeating this when over his body she saw a dark figure emerge.

She screamed and pulled Toby closer to her thinking someone was going to take him away.

"Sarah?" The voice was familiar but it sounded like multiple people talking all at once.

"Sarah, you can still save him." The figure stopped just at the edge of the red light.

Sarah shot accusing glances at the figure.

"You can't take him from me!" she shouted.

"No, Sarah I want to give him back to you." Then the figure stepped forward and Sarah gasped.

"Clarice?"

Clarice was standing above her now, her arms opened wide.

"Come here Sarah. Come to me and I'll tell you how to get your brother back. Don't you love your brother? Don't you want him back?"

Sarah tried to concentrate on Clarice's face but her vision kept slipping. Clarice's face was distorted.

"Don't you love Toby, Sarah?"

"Yes!" she cried. "Yes! I love him!"

The multi-toned voice started to change too. It grew deeper, yet she could still here Clarice's voice in the background speaking.

"No you don't Sarah. You wished him away."

The voice grew angry.

"You have fun when he isn't around. Isn't that right. You don't love him. You're selfish!"

Sarah buried her head into Toby's hair.

"No! I love him!"

Then Clarice's voice was loud again.

"I know you do Sarah, all you have to do is come to us. Prove that you love him and we'll bring him back. But you have to hurry Sarah. I can't hold on much longer. He's slipping away. Come to us Sarah."

Sarah nodded her head.

_I'll go and I'll bring Toby back. Toby back._

_I'll go and Toby will be safe. _

Sarah stood up, and forced herself to let go of Toby's hand.

_I'm not leaving you Toby. _

_I'm going to bring you back._

_I love you._

Sarah started to reach out to Clarice when a voice shouted.

"Sarah no!"

-x-

It may have been easier for him to see as an owl but it drained more of his energy so after getting over the wall Jareth transformed and began sprinting. The only problem was there was no trace of Sarah anywhere. When he tried the Labyrinth all he received was the same message repeated over and over again.

_Help Sarah._

Jareth wasn't feeling so useless. He had powers, yes. He could reorder time, yes. But there were boundaries. There were limits. His duty was to challenge the runners, to do as the wished. He watched their dreams and offered them opportunities to live lives outside of their realities. But this? Chasing down a Champion in a Labyrinth that was too agonized to help? He felt defenseless.

He was nothing without the Labyrinth.

_I'm nothing without Sarah._

He shook his head and kept running. These were not thoughts that needed thinking right now. He knew this maze better than anyone. He could not get lost. That didn't mean he knew where Sarah was headed.

Then he was slowed down by the call from David.

_Combined Fates. Grandmother Zerbeth. Yes! That's what I remember. _

There was a piece of document that wasn't allowed in the library or allowed to be viewed by anyone other than the Goblin King and/or Queen. When his father had passed he had told Jareth where the document was. Jareth had read it almost immediately of course, but that had been a very long time ago at the start of his reign. None of this generation of goblins even remembered his mother or father.

Jareth tried to recall exactly what the document had said.

_Combined Fates. Fates. Yes! Everground, the realm of the Fates. They had been too powerful, or something. We stopped believing in them thinking it would limit their power. Apparently it destroyed them. They were the makers of prophecies and could manipulate dreams. There was a final prophecy. What was it? Manipulate… cake! That illusion had the same magical potency as that witch's cake. Oh no!_

_Clarice is a Fate. No she's the last of the Fates, the Combined Fates as a human illusion. What does she- what do they want? What did David say? _

"_It is said these five combined their souls so that one day they might come back and restore their realm."_

_How can they restore their realm? They need more power? Why go through Sarah?_

_I seem to be asking more questions than getting answers. _

As he walked the sun descended completely.

He was pretty far from the castle now. He hoped Sarah was nearby. Deciding just to check real quick he transformed into an owl and flew high. It was much easier to see, the maze of the Labyrinth opened up to him and he could make out ever path.

_But no Sarah. _

He landed and changed back once more.

"How odd."

A hum announced David's call. Only when he looked he saw the castles healer staring back at him.

"Has something happened?"

"Yes. Didymus was the injured messenger. He was cursed by a powerful creature that is apparently roaming the grounds. Your groundskeeper Hoggle came across him on his way to the city. Ludo the Rock-Caller showed up not too long after Hoggle. Ludo says the rocks are nervous and they warned him about a young woman who was walking around with a small child. Is any of this making sense?"

"Yes Nirena, there is a child, the brother of the Champion he's lost somewhere in the Labyrinth we've been looking for him."

"That explains it. Ludo found him on his way to meet with Didymus. When they met up that's when the young woman appeared. Is she this Champion?"

"No, the land wouldn't be nervous around her. Everything around here is accepting her as if she belongs here. The False Alarms do not, for instance, work on dwellers or Champions."

"Interesting. Now, I tried to help Didymus as much as possible but his wounds were minor. The majority being the curse which was inside his head. Locked inside a message sent for you."

Jareth shook his head, then remembered Nirena couldn't see him.

"No, I was told Didymus wanted to speak to Sarah."

"Maybe that was assumed because they were friends. He helped her last time, yes? He wasn't conscience when he reached me. He wasn't asking for anyone."

"Okay so this curse?"

"Right. I gave David permission to use one of your emergency crystals to see into Didymus's dream. Which is where the curse was located. I believe whoever did this knows your abilities well and thought you would be the one to retrieve the message."

"Why do you say that?"

"It was just short of an assassination attempt."

Jareth started into the crystal. Nirena was no one for jokes during matters like this. But never had there been even an assassination attempt on the Goblin King or Queen. This was started to sound like something the Fates would do. Maybe they thought if they killed him their power would be restored?

Before he could think on it more, Nirena began to talk once more.

"David was successful locating the message. He says he saw a woman, who he called Clarice, she attacked Didymus and left this message: 'Take this to your king. Tell him he's about to lose her again.' Does this mean anything to you?"

Jareth had grown simultaneously hot and cold. He had already guessed that the woman was Clarice. But his heart was cold for he knew she intended on taking Sarah away from him. And then he was boiling because he wouldn't allow anyone or anything to take what was rightfully his away.

"There is one more thing, Jareth."

"Yes?"

"Um, it can wait for your return."

"Thank you Nirena."

No sooner had the glow of the crystal died than a scream broke the silent night air.

Fear of the worst struck Jareth to his core and he took off running. His mind wasn't paying much attention but his heart was leading him to Sarah's scream.

He got there sooner than logic or even magic could explain. Sarah was crouching beside a slumped figure at the dead end of one of the paths. Moonlight lit her pale skin and bounced off her dark hair. Tears had stained her face and for the second time that day he saw the look of a broken woman before him. Facing Sarah, her back to him was what Jareth could only assume was the being known as the Combined Fates.

_Was this what Sarah screamed about?_

The figure was shifting and changing never settling on just one form. Briefly he could see flickers of "Clarice" but the main mass was a dark shadow oozing tendrils of darkness that darted out like forked snake tongues. It was reaching out for Sarah. Sarah was speaking to it. She didn't seem to notice him and neither did the being.

Jareth snuck forward. As he approached Sarah stood up. He was now close enough to he hear what Sarah and the being were saying but for some reason he couldn't. It was like they were trapped in a glass dome. He could see them but they were mute; for display purposes only. He looked down at the figure between them.

It was Toby. The boy didn't appear hurt and Jareth could see his chest rising and falling with the steady rhythm of a deep sleep. Jareth almost missed when Sarah opened her arms and started for the creature.

"Sarah, no!" he screamed. He sprang forward to grab the creature before Sarah could. Jareth saw Sarah's wide eyes before he fell into oblivion.

-x-

"You need to wake up."

"Where am I?"

"Nowhere. And everywhere."

The man's blue eyes blinked into the stark whiteness that surrounded him.

"What kind of answer is that?" he asked once he found his bearings. Which was difficult as it seemed he really wasn't anywhere. He turned and found the speaker.

"Sarah?"

"No. You may call me Wyrd."

"Wyrd? You're the one who came into Sarah's dream. You made it so she would remember me."

"Time waits for no one. Even you Goblin King."

"Are you one of them?" he asked cautiously. He looked around but saw no sign of the dark mass.

"The Combined Fates? No. I used to be a Fate once. I was the teller of the prophecy. When it came to us, I knew how they would react. I offered myself to a higher power. I am no longer a Fate. I am just, Wyrd."

"I'll say. Why do you look like Sarah?"

"She is the only being I have ever come into contact with. I can change, but I don't want to. I like Sarah. She is, special. But you already know this."

"I don't have time for this. Where are the Combined Fates? How do I get home?"

Wyrd walked over to him and laid a hand on his chest. He looked down. It was Sarah's hand, but it didn't feel like her. It felt like nothingness. Like air.

"Time waits for no one. As for your questions. When I am finished you will go home. You must help Sarah. She sees a different world than you right now. To her, her brother is dead. She won't trust you right away. Put aside your ideas of revenge and show her she can trust you. It's the only way to save her now. As for the Combined Fates? They're power was limited. They put so much energy into taking Sarah away from you. They were going to consume her soul."

"Why her soul? Sarah has no magic. She's human."

Wyrd bowed her head, Sarah's long locks falling over her eyes.

"This is true. Sarah is human. But this," Wyrd held up a small, red, leather-bound book, "this says otherwise."

"But what no one knew was that the Goblin King fell in love with her and gave her certain powers." Jareth repeated the lines from the book. "But I never did that. That's the one thing in the book that's wrong."

Wyrd, who was Sarah's height, stood on the tip of her toes so she could whisper in his ear.

"Ah, but is it? Would you like to hear the last prophesy of the Fates?"

"_One day will come the child of a lesser being and she will be the defeater of your defeaters."_

Jareth took a step back from Wyrd, but she continued to speak.

"That is where most of the Fates stopped listening. They could not stand the idea of being defeated. And then to imagine a child so powerful to defeat even them. This child would be a God! The Combined Fates waited for day you Jareth, Goblin King defeater of the Fates would lose to a mere girl. Then they stole her life away. Her father and step-mother? You were right to guess that was no natural occurrence."

"You- you said that was when they stopped listening. There's more?"

"Yes Goblin King, more."

"_And one day this Champion will rise further than the stars and she will destroy all worlds."_

"All worlds?"

"Jareth" She reached a hand out to him but he would not take it, "prophecies are self-fulfilling. Ask yourself this? Do you change the stars for no one?"

-x-

Jareth blinked and he was in Sarah's arms; the real Sarah. She smell like Sarah and felt like Sarah. He wrapped his arms around her waist, but something wasn't right. She was fidgeting, squirming in his arms. He looked down at her and she had her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She swung her arms out and Jareth jumped back avoiding her nails.

Once let go she scrambled backwards and bumped into the back of the wall.

Jareth recalled what Wyrd had said about Sarah seeing a different world and how she wouldn't trust him.

"Sarah," he put his hands up palms facing Sarah. "It's me Jareth. You're safe now. You can wake up. Toby is alive. The thing that did this to you is gone."

That was the wrong thing to say however as Sarah launched herself at him, claws forward. He took this opportunity and met her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders restraining her arms.

"You killed him," she hissed. "You killed him."

"No Sarah! Toby isn't dead. It's an illusion. Trust me. How can I make you trust me?" But she wasn't listening.

_I can't take her and leave the boy. I can't leave her and take the boy. What do I do?_

Sarah had resorted to kicking and sliding her foot down his shin. Had it not been him under attack he might have been impressed by her self-defense techniques. Luckily she hadn't tried going for any sweet spots. Jareth wasn't sure he would be able to prevent her if she did.

"Sarah please look at me." She did, but it turned out only to be because she was trying to bite his face.

He was getting tired of this game, and was growing frustrated.

"Dammit Sarah, hold still," then he pressed his mouth against hers and pushed with all his strength. Her face had been pulled into an animalistic snarl so the kiss wasn't exactly pristine. At first she seemed to try to bite his lips but he had gotten her pressed against the dead-end wall and had managed to recapture her lips with his own. Slowly she stopped fighting back. Her arms stopped moving first but he still held them firmly to her side. Then her legs stopped kicking. Finally she responded to the kiss in the way he had been looking for since he first saw her outside of David's apartment.

If kissing anyone could work out tension and fear and stress it was kissing Sarah like this. He found he rather much enjoyed it.

-x-

A small cough came from behind Jareth and he turned around quickly.

Her senses back to normal, somewhat, Sarah peeked over his shoulder. She was the first to speak.

"Toby!"

Disentangling herself from Jareth's limbs she rushed over to Toby who was standing now and rubbing his eyes.

She caught him in a hug and dug her face into his hair. She started to cry again before Toby squirmed uncomfortably.

Jareth walked over then and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah, you know-

"Yes. I could hear everything you were saying to me." Sarah stood up but wouldn't let go of Toby. "You can explain the whole thing in detail at the castle."

Jareth smirked, "Oh so now your rational?"

And despite the tears and swollen lips Sarah still managed to smile back at him.

**AN: Not sure if the next chapter is going to be an epilogue sort of thing or not... If it isn't expect two more chapters. If it is, just one. Keep in mind, "This doesn't end here."**

**AN2: I love how this all happened on Ch 13. That was notintentional; believe it or not. I hope you believe it.**


End file.
